Vida Escolar
by Arenka
Summary: AU. Ser el chico nuevo nunca sera fácil, pero que pasa cuando te "enamoras" de la chica mas linda de la escuela y quizás del mundo entero (según él) pero todo tus sueños y esperanzas se van al caño cuando descubres que no es lo que esperabas...feo summary pero bueno :D pasen y lean. si quieren
1. El chico nuevo

_**¡Hola! Esta historia es un Yullen/Arenka pero no es Yaoi wuajaja ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

_**El chico nuevo…**_

* * *

Ser el chico nuevo nunca fue sencillo, nunca en la vida…muy a pesar de haber estado en 5 escuelas diferentes en los últimos 2 años, eso era deprimente para él.

Nuevamente era presentado a su nuevo grupo, lleno de personas que posiblemente deje de ver después de terminar el periodo, jamás estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se quedaría y aunque su mentor le había asegurado que se quedarían ahí por un largo tiempo…no se confiaba ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho lo mismo? En fin tenía que concentrarse en sus respectivos compañeros los cuales parecían curiosos, se crispo…posiblemente le estuvieran catalogando como un fenómeno, ya le había pasado en las anteriores escuela y aunque dijese que no le importaba, le importaba mucho…sentía vergüenza de sus "deformidades" y aunque una de ellas la ocultaba en un guante largo, la otra se ostentaba sobre su cabeza. Se colocó la capucha de su uniforme reprendiéndose por haber olvidado algo tan crucial ¿Qué tan estúpido podría ser?

—Allen-kun ¿Algunas palabras que quieras decir?—le pregunto sonriente el profesor de cabello negro y lentes, eso le saco de sus pensamientos

—Eh…si, mi nombre es Allen Walker, un placer conocerles y espero llevarme bien con todos—les brindo una sonrisa y dio una exagerada reverencia, pues sus nervios aún no se iban del todo

—Allen-Kun, por favor toma asiento atrás de Lenalee—el chico parpadeo varias veces, una chica de cabello verdoso y sujeto en dos coletas levanto la mano y Allen entendió de inmediato—no te acerques mucho a ella—le susurro su maestro con una voz escalofriante, sudo frio y asintió energéticamente— ¡bien!—hablo ahora animado y con aires de felicidad

—Aterrador—susurro mientras se iba a su asiento recibiendo la amable sonrisa de la peli-verde…sus sentidos de alerta se levantaron y se sentó pesadamente perdiendo su mirada en el maestro que solo agitaba las manos exageradamente e impartía sus clases

Las clases fueron interrumpidas cuando un barullo proveniente de los pasillos capto la atención de todos, Lenalee suspiro, el profesor salió para detener cualquier acto de vandalismo que algún alumno idiota estuviera haciendo.

El escándalo finalizo mientras Komui entraba más animado de lo usual, siguiéndole el paso se encontró con la chica más linda que haya conocido en su corta vida, portaba un uniforme diferente tipo gabardina negra y un hermoso cabello oscuro sujeto en una coleta alta y ojos del mismo color…tenía el ceño fruncido…pero aun así se veía bien…no notando _ese_ detalle

—Kanda-kun por favor toma asiento—la joven chasqueo la lengua evidentemente molesta mientras se iba a sentar junto a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes y un parche en el ojo derecho ¿Qué se creía? ¿Un pirata?—Allen-kun ¿Podrías dejar de ver a Kanda-kun y prestarme atención?—pidió con ojos llorosos su profesor un rubor se asomó por sus mejillas

— ¡Lo-lo siento!—se disculpó enseguida provocando las risas de todos y haciendo su sonrojo mayor

El recreo comenzó y sus tripas ya habían comenzado a comerse entre ellas, corrió como condenado a la cafetería, pero olvido que era nuevo y no había dado ningún recorrido antes, así que término perdiéndose

—Esto está mal—susurro para sí rodeándose de un aura deprimente, sintió algo entre sus cabellos y se puso alerta retirándose la capucha y de ella salió una bola dorada con alas y una cola— ¡Timcampy!—se alegró enseguida sujetando a la bola con alas entre sus manos—Dime ¿Dónde está el comedor?—pregunto transformando sus dientes blanquecinos en unos colmillos y su mirada era por demás escalofriante…si, ese era el cuándo tenía hambre.

No tardó en llegar al comedor con la ayuda de su _Golem _dorado, logrando que todos se quedaran estáticos ante su llegada…se maldijo mentalmente pues había olvidado que tenía la capucha abajo

— Ti-tiene un Golem—escucho que alguien susurro, Timcampy se posó en su cabeza mostrando una hilera de filosos dientes

— ¡Allen-kun!—ese grito proveniente de una de las mesas donde se encontraba la peli-verde, se tensó mientras la chica le hacía señas de que se acercara, lo dudo ¿Debería? Se acercó en automático cuando le vio a "Ella" sentada en el mismo lugar…definitivamente esa chica le atraía

—Che, ¿Por qué mierdas tengo que estar yo aquí?—quedo estático al escuchar su voz, tan molesta, tan ¿masculina? Esa chica definitivamente era inusual

—Esa boca Yuu—hablo el pelirrojo atrás de él haciéndole brincar

— ¿¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así!? ¡Estúpido conejo!—la ira se podía apreciar en sus hermosos ojos

—tranquilízate Yuu—la chica saco una espada ¿pero qué?

— ¡Kanda!—el grito de Lenalee le sobresalto y evito cualquier posible homicidio de parte de esa neurótica chica…esa chica debería estar presa, era totalmente un delito ser tan agresiva y aun así parecerle tan atractiva… ¡Demándenla!

— Allen ¿Cierto?—el pelirrojo le hablo y el solo asintió— Dime Allen… ¿Ese es tu color natural?—apunto curioso el cabello del chico, blanco como la nieve

—S-si—asintió mientras cubría su cabello

— ¿En serio?—pregunto esta vez curiosa la peli-verde

—Si—volvió a afirmar

— ¿Es de nacimiento?—pregunto el pelirrojo

—No—

— Entonces ¿Cómo puede ser natural?—le cortó el pirata

— ¡Cállense ya!—ese grito no solo alerto a todos en el comedor, sino que hizo que cierto peliblanco quedara asombrado por semejante demostración de autoridad de parte de la pelinegra quien a estas alturas mostraba una venita palpitante en la frente y el filo de su espada estaba reposando cerca del cuello del pelirrojo…simplemente magnifica

—Kanda—regaño Lenalee golpeándole ligeramente la cabeza, todos contuvieron el aliento inclusive el que no sabía nada de nada, su estómago gruño haciéndolo sonrojar y por consecuencia recordó porque había ido hacia ahí—Allen-kun deberías ir a pedir tus alimentos—le hablo dulcemente la peli-verde

— Te acompaño, tampoco he ido—hablo el pelirrojo tuerto— Yuu-chan—sea lo que sea que iba a decir fue cayado por un golpe de la nombrada, Lenalee suspiro y Allen se dio cuenta que tendría que ir solo.

Inmediatamente todos se quitaron dándole el paso al peliblanco, cualquier otro día le habría causado extrañeza pero ahora solo agradecía pues tenía hambre y no quería esperar

— Oh, pero que vemos aquí ¡Una cara nueva! Y dime dulzura ¿Qué quieres? Lo que sea Jerry te lo preparara—

— ¿En serio? ¡Ese Jerry es muy gentil!—hablo feliz por la propuesta, al moreno de anteojos oscuros le resbalo una gota en la cabeza

— Dime muchacho ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le pregunto con voz melosa y sonriendo abiertamente

—Soy Allen Walker ¡Un placer!—hizo una reverencia

— ¡Oh, y eres educado!—un rubor se asomó por las mejillas del hombre con tono de voz meloso, ¡Ese chico era un encanto!—Bien Allen-kun ¿Qué deseas?—retomo el tema principal

—Etto, pues quiero…— La cantidad de comida que ordeno fue tanta que a Jerry-San le salieron brillos en los ojos ¡Había encontrado a su chico soñado!—Y quiero 10 Mitarashi Dango…no mejor que sean 30—finalizo alegre

— ¡A la orden!—el cocinero comenzó a hacer el pedido cantando de la alegría, pasando luego de algunos minutos se encontraba con un carrito de servicio lleno de comida y dirigiéndose feliz a su mesa designada donde le esperaban cierta peli-verde y una chica malhumorada pero muy sensual…y después estaba ese pelirrojo abrazando a la pelinegra de una forma para nada amistosa…ni nada fraternal ¿acaso eran?

— ¡Baka Usagi! ¡Suéltame!—ese grito le hizo sonreír…al menos no eran pareja, sino se hubiera sentido mal por quitarle la pareja a alguien…porque ni loco dejaría pasar a la chica de sus sueños

—Pero Yuu-chan, si te suelto saldrás huyendo—escucho al pelirrojo

— ¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te castro Conejo idiota!—detuvieron su escandalo cuando vieron la enorme cantidad de comida

— ¿To-todo eso te comerás?—pregunto Lenalee extrañada, el albino asintió vigorosamente mientras se sentaba a comer

— ¿Tu-tu estomago es un agujero negro, o algo así?—pregunto el oji-verde con asombro

—Che, tonto Moyashi—

— ¿He? ¿Moyashi? ¿Eso qué es? Mi nombre es Allen ¿Entiendes? A-L-L-E-N— la pelinegro miro a otro lado desinteresadamente dejándole tieso ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Tsk, como si me importara—se alejó sin la mayor importancia haciéndole enfurecer, tal vez era la chica de sus sueños, pero eso no le quitaba lo antipática

—Discúlpalo ha tenido un día muy ajetreado—

— ¿A quién disculpo?—pregunto curioso

—A Kanda—le contesto la chica

—Yuu-chan es hombre—esa noticia dada por el conejo le cayó como un balde de agua fría— ¿Creíste que era mujer? ¿Por eso le mirabas tanto en clases?—se sonrojo involuntariamente ¿Qué debía decir?

— ¿Eso es cierto Allen-kun?— se sumergió en su comida provocando que a ambos chicos se les escurriera una gota en la cabeza, guardaron silencio hasta que el albino termino sus alimentos pero no pudieron interrogarlo más pues las clases habían sido retomadas.

Allen estaba devastado, la única chica de la cual se había interesado y resultaba no ser chica ¡Dios! ¿¡Porque le odias tanto!? Eso era totalmente desalentador, jamás se volvería a enamorar de una cara linda, aunque ciertamente el jamás se fijaba en eso ¿Por qué ahora sí? Llego al salón de clases pues había seguido al pelirrojo que dijo que su nombre era Lavy y a Lenalee por lo tanto no se perdió y eso agradecía.

Entro al salón quedando petrificado al ver quien sería su maestro en esa hora

— ¡Nooooooo!—grito llevándose las manos a la cara totalmente aterrorizado eso provoco curiosidad en todos quienes le miraron

— ¿Ocurre algo Allen-kun?—pregunto extrañada Lenalee, pues bien Allen era nuevo y no le conocía en lo absoluto, pero ella asumía que esa actitud no era propia del chico albino

— ¡Maestro!—grito

—Calla estúpido aprendiz y toma asiento de una vez— el hombre pelirrojo de apariencia imponente se mostraba relajado sentado de una forma vaga en su silla y colocando sus pies en el escritorio

— ¿Q-que hace aquí?—pregunto con aura oscura y con temblor en su cuerpo

— Yo aquí trabajo—

— ¡Eso ya lo sé!—grito molesto

— Entonces ¿¡Porque lo preguntas!?—

— Che, son muy ruidosos—

—Calla afeminado—todos en el aula quedaron congelados por la forma en la que el chico nuevo se dirigía al chico más temido de la escuela (y fuera de ella)

— ¿Co-como me has llamado?—un tic en el ojo izquierdo se podía apreciar y su espada estaba medio desvainada, todos se alejaron temiendo por sus vidas

—K-Kanda tranquilízate, Allen-kun no lo hizo por molestar—hablo Lenalee tratando de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente, lo cual causo que el pelinegro bajara la guardia, era bien sabido que Lenalee era la única chica en el instituto que podía detener los impulsos asesinos del espadachín por razón que todos desconocían

—A sus asientos ahora, tonto aprendiz no vuelvas a tentar a tu suerte—le susurro lo último burlón

—Moyashi-chan ¿Que fue eso de hace rato? ¿Es porque pensaste que Yuu-chan era mujer?—regreso a ver al pelirrojo que por alguna extraña razón se le había ocurrido gritar desde su asiento las interrogantes, Si las miradas mataran, Lavy hubiera muerto brutalmente.

Los cuchicheos no tardaron en llegar pero fueron silenciados tanto por la mirada asesina de Allen como la venita punzante en el rostro de Kanda, ambos eran una amenaza.

—Basta de tonterías ¡A trabajar!— Allen miro asombrado como todos sacaban unas flautas de sus ropas

— ¿Pero qué diablos?—pensó extrañado

—Baka aprendiz ¿Olvidaste tu flauta?—

—Ni-ni siquiera tengo una –hablo molesto

— ¡Tocaras el piano por tu insolencia!—grito el profesor Cross molesto

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Imposible!—

— ¡Cállate y toca el piano!—

— ¡No hay piano!—grito en protesta, ya nadie sabía lo que ocurría o si debía interferir, entre cosas extrañas las clases dieron fin y lentamente los alumnos comenzaron a irse siendo Lenalee, Lavy y Allen los últimos en irse

— ¿Creen que deberíamos levantar a Krory-san?—pregunto Lenalee apuntando al mencionado durmiendo en su butaca

—No le veo el caso, Eliade vendrá a buscarle ¿No?—Lenalee asintió ante lo dicho por Lavy

— ¡Lenaleeeeee!—grito el profesor Komui abrazando a la mencionada

—Hermano—saludo la chica feliz

— ¿Komui-san es hermano de Lenalee?—pregunto Allen extrañado

—Si ¡Así que aleja tus tentáculos de mi florecita!—el tono de voz infantil solo le causo gracia, pero no rio por cortesía

— Bien, nos vemos en la casa hermano—la chica iba a retomar camino

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Noooo!—el profesor volvió a lanzársele encima, siendo Lavy quien sujeto a la chica antes de que su hermano mayor la lastimara involuntariamente

— ¡Lavy pulpo! ¡Suelta a Lenalee!—pidió entre lágrimas ¡Nadie debía tocar con sus manos indecentes a su florecilla!

—Hermano por favor—la chica estaba molesta y Allen seguía sin saber si irse o quedarse ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Bu-bueno yo me voy—hablo nervioso aun sin saber si era escuchado o no

—Espera Allen-kun necesito un favor de tu parte—la seriedad con la que lo dijo le hizo creer que era grave—Kanda saldrá en dos horas de la sala de castigos ¿Podrías esperarlo?—

— ¿¡Que!?—fue la reacción de todos

—Gracias por aceptar—se fue del lugar saltando felizmente

—Bien ¡Nos vemos Moyashi-chan!—se despidió Lavy feliz de la vida y llevándose a Lenalee a rastras

— ¡No, esperen! ¿¡Dónde queda la dirección!?— su grito fue llevado por el aire, pues nunca llegó a oídos de esos dos chicos…o le ignoraron magistralmente, prefirió pensar que fue lo primero

Había caminado sin dirección durante un largo rato, Timcampy no le era de ayuda pues se había quedado dormido, no tenía lógica alguna pero su Golem se había quedado dormido ¿¡Cómo era posible eso!? Suspiro varias veces antes de admitir que estaba perdido…totalmente perdido, después de todo ¿Por qué él tenía que esperar a Kanda? Tal vez había sido su culpa que el pelinegro haya ido a parar a la dirección y que se haya tenido que quedar en la sala de castigo, pero solo eso ¡No estaba obligado a esperarle!

—Vaya primer día—se dijo a si mismo hastiado, si bien había conocido chicos nuevos y que le aceptaban tal y cual era, pues en ningún momento le habían hecho caras a su cabello o a su cicatriz que tenía en el ojo izquierdo...lo cual era agradable en más de un sentido. Aunque estaba ese terrible incidente de haber confundido a Kanda con una chica y haber estado momentáneamente interesado en "ella" eso era un gran golpe a su corazón que aún no se superaba de ello…tampoco el pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir en voz alta. Giro a la izquierda en uno de tantos pasillos aun sin saber bien a donde iba.

Quedo estático por lo que vio, ahí estaba ese sujeto que le había robado el aliento al pensar erróneamente que era mujer. Ósea ahí se encontraba Kanda pegado a la pared con su cabello suelto cayendo como cascadas oscuras por su rostro, abrió sus ojos maravillados, su corazón se aceleró y un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas aunque no era consciente de ello, Kanda se encontraba viendo con furia a su captor, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de la situación.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar Kanda se encontraba inmóvil y ligeramente magullado

—Sin tu arma no eres de temer ¿Verdad, Kanda?— el sujeto aplico más fuerza a su agarre, provocando una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible

Tanto Allen como Kanda quedaron en shock por lo sucedido después, el chico de apariencia grande y con una musculatura bestial, cabello negro desordenado y con rostro de tonto le beso ¡Beso a Kanda!

Kanda pataleo como si su vida dependiera de ello y tal vez así lo era ese mastodonte ya tenía rato besándole y Allen seguía sin poder moverse ¿Por qué? El grito de dolor proveniente del chico le hizo volver a la realidad, una muy extraña realidad.

—Bastardo—gruño con dificultad limpiándose la sangre de la boca, pues había mordido al desgraciado que oso besarle— ¿¡Porque carajos me besaste!?—estaba furioso

El chico se limpió la sangre de sus labios y sonrió tétricamente

—Porque Kanda ser más atractivo que cualquiera, no importa si ser hombre o no—quedo consternado por la contestación del hombre, nuevamente le aprisiono, Kanda se maldijo por bajar la guardia ante una situación para nada apropiada

— ¡Suéltalo!—ese grito le desconcertó

— ¿Mo-Moyashi?—

— ¡Es Allen!—

—Che, Como si me importara—miro hacia otro lado desinteresadamente, Allen se crispo ¿Qué acaso no entendía la situación? O tal vez era él quien no entendía las cosas muy bien ¿Por qué había querido ayudarle? Estúpidos y confusos sentimientos

— ¡Maldito Bakanda!—

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?—

Los tres chicos miraban sin expresión al hombre frente a ellos, cabello negro y rizado y un sombrero de copa

— Tikky—susurro el muchacho fornido

—Skinn ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu castigo termino hace 30 minutos ¿Quieres otro?—

Ambos sujetos se fueron dejándolos solos en esos largos y abandonados pasillos

— ¿Qué haces aquí Moyashi?—

— ¡Es Allen! Y Komui me envió a esperarte—el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras susurraba cosas inentendibles

—Che, ahora me ponen una niñera—

—Pues viendo las circunstancias de hace rato…creo que la necesitas—

—Eso fue solo porque me ataco de improviso—

— ¿En serio? Ja, si como no—

—No me interesa si me crees o no—

—Tener rostro femenino causa problemas ¿No es así?—el peliblanco hablo burlón, el pelinegro solo se limito a gruñir

— Entonces ¿Creíste que era mujer? ¿Por eso pusiste esa cara cuando me viste?—un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, la vergüenza que sentía ahora era incomparable ¡Se dio cuenta!

— ¿¡Q-que!?—intento sonar indignado, pero su voz solo mostraba nerviosismo, el espadachín sonrió triunfal, aunque fue más bien una mueca indescifrable

—Lo tomare como un sí—comenzó a caminar a uno de los salones cerrados maldiciendo una y otra vez al ver que era inútil abrirla ¿Cuándo se cerró? ¡Estaba abierta hace 30 minutos!—Estúpido Mikk—susurro con rabia contenida

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto Allen curioso por las mil y un caras de fastidio que hacia el pelinegro— ¿Por qué la quieres abrir?—pregunto a centímetros del japonés

—Mugen está dentro—no entendió esas palabras pero algo dentro suyo se molesto, la voz de Kanda había salido un poco melancólica

— ¿Quién es Mugen?—pregunto un tanto enojado y ni bien sabia la razón

—Que te importa—sentencio molesto, Allen quedo con aura maligna

—Desgraciado—hablo con voz entrecortada y mirada afilada, respiro profundo por varios segundos repitiendo constantemente "Calma" –Escucha, no sé porque Komui quiso que te esperara…pero definitivamente ¡Me largo!—su paciencia estaba la limite y ninguna condenada mantra le calmaría ¡Ese chico es exasperante!

No hubo contestación y sinceramente no la esperaba, un ruido sordo provoco que parara en seco y miro hacia atrás quedando horrorizado por lo visto, Kanda en un movimiento desesperado (Según Allen) había roto la puerta tal vez con una patada, pues no podía analizar bien las cosas con ese pelinegro parado serenamente mirando sin expresión a la ya destruida puerta y avanzando con pasos decididos hacia su interior, el peliblanco quedo estático por unos segundos y solo reacciono cuando el moreno salió del lugar con aires de grandeza y espada a un costado de su cintura ¿Pero que le sucede a ese chico? ¿Su espada se llamaba Mugen? ¿Qué clase de loco le pone nombre a su espada?

— ¿Vienes o no?—

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único sabio que pudo articular, el mayor chasqueo la lengua y sin más comenzó a caminar alejándose lentamente del oji-gris— ¡e-espera!—Allen corrió detrás pues no quería perderse nuevamente—Kanda ¿Qué no ibas a salir en dos horas?—le pregunto pues recordaba que Komui le dijo esa información

—Che, hace 40 minutos que salimos del castigo ¿En dónde carajos estabas?—

— ¿Ya-ya pasaron dos horas?—su aura comenzó a volverse depresiva, no había caminado por dos horas ¿O sí? Era verdad que tardo mucho caminando y que se le hiso eterna su búsqueda pero ¿Dos horas? ¡Imposible!

—Tsk eres un Moyashi inservible—

Sin más avanzaron a la salida con un Kanda normal (lo Kanda normal) y un Allen ensimismado

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí le dejo ¿Qué les pareció? acepto de todo (Menos propuestas de matrimonio)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Esto es un Yullen/Arenka pero no es Yaoi wuajajaja ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Allen Walker, joven de 15 años de buena apariencia y de modales pulcros

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque yo también!? ¡El idiota ese fue el causante de todo!—O bueno, casi siempre. Allen se encontraba furioso por lo que le decían y señalaba a Kanda, quien solo se limito a chasquear la lengua y mirar a la entretenida pared. Aunque debía admitir que se había asustado, y es que llego 30 minutos tarde en su segundo día de escuela…pero ciertamente esa no había sido su culpa, sino de esos hombres que le persiguieron porque su maestro (Léase Cross) les debía dinero y el tuvo que jugar al póker para acabar con la deuda; sin pensarlo su avaricia le hizo sacar hasta lo que tenían puesto, pero como el caballero que la mayoría de las veces era, se las entrego. Solo esperaba que no volvieran a caer en las garras de su maestro.

— Ciertamente Allen-Kun—hablo Komui sosteniendo una taza de café, con un conejo de decoración, eso le hizo recordar a Lavi y a su abrazo asfixiante que recibió solo entro al salón seguido de un montón de preguntas que de solo recordarlas se abrumaba

— Pero se supone que fuiste para evitar cualquier daño que el chico pudiera causar—hablo ese sujeto de la otra vez, el sujeto que si su memoria no le fallaba se llamaba Tikky ¿Él era un profesor?

—Pues yo no— su semblante se tranquilizó mientras intentaba por quinta vez explicar que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que paso con la puerta

—El Moyashi tiene razón—quedo perplejo, ¿Kanda le estaba dando la razón?—El idiota este tiene la culpa—señalo a Tikky sin ninguna muestra de respeto, estaban enfrente del director e insulto a un posible profesor, se sujetó el puente de la nariz ¿Eso también le perjudicaría a él?

—Escucha afeminado yo no tengo la culpa, trata de ser responsable de tus actos por una vez y no involucres al enano en esto— sus ojos se iluminaron ese sujeto era un santo, quito el cartel de "Acosador" porque definitivamente no le quedaba

—Che, cállate Mikk—

—Cállense ustedes dos, cualquier tensión amorosa puede esperar a la salida—hablo el director con tono serio dejando a más de uno congelados

—Pero qué cosas dices Conde—sonrió burlón el "acosador" del cual quien sabe porque le volvió a catalogar así

—No digas idioteces Gordo—se enfurruño Kanda, todos los presentes volvieron a quedar congelados ¿Qué tan grosero era Kanda? ¿Cuántos insultos toleraría ese extraño pero agradable director? ¿Por qué aun no le dejaban ir todavía? ¿Cuántas preguntas más haría? ¿Por qué no se callaba?

No supo cuánto tardo en la oficina del director, pero descubrió que Tikky era hijo del "conde" y que este estaba interesado en Kanda….ah y no era ningún tipo de profesor, supervisor ni maestro suplente…solo iba para acosar a Kanda, eso de alguna manera le molestaba…y mucho

Ahora se encontraba en el comedor el cual no hubiera encontrado a tiempo sino fuera porque siguió a Kanda, el cual le insulto cada dos segundos y él le respondía cada segundo

—Allen-kun, te perdiste las clases—le dijo preocupada Lenalee una vez que llego a ellos

—Sí, el director dijo que arreglaría eso—le informo para evitar más preocupaciones sonriéndole cálidamente

—Qué suerte tienes Moyashi-chan—hablo alegre Lavi

—No gracias a Kanda—volteo a verle con odio y este no tardo en corresponder, todos los espectadores podían jurar que veían chispas y fuego destellar de sus ojos…simplemente aterrador

—Ch-chicos, deberías comer Allen-kun—anuncio Lenalee haciendo que este olvidara su enojo

—Yu-chan ¿Tu no comerás?—el pelirrojo miro sonriente al pelinegro quien solo gruño

—Mikk está aquí—eso hizo que todos se atragantaran, a excepción de Allen quien apenas llegaba de la fila y no entendía porque sus amigos tosían, un aura tenebrosa se hizo presente y no era la suya. Pero venía detrás, giro lentamente mirando a Tikky Mikk sonriendo de una forma tétrica causándole un estremecimiento

—Que hay enano—saludo con ese apodo que tampoco le gustaba—Comes mucho ¿No?—miro su carrito de servicio y el asintió mirándole desconfiado

—Hay que huir mientras está ocupado con Allen-chan—hablo por debajo Lavi, Kanda asintió de inmediato y Lenalee les miro con reproche— ¿Qué? Allen-chan no es asunto de interés para Tikky—

—Tampoco tu Lavi—sentencio Lenalee

— Cállense de una vez, Conejo avanza—El pelinegro estaba furioso e hizo un esfuerzo por no gritar

— ¿Dónde vas Kanda?—se quedaron helados, Lenalee sintió pena por su amigo y Lavi estaba por utilizar el plan B

—Moyashi-chan ¿No pelearas por Yu-chan?—

— ¿Eh?—expresión general, la gente restante comenzó a irse en cuanto escucharon el comentario del Conejo-suicida

— ¿Que has dicho?—hablaron Kanda y Allen al unísono con mirada de bestia y voz de ultra-tumba, Lavi se fue a una esquina a temblar como conejo asustado y Lenalee juraría que lo vio con todo y orejas, Tikky a su vez sonrió complacido

— ¡Tikky!—ese grito se escuchó por todo el comedor y una chica de pelo corto y alborotado se acercó alegremente dando saltitos

—Road-san—saludo confundida Lenalee

—Hola, Lena ¿Qué hacen afuera? Las clases comenzaron hace rato—

— ¿¡Que!?—se alteró Allen y rápidamente comenzó a comer, pues había escuchado por ahí que Jerry-san no le daría alimentos a nadie que osara desperdiciar su comida, y no quería comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos

A todos les escurrió una gotita en la cabeza

—Tonto Moyashi—susurro Kanda comenzando a caminar alejándose de todos los que le molestaran, Lenalee fue por Lavi quien seguía repitiendo "Son unos Akumas" en posición fetal y mirada perturbada

Road y Tikky se miraron confundidos sin comprender mucho

— ¿No deberías estar también en clases?—Pregunto el joven a su bella y joven sobrina, la chica sonrió nerviosamente—Ve ahora—ante la orden la chica hizo un puchero y se fue a su respectivo salón.

Allen termino unos minutos después encontrándose con nadie en el lugar—Genial—hablo con pesadez dirigiendo sus utensilios al lugar de limpieza y después de eso largarse a sus clases, a los cuales llegaba tarde nuevamente

—Allen ¿Cierto?— eso le sobresalto, miro a un lado encontrándose a Tikky sonriéndole amistosamente y haciendo una reverencia con su sombrero

—Tikky—hablo brusco y sin saber bien porque

—Vamos Chaval, no necesitas ser brusco conmigo—

—Lo siento—se disculpó ante su agresión—No sé porque actué así—hablo apenado ante su conducta

—Solo estas celoso, eso es entendible—

— ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué he de estarlo?—su rostro confundido le hizo gracia al mayor

—Eres apenas un niño—sacudió sus blancos cabellos en forma de despedida haciéndole sacar una vena

—No soy un niño, tengo 15, pronto cumpliré 16—sonrió con suficiencia

—Aun eres un niño para tener algo con Kanda—eso le molesto ¿De dónde sacaba que él quería a Kanda? ¿Qué acaso los dos no eran hombres? Bueno, también Tikky lo era—Se bueno y apártate de él ¿Quieres?—

— ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?—se sorprendió a si mismo por la pregunta que saco—es decir, Kanda no me interesa, así que por favor no me moleste con eso, llego tarde a mi aula—

Después de eso se marchó con paso apurado, perdiéndose 5 veces antes de llegar a su clase…que termino al momento de llegar

—El mejor segundo día—susurro para sí mismo con aura deprimente sentado en su pupitre

La clase siguiente fue rápida y muy rara, y más por su profesor que terminaba sus frases con ~Lero~ y tenía una calabaza en su cabeza, si una escuela muy normal.

—Oi, Moyashi—

—Es Allen—corrigió cansado— ¿Qué quieres Kanda?—

—El Director nos quiere en la sala de castigos—le informo mirándole estoico, ¿Eso es enserio? A dios le gustaba conspirar en su contra ¿¡Quien mierda piensa que está interesado en Kanda!? ¡Lo odia!— ¡Apresúrate!—le grito Kanda en el oído estremeciéndole completo

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Me quieres dejar sordo!?—se sacudió el oído afectado

—Solo apresúrate—le hablo tranquilo y con una imperceptible voz femenina, le siguió en silencio llegando a la sala de castigos

— ¿¡Que!?—grito Allen consternado

—Limpiaran el salón entero y Kanda reparara la puerta—les informo un sujeto de cabello rubio y parado, además de una bata blanca

— ¿De dónde carajos sacare los utensilios?—pregunto Kanda tranquilo

—Te los daré en un segundo, se los entregaras a Skinn cuando finalicen—

— ¿Por qué a él?— pregunto Allen alarmado, aunque no lo dio a notar

—Él también fue castigado, Baka Moyashi— le sonrió burlón y el peliblanco sintió algo dentro de él agitarse. Reveer fue por las cosas dejándoles solos

—Estás tranquilo muy a pesar de lo sucedido ayer—le hablo Allen serio, Kanda bufo

—Me agarro desprevenido, no volverá a suceder…ni mucho menos ahora que conozco sus intenciones—hablo con un deje de rencor

—Pensé que te prohibieron traer a Mugen… ¿Por cuantas semanas?— el gruñido del moreno le hizo pensar que eso era un tema delicado…pero no le haría caso— 5 semanas ¿Cierto?—su sonrisa se amplió al ver al pelilargo con mirada asesina— ¿Eso cuantos meses son?—el joven Allen Walker quería morir joven y bello— ¿Un mes?—y aun no hacia su testamento, ni besado a una bella chica— ¿La puedes utilizar en tu casa? Oh, es cierto…tu padre te la quito hasta que terminara tu castigo—su sonrisa macabra fue opacada por la cara de demonio puesta por Kanda...

El moreno sujeto del cuello al Moyashi acercándole peligrosamente a su cara dispuesto a molerle a golpes, sus miradas chocaron y la intensidad iba en aumento

—Ejem—Reveer llego justo a tiempo para evitar una masacre…o unirse a las victimas dejadas por el encabronado pelilargo—Kanda no hagas más problemático tu castigo—eso causo que soltara a Allen quien suspiro de alivio, Kanda le quito los utensilios al rubio de una forma brusca y Allen le miro de mala gana (A Kanda)

Su labor dio inicio comenzando los dos a hacer su parte, Allen movía las sillas y Kanda trapeaba, Allen secaba y Kanda volvía a acomodar las butacas, un gran equipo ciertamente, pero quien lo dijera en voz alta terminaría bien muerto por el dúo dinámico Kanda/Allen

Su estómago comenzó a reclamar alimentos mientras se ofrecía a llevar los utensilios, Kanda no se opuso mucho, después de todo aún faltaba que el reparara la puerta, Allen por su parte ya había acabado y ya no tenía nada que le anclara a la escuela

—Kanda—le llamo al chico quien se mostraba concentrado en terminar su labor, mirando la puerta nueva que debía instalar— ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?—le pregunto dudoso

— Claro que si ¿Por quien me tomas?—

— ¿En serio?—pregunto no muy convencido, el otro gruño

—No es la primera que reparo o coloco—le informo para que ya se largara de una vez por todas y dejara de joderle

—Eso si te creo, entonces ¿Te gusta andar de dando patadas karatecas a puertas inocentes?—

—Lárgate Moyashi—pidió con su paciencia acabada

—No—respondió simple, el espadachín karateca le miro enojado—Kanda por tu culpa estoy aquí…por lo menos deberías invitarme la cena para compensarlo—hablo con una voz bastante seria, como si en verdad estuviera hablando enserio. Kanda arqueo una ceja

—No te invitare ni una mierda—

—Quiero cena…no eso—hablo burlón, Kanda gruño, después de varios segundos suspiro rendido

—Bien—

— ¿Eh?—Allen no creía que el chico ahí frente a él haya accedido, no es como si hubiera hablado enserio, pero no desaprovecharía una oportunidad de comer gratis, sonrió mientras se alejaba a devolver los utensilios.

Kanda se había quedado solo y maldecía en todos los idiomas conocidos al estúpido Moyashi, pero ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado? Hubiera sido más fácil aventarle la puerta nueva y dejarlo inconsciente…aunque realmente no quería quedarse otro mes sin mugen

—Estúpido Moyashi—susurro molesto

— ¿No es mejor tenerme a mí en tus pensamientos?—esa voz le sobresalto

—Mikk—gruño

—Así está mejor—fue acorralado por el hombre de sombrero de copa, abrió sus ojos asombrados, ese idiota sí que era rápido, Tikky le sujeto por el mentón acariciando su mejilla suevamente—eres más linda de lo que recuerdo—su sonrisa se ensancho al sentir como el japonés se tensaba

—Vete a la mierda—gruño escupiéndole, Tikky se limpió el rostro sin soltar al chico

—Si sigues con ese carácter…no dudare en hacerte mío—le susurro lo último a centímetros de su oído, logrando lamer su lóbulo, Kanda se paralizo, ese chico le era repugnante, Tikky le volvió a sujetar del mentón acercándose lentamente a él o mejor dicho a sus labios, pero una fuerza misteriosa le detuvo

—Serias tan amable de dejar a Kanda terminar su labor—hablo Allen con semblante frio y sujetando su hombro con furia, el mayor ni se inmuto pero soltó al japonés quien no dudo en alejarse

—Solo por esta vez—hablo al tiempo que se retiraba, Kanda gruño mientras se apresuraba a terminar su labor, comenzó a colocar la puerta a una velocidad increíble dejando asombrado al peliblanco, pero ¿Lo estaba haciendo bien?

— Kanda—llamo serio

— ¿Qué mierdas quieres?—pregunto tosco y mirándole enojado, Allen se crispo

— ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso estás enojado por haberte arruinado el beso? Pues disculpa—hablo con falsa pena

— ¿Qué mierdas quieres?—

— De ti nada—

— ¿¡Para qué diablos me hablas si no vas a querer nada!?—

— ¡Yo no te hable!—grito furioso, ambas miradas mostraban furia y unas pequeñas chispas chocaban entre ellas— ¿Ya terminaste?—pregunto Allen rompiendo el contacto

—Si—contesto simple

—Entonces ¿Ya podemos irnos?—le hablo esperanzado, tenía hambre—

—Si—

— ¡Genial!—hablo animado sujetándole de la mano y llevándoselo lejos de la escuela. O eso planeaba pero termino perdiéndose

—Eres un inútil—hablo Kanda molesto al momento de retomar el camino verdadero, el albino hizo un puchero

—Yo no tengo la culpa—lloriqueo cómicamente

—Che—

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, no siendo conscientes de que a un estaban tomados de la mano…o bueno, solo uno no era consciente de sus actos.

**_Fin capitulo Marzo del 2015_**

* * *

**Wuajaja hasta aquí le dejo ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto de todo (Menos propuestas de matrimonio) **

**Hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esto es un Yullen/Arenka pero no es Yaoi ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Mis parpados pesaban—Moyashi—escuche una dulce y lejana voz, fruncí el ceño—Moyashi—repitió esta vez más cerca seguido de un tirón en mi cabeza ¡Auch!— ¡Moyashi!—pronto sentí como el lugar al lado mío era habitado, mi molestia iba aumentando— ¡Papi!—mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y caí de la cama—Hasta que despiertas Moyashi—me sobe la zona adolorida ¿Qué rayos hacia Kanda en mi habitación? ¿Cómo entro a la casa? Fue lo primero que pensé—Buenos días—me saludo abrazándome

— ¿Eh?—me extrañe…y no por el abrazo. Sino por ¿Desde cuándo Kanda era del tamaño de un niño? Le separe lentamente, topándome con unos hermosos ojos plateados— ¿Qui-quien eres tú?—pregunte extrañado

—Eres cruel papi—hablo la niña de aproximadamente siete años, de un cabello negro largo sujeto en una coleta baja, tez blanca y una blusa japonesa roja y un pantalón de tela negro, sus ojos aguados me dejaron tieso

— ¿Papi?—me extrañe y rápidamente a mi mente vino la imagen de un pelirrojo riéndose burlón ¿Dónde diablos estaban las cámaras? Donde las encontrara golpearía al conejo por esa broma de mal gusto, aunque ¿De dónde habrá sacado a esta hermosa niña? Y lo más importante ¿Cuándo había llegado a la casa? Si recordaba bien, estaba en un establecimiento de comida junto a Kanda ¿Esto sería un sueño?

—Realmente eres cruel ¿Ya olvidaste a tu propia hija?—sus ojos se humedecían a cada segundo ¿Realmente era un sueño? ¿O una broma de Lavi?

— N-no llores—le abrace por instinto, esa niña me partía el corazón, su aroma me era tan familiar…idéntico al de Kanda al igual que casi todo en esa niña, solo los ojos y su piel eran diferentes

—Oi, Moyashi—me tense ¿En serio? ¿¡Como diantres entraban a mi cuarto!? Seguía sentado en el suelo, incapaz de mirar al chico detrás de mí posiblemente recargado en el umbral de la puerta—Moyashi—volvió a llamar

— ¡Es Papi! ...Allen ¡Es Allen!—corregí riendo nervioso, escuche como caminaba hacia mí, con el típico caminar de Kanda…tan decidido aunque calmado, trague saliva ¿Ese era mi fin? ¿Qué había hecho yo?

—Papi—susurro en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda ¿¡Que!? Maldición, maldición…esto realmente era una broma, si debía ser eso. Por eso Kanda acepto invitarme la comida…le había puesto algún tipo de somnífero

—Yo mejor me largo—hablo la niña con tono molesto y azotando la puerta. Parpadee varias veces, dándome cuenta que Kanda estaba sentado entre mis piernas abrazándome por el cuello, lo que provocaba que nuestras respiraciones chocaran, me sonroje

—Tantos años y sigo provocándote eso Moyashi—hablo burlón, dándome cuenta de que su tono de voz era suave y notoriamente femenino. Además de muy sensual ¿Pero qué?

Le abrace por la cintura besándole de improviso, sus labios tan dulces muy a pesar de que el odiaba eso, acaricie su mejilla, tan suave como una flor…esto definitivamente era un sueño ¿O una broma? ¿Estaba mal aprovecharme? Aunque no creo que Kanda se prestara para una broma así…e inclusive esa niña ¿De dónde le sacarían?

Nos separamos por falta de aire, mi corazón estaba demasiado acelerado y ni hablar de mi zona baja, quien ya comenzaba a despertar

—Es demasiado temprano para esto Moyashi—me susurro con ese tono de voz ¡Maldición! ¿¡Desde cuando su tono de voz era tan femenino!?

—Solo media hora— ¿Qué? Oigan esperen un minuto ¡Ese no soy yo! Bueno si soy yo ¡Pero no soy yo!

—No—sentencio parándose súbitamente, quede embobado, su cabello estaba suelto cayendo como cascada oscura por su rostro, su rostro más maduro y ciertamente más hermoso, además de tener un short negro dejando ver esas largas piernas y un top blanco dejando ver su vientre plano y ligeramente marcado, entonces caí en cuenta, su cuerpo era totalmente femenino, con sus medidas posiblemente de 90, 60, 90— ¿Qué mierda miras Moyashi?—pregunto ella bruscamente…esto definitivamente era un extraño sueño, porque Kanda jamás se prestaría para hacer una broma de este tipo y mucho menos cuando no solo su rostro es femenino

—A ti—conteste levantándome y abrazándole por la cintura, otra cosa que observe…era de la misma estatura que Kanda, tal vez más alto

Le recosté lentamente en la cama…esto ya estaba avanzando demasiado…y lo peor de todo es que ya no era yo quien me controlaba.

Le bese con más desespero

— ¡Nooooo!—grite levantándome abruptamente ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

— Al fin despiertas Moyashi—voltee a ver al portador de esa varonil voz, encontrándome a un estoico Kanda con su vestimenta natural, de gabardina y su cabello recogido

— Lo lamentamos mucho señor, estamos tan apenados—esas voces me hicieron recordar donde estaba

—Deberían estarlo…no le mataron—

— ¿Qué dijiste Kanda?—pregunte con una venita en mi cien…ese desgraciado

—Nada que te importe Moyashi…además ¿Nunca te fijas en lo que consumes?—

— ¿Eh?—me extrañe, hice memoria recordando que estaba comiendo normalmente…recordando bajamente una tapa asesina que causo mi asfixia…soy un idiota

—Eres un inútil—hablo malhumorado, bufe… me levante del suelo y Kanda dejo de estar en cuclillas

—Realmente lo sentimos tanto…por nuestro descuido su comida será completamente gratis—

—No es ne…—Kanda me calló con un golpe

—Más les vale que esto no vuelva a ocurrir—les hablo mirándoles amenazante, todos temblaron…incluyéndome

Salimos del establecimiento aun recibiendo las disculpas

—Kanda—llamo el albino y el pelinegro le ignoro

— ¡Kanda!—grito cerca de su oído

— ¿¡Que mierda quieres Moyashi!?—

— ¿Cómo fue que me "Salvaron"?—pregunto curioso, el pelinegro se tenso

—Que te importa—hablo molesto

— ¿Eh? ¡Kanda! Tienes que decirme—

—No tengo porque hacerlo—sentencio comenzando a caminar más rápido

— ¡Oye!—le alcanzo—Kanda ¿No quieres decírmelo?—

—No—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque no—

—Pero…—el pelinegro le calló mirándole como demonio, en eso sintió como algo salía de su bolsillo— ¡Timcanpy! ¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?—la bola dorada asintió vigorosamente— ¿Grabaste lo que paso?—pregunto esperanzado, la Snitch dorada volvió a asentir— ¡Genial!—celebro

— Tu…maldito ¿No te habían quitado a la estúpida bola con alas?—pregunto Kanda con un aura oscura rodeándole, Allen se extrañó pero no le dio importancia

—Sí, pero Timcanpy me siguió…siempre lo hace ¿Mugen puede hacer eso? ¿No? Que lastima—sí, el albino debía admitir que le tenía cierto rencor a esa espada…y no era porque con ella amenazaba su vida constantemente…ni tampoco por el hecho de que Kanda estuviera "Enamorado" de esa espada…no claro que no era por eso.

—Tim, muéstrame lo que ocurrió—pidió y el Golem mostro sus hileras de dientes sonriendo macabro…Kanda podía jurar que con eso se estaba burlando de él

—Moyashi…te matare—Allen sintió miedo, sintió que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento, podía jurar que a Kanda le habían salido cuernos y colmillos, además de esa aura terrorífica que se había formado a su alrededor ¿El que había hecho? ¿Kanda se habrá dado cuenta de su sueño con "Ella? Si es así ¿¡Como lo hizo!?

Kanda sujeto a Timcanpy con sus dos manos, su mirada mostraba enojo completo pero el Golem sabía la causa, pero el como buen Golem no defraudaría a su amo…moriría, pero no moriría sin mostrarle la verdad a su adorado amo.

Kanda se quedó en Shock, Allen miraba atentamente lo que estaba proyectando Timcanpy, el alboroto que causo y como todos los trabajadores corrían por todos lados sin hacer nada, Kanda le miraba ¿Preocupado? Y miraba con furia a los encargados que no sabían que hacer ¿Es enserio?

— _Son unos inútiles_—hablo molesto mientras le "Besaba"…eso explicaba porque no le quería decir

—Yo me largo—hablo Kanda molesto dejando atrás aun Allen quien ni consciente era de su alrededor, el albino se tocó los labios parpadeando varias veces

— ¿Y Kanda?—pregunto al aire pues sabía que Tim no le respondería

Timcanpy era un Golem bueno, tan bueno que se le había perdonado la vida de aquella vez que rompió por accidente el tarro de su antiguo amo Cross, y ahora se salvaba de las terribles manos de ese pelinegro afeminado y aterrador, revoloteaba feliz porque su actual amo sabía lo que ocurrió, ahora podía "Morir en paz" aunque claro, el aún no lo haría porque era un Golem bueno

—Oye Timcanpy—el susodicho le "Miro" — ¿Esta mal que me enamore de alguien como Kanda?—le pregunto con la mirada perdida ¿¡Pero que decía!? Pobre de su amo ¿Cómo decía eso? asintió vigorosamente, como buen Golem debía impedir ese "enamoramiento" que no sabía que era pero debía ser algo malo…y más si era alguien igual a Kanda

—Ya veo—hablo con desgana—supongo que estoy mal—le sonrió y Timcanpy no entendió nada ¿Querer a alguien como Kanda te hacia feliz? ¿Qué era un Kanda? Él también quería uno, comenzó a aletear con fuerza cuando Allen le sujeto para meterlo al bolsillo ¡No quería volver ahí!

—Timcanpy ¡Auch! ¡Timcanpy no me muerdas! ¡Timcanpy! ¡Vuelve!—

Kanda caminaba con un humor de perros esa maldita bola le había delatado, su sonrojo era leve, esa sería la última vez que ayudaría aun Moyashi, se había largado realmente que era vergonzoso

— ¡Yu!—gruño intentando huir pero el pelirrojo llevaba refuerzos

— ¡Kanda!—saludo la peli-verde— ¿Vamos al cine?—asintió, después de todo el dinero que hubiera gastado con el Moyashi no había sido tocado ¿Por qué había aceptado la demanda del Moyashi?

— ¿Te gusta?—se sonrojo involuntariamente

— ¿Qué?—se extrañó mirando hacia otro lado

— ¿Te has sonrojado?—preguntaron ambos acompañantes

—Yu ¡Eres tan linda!—

— ¡Muérete conejo!—el pelinegro se apartó con brusquedad

— ¿Entonces vemos esta?—pregunto Lenalee extrañada

—Si como sea—hablo sin prestar atención…

**Varios minutos después….**

Lenalee estaba feliz con sus palomitas y refrescos, en medio estaba un Lavi extrañado y un Kanda con un tic en el ojo

—Esto es una porquería—hablo molesto

—Pero Yu…tú la elegiste—hablo Lavi divertido

— ¿Cuándo hice eso?—pregunto extrañado

—Cuando estábamos eligiendo, Lenalee voto por esta y te pregunto si te gustaba…te sonrojaste y después dijiste que SI—

—Yo no me refería a eso—susurro, sonrojándose después por su comentario

**Al término **

—Estuvo demasiado linda la película—hablo Lenalee con pañuelos en mano

—Es cierto…y como su amor imposible dio frutos—le secundo Lavi con lágrimas

—Che—

— Vamos Kanda ¿Me dirás que no te conmovió?—pregunto Lenalee

—Se me hizo una estupidez—sentencio comenzando a caminar, seguido del par quienes no dejaban de hablar de la película

**Fin del capítulo **

**Contestando Review**

**_Nikona: jeje Road aun no se lanza a los brazos de Allen por que no le conoce todavía…al menos no tan bien xD y perdona por contestarte hasta ahora…soy una olvidadiza nivel: experta_**

**lamento la demora, no creo que vuelva a pasar pero bueno :D**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejaron Review y a los que lo leen **

**¡Muchas gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esto es un Yullen/Arenka pero no es Yaoi ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Allen parecía lobo enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro con una mano en el mentón con aires pensativos, un mes ya había pasado y su grupo de amigos ya había crecido.

Krory un chico de su salón 1-A quien era tímido e inocente, quien al parecer tenía 18 años, eso le extraño, Se suponía que los de esa edad ya deberían estar en tercer año…claro que no dijo eso en voz alta, al parecer su nuevo amigo era muy plañidero y tenía a una novia muy ¿Cómo decirlo? Era como una versión de Komui…salvo que ella era muy atractiva. Pero ese no era el punto, descubrió que él era el más pequeño del salón.

Lenalee tenía 16 años, siendo la más joven de las mujeres, Lavi y Kanda tenían 18 años, había otros más que eran conocidos como "Buscadores" vaya a saber uno por que, el más destacable era "Toma y Chaoji"también habíauna joven llamada Miranda, una castaña mujer con ojeras bastante llamativas y que terminaba disculpándose con todos por cosas que nadie entendía.

Tampoco podía olvidar a Road, quien a pesar de su estatura y apariencia de niña era la mayor de todas…algo que le desencajaba por completo. En fin se había dado cuenta que todos en su salón tenían por lo mucho 18 años ¿Por qué? Esa era una pregunta sin respuesta pues solo estaría en su mente.

Pero debía admitir que eso no era lo que le estaba comiendo la cabeza, se dejó caer en su cama suspirando con frustración "¿Qué debía hacer ahora?" Se preguntó mentalmente pasando su mano en su blanquecina cabellera

—_Solo eres un niño_—esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza con un profundo eco

—Kanda—susurro con añoranza, ese era la fuente de sus problemas, Tikky ya se lo había dicho, solo era un niño para Kanda…ahora ya lo sabía ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar esos absurdos sentimientos? Y si, eran absurdos ya que ambos eran HOMBRES…una triste realidad, claro que había descubierto que a Kanda le seguían tanto hombres como mujeres por igual, eso le molestaba de sobremanera aunque sabía esconderlo perfectamente.

Claro que Lenalee siempre le terminaba preguntando por qué rompía el lápiz o miraba con furia a cierto pelirrojo quien se acercaba demasiado al pelinegro, aunque el pelirrojo ¿A quién no se le acercaba demasiado?

Suspiro nuevamente, pero ahora fastidiado, si bien ya había pasado un mes, sus castigos habían sido levantados y a Kanda ya no le molestarían tanto, pues sus "Seguidores" al momento de percatarse que el japonés ya no tenía su espada, comenzaron a acosarlo el doble, lo cual terminaba con un espadachín manoseado, magullado y todo lo que terminara en "ado" menos Violado, ya que Lavi se encargaba de proteger "La Pureza" de su azabache amigo, algunas veces Komui se unía (a la manoseada) y es ahí cuando Lenalee intervenía.

Algunas veces el ayudaba, pero solo cuando veía que Lavi no podía con todos esos "abusadores", por supuesto Kanda solo se limitaba a mirar todo desinteresadamente, jamás se había metido en la pelea, pues según el "No quería estar otro mes sin Mugen" él siempre terminaba insultándole y comenzando una pelea verbal que dejaba a todos atónitos y temblorosos, ahí habían descubierto que "sus peleas" eran más eficientes que los golpes y advertencias de Lavi.

Esas peleas de protección terminaba poniéndoles en la sala de castigos, Lavi se quejaba constantemente de que su amigo no se metiera a salvarlo cada vez que le superaban en número, Allen simplemente no comprendía porque el pelirrojo le ayudaba…aunque claro también para él era un alivio.

Kanda no era débil, eso lo tenían todos en claro. Con o sin Mugen era capaz de infringir un temor peor que cualquier tipo de "Komurin" que Komui pudiera construir, porque sí. El supervisor/maestro en sus ratos libres construía "Robots" para alejar a los "Pulpos" de su querida Lenalee o solo para ayudarle a sus malévolos planes de "secuestrar a Kanda" ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía con exactitud, pero eso era algo que a Kanda le tenía sin cuidado y a Allen le disgustaba, Lenalee solo se limitaba a pedir disculpas por los tratos bruscos de su hermano.

Pero regresando a que Kanda no era débil…aunque ciertamente comenzaba a dudar, varias veces ya había visto como le aprisionaban con facilidad, primero Skin Bolic, secundado por Tikky Mikk, sus "Seguidores" también lo hacían ¡Incluso Lavi! Siempre decía que era porque le tomaban de improviso, pero esa ya era una excusa vieja.

Ahora solo se limitaba a ver el techo de su habitación, se encontraba con su uniforme de su escuela ya que faltaba poco para que se fuera…ese día Timcampy volaba felizmente, pues ya podía salir y pasearse por los pasillos de La Orden libremente sin estar aprisionado en un bolsillo.

* * *

Lavi se encontraba en la entrada de su escuela imponente y tétrica a la vista. Reconocida internacionalmente por su alto grado académico y por su "riguroso" plan de estudios.

El conejo. Como le catalogaba la gran mayoría gracias a su estimada amiga y amor de infancia…y posiblemente aun lo sea.

Siempre había albergado esos sentimientos por su amiga.

— ¡Yuu-Chan!—grito eufórico mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, la pelinegra se tensó y se apartó justo a tiempo antes de ser aprisionado en los fuertes y asfixiantes brazos del pelirrojo, le propino una colleja

— Estúpido conejo ¡No me llames por mi primer nombre!—ordeno iracundo

—Aterrador—susurro para sí rodeado de miedo—Pero, pero ¡Yuu!—se acercó a abrazarle nuevamente, el chico intento huir pero esta vez fue inútil

—Su-el-ta-me—hablo entrecortado, la furia era apreciado en sus ojos, Lavi tembló pero no le soltó, al contrario le apego más a su cuerpo

—Eres muy cruel…—le susurro en el oído haciéndole estremecer, su cabello azabache fue suelto seguido de una risita traviesa del oji-verde

— ¿La…Lavi?—la voz de Kanda mostraba un disimulado nerviosismo, el aludido sonrió complacido, pero después sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza cayendo semiinconsciente—Te dije que me soltaras, che. Eres una molestia—hablo el japonés con semblante estoico y pasando desinteresadamente por el cuerpo del chico—Estúpido conejo atrevido—susurro sujetando su cabello nuevamente, las pocas personas que habían observado esa escena parecieron asombradas y luego aterradas, aunque claro no había alguien quien no le haya tomado fotos al sensual de Kanda con el cabello suelto y cuando se lo estaba sujetando…ya tenían su fuente de inspiración en las noches solitarias.

* * *

Lenalee caminaba por los oscuros pasillos con una charola con una taza de café con un dibujo de conejo, ella era asistente de llevar el café a su hermano quien trabajaba arduamente…o al menos eso intentaba

— ¡Nii-San!—grito para llamar la atención del mayor quien dormía plácidamente a pierna suelta sobre su escritorio, ante el grito se despertó cayendo y de paso llevarse algunos papeles

— ¡No estaba durmiendo!—se excusó creyendo que era Reever— ¡Lenalee!—grito infantilmente mientras corría a abrazarla

—Buenos días Nii-San—saludo la peli-verde cálidamente

* * *

Allen caminaba tranquilamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que había salido tarde de su casa y emprendió la carrera matutina, llego justo al timbre de iniciadas las clases

— ¡Allen!—grito cierta chica de cabello negro y revuelto colgándose de su cuello

—Buenas Road—saludo amable, estaba cansado y lo que menos quería era que se le colgaran

— ¡Yo también!—grito una voz detrás de él haciéndole sudar grueso

—N-no Es-espera ¡Lavi!—muy tarde fue para nuestro joven albino quien callo de bruces al piso al ser incapaz de soportar un peso mas

—Moyashi débil—esa voz le sacudió todo en su interior

— ¡Es Allen!—se quejó levantándose obteniendo fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua restándole importancia—Y el único débil aquí eres tu—todos en el salón y los desafortunados que pasaban por ahí se congelaron ante esas palabras, Allen le miraba con burla

— ¿Qué has dicho?—pregunto el espadachín con mirada oscurecida y desvainando a Mugen

— ¿Qué no escuchas? ¿Eres sordo, BaKanda?—ante ese mote Kanda le miro con fiereza y Allen le seguía viendo inexpresivo todos comenzaron a alejarse lentamente sintiendo el peligro en el aire, estaban pensando seriamente en llamar a los bomberos o a la armada, porque ciertamente esos chicos daban miedo.

—Tienes Valor Moyashi—hablo sonriendo escalofriante, su Mugen ya estaba completamente fuera

— ¿Dependes de un arma Kanda? ¡Ja! Realmente eres débil—Kanda quedo estático mientras su flequillo le cubría sus ojos, volvió a guardar a Mugen y todos contuvieron el aliento

—Te matare—hablo Kanda mirándole de una forma diferente, sus instintos asesinos eran evidentes y Allen trago duro, ahora comprendía que había sido mala idea provocarlo, para empezar ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Las personas volaban (Lavi), temblaban en una esquina con lágrimas en los ojos y oraban para salir vivos de esa carnicería de miradas…si miradas pues Kanda era sujetado por un hombre alto fornido y moreno y Allen era sujeto por otro chico que no conocía y tampoco era capaz de ver.

—Suéltame Marie—pidió el chico calmado muy a pesar de tener mirada de psicópata dirigida a cierto albino quien se mostró asombrado por su tono de voz, nuevamente le había parecido escuchar su tono un poco femenino, pero desecho esa idea pues tal vez solo hubiera sido su imaginación, fue soltado pero ni cuenta se dio por estar viendo tontamente a Kanda quien pareció mirarle con odio—Te odio—y esa frase le estrujo su corazón

— ¿Qué?—pregunto desconcertado, le dolían sus palabras y bien sabía que ese chico posiblemente solo este enojado.

Kanda parecía tener la mente en otro lado, sus ojos no mostraban furia, de hecho no mostraba nada—Te odio—volvió a repetir en un débil susurro

—Kanda—le llamo el hombre fornido y moreno que al parecer tenia audífonos puestos y sus ojos estaban cerrados

—Serás idiota—hablo el chico detrás de Allen encaminándose al azabache, Allen miraba anonadado al chico frente a él su flequillo cubría sus ojos y se mordía el labio inferior, se sintió pésimo ¿Por qué mierda había actuado así? Siempre había sido un chico respetuoso y de grandes modales ¿Por qué este día tuvo que comportarse diferente? Suspiro frustrado, el chico de capucha y extrañas marcas en las mejillas que le había agarrado para evitar una posible peleapareció mirar a Kanda con burla y preocupación susurrándole algo que hizo que este le mirara extraño.

* * *

Las clases habían finalizado, se encontraba de nueva cuenta caminando hasta a su casa donde un Marian Cross estaba desaparecido desde hace una semana, lo cual realmente le tenía sin cuidado, había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante donde trabajaba de mesero y vivía de las propinas (la cual era mucha) solo tenía que ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y correr al establecimiento que no quedaba muy lejos de su casa,ese era un establecimiento del tipo oriental donde su dueño era una persona amable y gustaba de dibujar todo lo que viera hermoso…para su incomodidad le había retratado a él diciendo que "Su alma pura era hermosa" …era un lugar placentero donde se convivía armoniosamente, aparte de que trabajaba junto a un chico llamado Johnny de quien ya había entablado una gran amistad, ese chico era completamente un genio, además de ser sastre y reparador de lo que sea e inventor ¡Y aún era muy joven! Le agradaba estar con él

— Allen ¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunto el castaño de extraños lentes preocupado

— ¿Eh? Lo siento Johnny ¿Decías algo?—el joven le miro inquisidora menté poniéndole ligeramente nervioso

—Pregunte si te ocurría algo, aunque al parecer así es—el albino sonrió nervioso frotándose la nuca

—Es solo que hoy me comporte como un idiota sin saberlo—le dijo recordando el incidente con Kanda, su semblante se volvió triste, pero aun así ¿Por qué carajo Kanda actuó de esa manera? Se decían de cosas todo el tiempo ¿Por qué actuó así entonces? Suspiro profundamente ante la atenta mirada de Johnny

— ¿Fue una chica?—se sobresaltó ante la pregunta

— Este…bueno…—se encontraba nervioso a mil ¿Debería decir que no lo era?

— ¿Te gusta?—esa otra pregunta le tomo de sorpresa y no pudo disimularlo, era obvio que Kanda le gustaba desde el primer día, aunque se haya llevado la desilusión de que era hombre y haya tenido un extraño sueño con un Kanda femenina súper sexi, además de que asimilo demasiado lo que sentía por ese malhumorado chico y Timcampy le había ayudado ¡y ni siquiera había pasado 3 días en esa escuela! Claro que ahora habían pasado un mes desde ese momento, sus sentimientos por Kanda no disminuyeron ni después de conocerlo mejor, sus sentimientos habían aumentado y eso le perturbaba demasiado, el jamás fue celoso, pero debía admitir que le daban ganas de hervir al conejo y patear muy fuerte a Mikk y ni hablar de las demás personas que le miraban con ojos de deseo, había querido arrancarle los ojos a esas personas…debía admitir que por Kanda era un celoso a un nivel preocupante, no se reconocía a el mismo

"¿Qué debo hacer Mana?" se preguntó afligido recordando a su padre biológico

— ¡Allen!—ese grito le trajo a la realidad parpadeando varias veces, Johnny le miro preocupado y Allen le sonrió para que se tranquilizara, le pidió disculpas por su distracción a lo cual el castaño le restó importancia, la puerta tintineo y Allen junto a Johnny quedaron embelesados, aunque el primero más bien parecía asombrado.

—Es idéntica a—susurro para sí, pronto los pocos clientes que aún quedaban comenzaron a babear ante la chica presente.

Portaba una blusa simple de manga larga de color blanca con un escote en "V" y un pantalón ajustado de color negro junto una bolsa cruzada de color negra y sandalias, su cuerpo era totalmente de 10 además de tener las medidas de 90, 60, 90, su rostro era de más hermoso sin una pisca de maquillaje en ellos ojos azules inexpresivos y su cabello rojo largo cayendo como cascada por su rostro

—Kanda—lo termino pensando, la chica tomo asiento en una de las mesas más apartadas, los meseros que eran Allen y Johnny en ese momento se miraron con las mejillas sonrojadas

Ambos no querían ir a atenderla, su sola presencia les hacía ponerse nerviosos y eso que Allen ya había aceptado ser Gay por Kanda. Unos jóvenes se les acercaron intentando hacerle plática pero solo se ganaron la mirada más fría y atemorizante que solo un Kanda podía hacer, eso le hizo sentirse contento, esa chica no solo se parecía a Kanda (Con excepción del cabello) sino que también actuaba como ella

— ¡oye Frijol! ¿¡Quien mierda me atenderá!?—un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo inclusive era igual de desgraciada.

Después de atender su pedido "Su renuncia" Allen tenía un aura maligna alrededor suyo, Johnny sintió miedo y él fue el próximo en atenderle

— ¿Qué te digo?—le pregunto Allen una vez que Johnny llego junto a él después del pedido de la pelirroja ardiente y maleducada

—Solo quiere tu renuncia y una taza de té—le hablo Johnny haciendo que Allen pusiera cara de demonio

A media noche cerraban el local y lo abrían a las 7:30, Allen miraba a la pelirroja candente quien leía un libro muy agusto

—Este…señorita—trato de hablarle y esta le miro sin expresión es su rostro

— ¿Qué quieres Frijol?—le pregunto tajante, Allen comenzaba a hartarse de que le pusieran Seudónimos. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta soltó su tintineo

— Aquí estabas ¡Hey Marie! La encontré—Allen se quedó de piedra al ver que se trataba del chico de marcas extrañas en sus mejillas, no tardó en llegar ese tal Marie quien le saludo amigable, saludo de igual forma pero ahora ¿cómo les iba a decir que ya iban a cerrar?

—Allen—llamo Johnny y el aludido no tardó en llegar—Ellos son hijos del dueño del lugar—el albino quedo tieso

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único que pudo sacar de su mente…eso y que estaba frito

—Tranquilo yo me ocupare de ellos, tú ya puedes irte—le sonrió

—Lo siento Johnny, pero no puedo dejarte el trabajo a ti solo—

—Estaré bien. Tu mañana tienes clases—se golpeó mentalmente por olvidarlo

—Tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas—le brindo una cálida sonrisa y Johnny supo que su amigo no se iría

Johnny ya llevaba más tiempo trabajando ahí, así que no hubo necesidad de pedir sus órdenes. El cocinero se mostraba malhumorado por tener que quedarse un poco más de tiempo "Esos condenados muchachos solo iban de noche y justo antes de cerrar" había dicho entre dientes, Allen temió que les escupiera a la comida, pero eso jamás ocurrió, lo cual fue un alivio, la comida no debería sufrir así.

* * *

Iba caminando por los oscuros callejones que iban hacia su casa, estaba sumamente cansado y por culpa de esos chicos que no querían irse del establecimiento ya que una pelirroja se mostraba recia a salir del baño hasta que dejaran de joderle y solo maldecía a cada segundo demostrando que su léxico era bastante amplio.

Sino fuera porque se le ocurrió una gran mentira, tal vez seguiría en ese establecimiento…

Llego a su casa escuchando gemidos de quien sabe dónde, suspiro, su mentor ya había llegado…dudo en ir a su habitación, pero por el cansancio le valió todo y fue a su habitación a dormir como roca. Y sin quitarse el uniforme…

**_Fin del capítulo en 2015_**

* * *

**Espero que este haya sido de su agrado :D Además en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá si es _Yullen_ o _Arenka_, si es que aún no se han dado cuenta xD**

**Un agradecimiento a quien lo lea y por supuesto también a los que dejan Reviews**

**¡Muchas Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda era un joven con un gran manejo de la espada, de varios conocimientos de pelea y sobre todo dotado de una fuerza sobre humana…que inclusive el desconocía la causa, pero sin duda alguna era humano.

Su temperamento jamás fue el mejor y su paciencia se había ido de vacaciones hace mucho tiempo y no había regresado todavía. O eso decía Lavi.

Cuando era niño era huérfano, viviendo en el orfanato de Japón donde huyo con apenas 9 años, nadie supo la causa, fue encontrado por una familia asiática que no dudo en investigar de dónde provenía, él "Chiquillo" pedía que no le llevaran, aunque más bien eran tipos de rabietas bastante temibles y que terminaban con demasiados destrozos. Pero eso no evito que lo devolvieran, claro que habían optado por adoptarlo una vez que llegaran. Pero se les adelanto Froi Tiedoll un famoso pintor que no dudo en adoptarle. Kanda había encontrado una familia. Aun sin saber su significado.

Paso la mayor parte viajando de un lado a otro junto a su "Padre" adoptivo y su "Hermano" por igual adoptado de mayor edad y del mismo lugar de origen, a ambos hombres respetaba, pero a su padre le daban ganas de matarlo cada vez que intentaba bañarlo, ambos sabían la causa pero le restaban importancia, Marie "Su Hermano Mayor" le bañaba evitando tocar partes que el niño protegía con uñas y dientes…y claro que el respetaba eso. Kanda dejo de pelear cuando descubrió que Marie era ciego.

— ¿Qué es ciego?—pregunto curioso muy a pesar de que siempre trataba de ocultarla o dejarla a un lado. Después de todo solo era un niño y no podía contra ese sentimiento por mucho que lo quisiera.

—Es una persona que no puede ver, es como cuando cierras los ojos—le trato de explicar Marie con una sonrisa

—Pero tú los tienes abiertos—señalo lo mencionado y Marie rio por lo bajo

—Solo veo oscuridad—anuncio restándole importancia

— ¿Oscuridad?—Marie se maldijo por lo bajo, alrededor de Kanda se formó tristeza y otros sentimientos que no creía que un niño debía tener—Eso cambia a las personas…la oscuridad es… ¿Cambiaras? ¿Matarías para salir de ahí?—el rostro de Kanda fue cubierto por sus cabellos. Marie le coloco un brazo en el hombro de Kanda quien miro asombrado al joven mayor

—No cambiare y tampoco mataría por volver a ver—le dijo seguro

— ¿En serio? ¿Aun si esa oscuridad es sofocante?—el semblante de Kanda era sin expresión, Marie aun sin ser capaz de verlo lo supo. Era como si ahora solo fuera un cuerpo sin vida.

—No porque vea oscuridad quiere decir que este en la oscuridad…Tal vez perder la vista me permitió percatarme que tan sumergido estaba en ella—Kanda paradero varias veces aun sin comprender ¿Eso que significaba?

— Entonces…si él hubiera quedado ciego… ¿Se hubiera salvado?—pregunto al aire mientras tenía la mirada perdida

—Kanda—llamo gentilmente acariciando su rostro, el aludido le miro, abriendo sus ojos asombrados al recibir un beso en su frente, se alejó con un sonrojo y muy nerviosamente comenzó a exigir el porqué de ese lance

Después de eso recibieron otro "Hermano" casi la misma edad que Kanda solo un año menor y muy ruidoso según Kanda, el chico nuevo de nombre Daisya le gustaba molestarlo y siempre se preguntaba porque se negaba a bañarse con el…Kanda mostraba cierta hostilidada ese chico y este parecía tampoco llevarse muy bien con el amargado.

Ahora de adolescentes parecían llevarse mejor, inclusive se podía decir que Daisya era sobreprotector con Yuu después de enterarse de los verdaderos hechos.

¿Un hermano celoso? O tal vez ¿Un celoso enamorado? Marie sabía bien las razones y no era que no estuviera de acuerdo, pero sabía que el único que pudiera salvar a su lindo "hermano" era alguien que estuviera en la misma condición…cuando era joven lo sabía, y muy a pesar de haber querido evitarlo sus intentos habían sido inútiles…Kanda cayó en la oscuridad y sabía que ya no había forma de sacarlo de ahí…así que, dependería de otro para hacer ese trabajo.

El chico japonés había sido un cuerpo sin expresiones faciales por mucho tiempo, Daisya había ayudado un poco, Lavi y Lenalee habían ayudado, pero definitivamente quien había hecho el mayor cambio había sido ese chico albino del cual no supo la existencia hasta ese día en el corredor, si bien había dicho una palabra tabú enfrente de Kanda y que posiblemente le hayan puesto en una crisis existencial…algo raro, Kanda jamás se había mostrado de esa forma ante nadie, esas palabras ya se las habían dicho con anterioridad y recibían la paliza de su vida y después de eso Kanda no se alimentaba ni salía de su habitación por nada del mundo. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, había caído ignorando en donde se hallaba, había sido una suerte que haya ido a visitarle ese día y evitado algo que era mejor que Lavi ni nadie viera.

Tiedoll se hallaba preocupado, Kanda había sido retirado antes de iniciar las clases y se había encerrado en su habitación quien sabe por cuantos días…Daisya parecía fastidiado

Ahora Marie debía ignorar a su hermana e irse a una cita que tanto le había costado, la chica era hermosa dotada de inocencia y ganas de ayudar a los demás muy a pesar de ser muy torpe.

— ¡Marie!—grito Daisya desde la habitación de Kanda…el chico debía estar en grandes problemas ahora. Camino a paso tranquilo topándose con un exaltado castaño— ¡Kanda no está! Además…—hizo una pausa apretando sus puños con ira—Hay sangre en las sabanas—Ante eso se tensó

—No se encuentra en la casa—informo preocupado…cabe señalar que su cita se quedó esperando fuera del cine por más de 4 horas

* * *

—Tal vez me equivoque de cine—susurro preocupada Miranda con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Que torpe soy!—la gente que transitaba por ahí le miro extrañada

* * *

Las horas transcurrían y ellos se preocupaban más, Marie paro en seco al escuchar los lamentos de Miranda, ¡La había dejado plantada! Se golpeó mentalmente pues tanto había tardado para reunir el valor e invitarla y la dejaba plantada…le odiaría después de eso

— ¡Miranda!—grito Daisya acercándose a ella dejando tieso a Marie ¡Ese idiota!— ¿Has visto a Kanda?—pregunto, la chica deja su pena y le miro curiosa negando apenada

— ¡Realmente lo siento!—se disculpó y Daisya se golpeó la frente, esa chica era un caso perdido, pero quedo de estatua cuando vio que se disculpaba con Marie— ¡Debí perderme y fui al cine equivocado!—

— De-descuida Miranda…después de todo ahora estaba buscando a Kanda—el pobre sujeto no tenía corazón y no le desmintió en ningún momento

—Marie eres un malvado—se burló Daisya por lo bajo para que solo el chico le escuchara— ¡Pero no es momento de eso! ¡Kanda está perdida y posiblemente herida!—grito furioso a los cuatro vientos, todas las personas pararon su caminar

— ¿¡Dijo Kanda!?/¡Es nuestra oportunidad!/¡Le hare mío!/¿Quién es ese?—escucharon comentarios que solo hizo que miraran a Daisya con reproche

—Soy un idiota—susurro desganado

—Les ayudare a buscarlo—los ojos de Miranda brillaron con determinación

—Te lo agradecemos—Grito Daisya mientras pegaba la carrera

— ¡Nos vemos aquí en media hora!—grito Marie para que su hermano le escuchara…pronto el nerviosismo le invadió, miro a la castaña quien solo le sonreía afablemente, lo cual pudo sentir, se sonrojo de improviso

—Debemos buscar a Kanda…iré al edifico más alto por si logro escucharlo— la mujer asintió asombrada

—S-si—acto seguido se separaron

* * *

La hora acordada termino estando todos nuevamente reunidos, gruñeron, patearon cosas…bueno solo Daisya lo hizo, Marie pensaba como era que a su Hermana la hubiera tragado el suelo…

—Lamento no haber sido de ayuda—se disculpó la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos

—Hiciste mucho en ayudarnos, Gracias…ya vi porque Marie te quiere—ambos se sonrojaron por lo dicho por el chico

* * *

Ambos llevaban un buen tiempo buscando…sus esperanzas se estaban desplomando a cada instante ¿Dónde Caramba estaba Kanda?

— ¡Chicos!—saludo a la lejanía Lavi, se tensaron ¿Era bueno decirle? No hubo que ponerse de acuerdo para comenzar a correr lejos del curioso y a veces fastidioso chico, aunque necesitaban ayuda para encontrar a un posible Kanda herido y el pelirrojo era como perro sabueso cuando se trataba de buscar a alguien…pararon en seco…

— ¿¡Porque corren!?—se exalto el pelirrojo quien al parecer les había seguido ¿Cómo diablos Marie no se dio cuenta? El tuerto intento tranquilizar su respiración— ¿Por qué corren?—pregunto curioso

—Kanda se perdió e intentamos buscarle—el pelirrojo se tenso

— ¿Es por la palabra tabú?—pregunto preocupado

—No lo sabemos…pero había sangre en su cama—le explico Daisya, el pelirrojo saco su celular

—Hablare con Lenalee por si Komui volvió a secuestrarla…o al menos para saber si sabe algo de ella—informo mientras atendía la llamada

Ahora con Lenalee, Komui y Lavi buscando las cosas serían más sencillas, pero ya casi anochecía y no había rastro de Kanda, solo tuvieron una falsa alarma cuando Lavi vio a una sexi pelirroja sentada en una banca del parque leyendo muy sin pena una revista romántica, que todos sabían Kanda no leería ni en torturaalgo romántico. Así que golpearon al pelirrojo para que se concentrara.

Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos nuevamente, Lavi había sido obligado a volver a su trabajo por su abuelo, Komui y Lenalee se iban por otras razones pero Lenalee pidió que le llamaran en cuanto ellos la encontraran, asintieron y ahora ya casi media noche se encontraban con la moral muy baja…

Pero Daisya no se dio por vencido Como todo hermano protector ¿O loco enamorado? Había decidido ir con el mayor de todos los "seguidores de Kanda"

—Hay que ver al anciano—sentencio decidido…y al mismo tiempo un aura de depresión les rodeo ¿Por qué no habían ido con él para empezar?

Maldiciendo su estupidez fueron al local de su padre adoptivo donde solía pasarse solo para su disfrute porque ni trabajo hacía, abriendo la puerta donde un tintineo se escuchaba cada vez que era abierta (Por gusto de Daisya)

—Aquí estabas ¡Hey Marie! La encontré—hablo Daisya aliviado aproximándose a ella…Kanda lucia tal y como era, salvo por su cabello que seguramente era una peluca…pero entonces cayo en cuenta ¡Era la misma del parque! Se sentó pesadamente donde Marie segundos antes le acompaño

—Fuiste difícil de encontrar ¿¡Sabes cuánto tardamos buscándote!? Realmente eres estúpida—hablo con molestia, Kanda le miro con el ceño fruncido

—Nadie les pidió que me buscaran—hablo molesta

—Teníamos que…había sangre en tu cama y me preocupe—se sinceró el muchacho, Kanda se sonrojo totalmente

— ¿¡Entraste a mi habitación!?—pregunto hecho una fiera

— ¡No contestabas!—se excusó, Kanda se paró avergonzado caminando en automático hacia el baño de mujeres, Daisya parecía confundido por la reacción de su hermana, pero después su cerebro hizo clic sonrojándose—No-no me digas que—susurro cubriendo su rostro avergonzado

— ¡Idiota!—grito desde el baño

— Tu eres la única idiota ¿¡Cómo mierda dejaste así las cosas!?—

— ¡Lo iba a arreglar cuando volviera, pero unos idiotas estaban merodeando la casa y tuve que darme una vuelta!—grito más furiosa, Daisya frunció el ceño, eso probablemente haya sido su culpa

— ¡Ese no es pretexto jovencita!—regaño

— ¡eres un pendejo! ¿¡Quien mierda tedio permiso de entrar a mi habitación!? ¡Nadie entra ahí!—grito con voz de ultratumba, un frio recorrió su espalda…estaba aterrado

— Cuida tu lenguaje Kanda—hablo esta vez más tranquilo

—Este—esa otra voz le hizo caer en cuenta que no eran los únicos en el lugar, su mirada se ensombreció mirando al albino quien había ocasionado todo…inconscientemente

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto tajante

—Lo siento, pero es que su padre llamo y quiere que vuelvan ahora—les aviso con una sonrisa, arqueo una ceja

— Bien—hablo saliendo del lugar

— ¿Ya escuchaste?—pregunto Marie a la puerta

—Si—hablo la joven abriendo la puerta con un ligero sonrojo, Allen sintió su corazón acelerarse más y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, verdaderamente así se veía aún más hermosa…pero debía admitir que su agresividad era mejor… ¿o no?…aún estaba en eso.

Los tres chicos caminaron por las oscuras y solitarias calles de su ciudad llegando a su casa poco tiempo después, encontrándose con nadie en el lugar…más solo que una casa abandonada o un cementerio abandonado…eso último no tenía sentido.

—A dormir—anuncio Marie exhausto y los menores asintieron

—Tonta—molesto Daisya burlón

—Idiota—contra-ataco el pelinegro quitándose la peluca

—Te ves más hermosa así ¿Lo sabias?—la chica mostro asombro para después volver a su semblante estoico y mirar a otro lado sin interés

—Como si me importara—sentencio subiendo las escaleras

—Envíale un mensaje a Lenalee—hablo Marie, Kanda grito una respuesta grosera pero afirmativa desde arriba y después un portazo. Ambos hermanos sonrieron, al parecer Kanda no caería en depresión por esta vez

—Allen-Kun es el indicado—susurro aliviado Marie ante la confundida mirada de Daisya

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy ¡Hasta la próxima! Espero que ya haya quedado aclarado :3**

**Lamento si no les gusta esta pareja :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esto es un ArenKa Pero no es Yaoi ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Lavi solo era un niño cuando se estrelló con el ser más perfecto que sus jóvenes ojos habían visto, había dado su primer "Strike" de su vida a una niña de su misma edad…él las prefería más grandes tal vez por su "Experiencia" entonces ahí lo descubrió, "Esa chica era la indicada" grande fue su desilusión al escuchar decir a aquel hermoso ser "Soy un chico…idiota" quedo tieso y sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo yendo hacia la luz con un arpa en mano.

Pero eso no hizo que el "conejo" como le había autoproclamado el joven japonés desde tiempos inmemoriales… ¿En qué iba? ¡Ah, sí! El conejo no se deprimió ante eso, de hecho hizo hasta lo imposible para volverse un amigo para el pelinegro… y así. Tal vez, volverse algo más importante, porque lo iba a admitir sentía algo por ese amargado, antisocial y antipático chico.

Yuu, como le gustaba llamarle aunque al japonés no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, después conoció a una chica dos años menor, siempre solitaria, alejada de los otros niños, oculta entre arbustos donde solía estar la mayor parte del tiempo, Lavi sentía curiosidad por esa chica que solo veía a la hora del recreo, pero ignoraba por estar concentrado en buscar a Yuu. Pero un día muy común para el mientras buscaba a Yuu la volvió a ver, pero esta vez rio, dejándole descolocado por algunos momentos ¿Tendrá algún amigo imaginario? Se preguntó curioso, entonces haciendo su papel de buscar a Yuu a un lado se acercó cuidadosamente pudiendo observar que la chica estaba acompañada de su grandísimo amigo…ahora entendía porque no le encontraba nunca.

Tosió ligeramente dándose a notar

— ¿Conejo?—se extrañó Kanda sonrojándose ligeramente

— ¿T-tú quién eres?—pregunto tímida la chica acercándose lentamente a Kanda quien no dudo en abrazarla protectoramente…un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo, mirando una posible escena romántica con la "Novia" de su ya amor imposible (más de lo que ya era), suspiro derrotado ganándose un tirón de orejas, cortesía de Yuu Kanda quien tenía una mirada furiosa

— ¿Por qué parece que te das por vencido?—le pregunto tirándole más

— ¡Ah! ¡Yuu-Chan eso duele!—el japonés le soltó mirándole estoico, el pelirrojo se sobo su parte agredida— ¡Eres un bruto Yuu!—grito con lágrimas de cocodrilo, la chiquilla rio dejando a Lavi mirándole curioso— ¿Eres la novia de Yuu?—pregunto dispuesto a abandonar toda esperanza, la chica se sonrojo violentamente comenzando a balbucear cosas indescifrables, le causo risa

— Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas Conejo—le ordeno el chico parándose de repente—Ella es Lenalee Lee…Lenalee, el idiota este es Lavi—ahí se dio cuenta que su nombre en labios de ese chico sonaba mucho mejor que en cualquier lado…lástima que ese no era su nombre verdadero… se preguntaba cómo se lo diría, aunque seguramente al chico asiático no le importara en lo más mínimo

—Un placer, Lavi—saludo la chica extendiendo su mano, él la miro asombrado correspondiendo el gesto con una radiante sonrisa

—El gusto es mío Lena-Chan—

Desde ese entonces los tres chicos son grandes amigos, claro que Kanda solía juntarse con su hermano adoptado, quien para ojos de Lavi era un "Rival" pues al parecer lo veía con los mismos ojos a Kanda…pero el asiático idiota no se daba cuenta.

Pronto se volverían adolescentes y Lavi ya era todo un ligón de chicas y Kanda resultaba atractivo para cualquier género…que inclusive parecían masoquistas…lo cual no le agradaba. Lenalee por su parte era envidiada por todos solo por andar en ese círculo, inclusive decían que ella era el interés romántico de ambos, lo cual estaba por demás alejado de la realidad, tal vez era Kanda quien era el interés romántico de ambos…pero claro que eso eran suposiciones de Lavi y otros más. Pero ciertamente Lenalee también era hermosa y más por su personalidad amable y educada que hacía que muchos cayeran en sus encantos incapaces de odiarla, además de tener un cuerpo de infarto y demasiado desarrollado para su edad.

Pero entonces ocurrió, había descubierto que su amor desde la infancia no era lo que decía ser, claro que lo había descubierto por accidente, un maravilloso accidente y agradecía aun tener sus dos ojos para admirarle con mayor claridad…recibió patadas, amenazas de muerte, nuevamente patadas, golpes de objetos lanza-bles y una enorme hemorragia nasal.

Kanda Yuu era una hermosa mujer, el cuerpo aún más desarrollado, sus caderas anchas y su cintura amoldada perfectamente, además de tener un par de pechos grandes y redondos que de solo recordarlo hacia acalorarse ¡estúpidas hormonas! Aunque claro eso paso hace mucho y el cerebro le da por deformar el recuerdo…porque era imposible que Kanda tuviera un cuerpo así a la temprana edad de 12 años, lo bueno era que era su mente y ahí Kanda no podía matarle por "Imaginarla" como él quisiera. Aunque claro también tenía que tener cuidado de donde imaginar a su adorada amiga.

Lavi siempre quiso tener algo con Kanda desde que le conoció, y no va a negar que esa oportunidad No se dio, ambos eran una pareja de los más linda, según el mismo y otras personas. El único problema era que su Novia no era muy demostrativa de amor o de sentimiento alguno, lo cual se le iba el alma cada vez que ella pronunciaba palabras que siempre anhelaba escuchar, jamás tuvieron más que simples besos y caricias Lavi quería todo en esa chica y ella no mostraba indicios de querer dárselas…pero como toda buena relación debe acabar para desgracia de ambas partes o solo una.

Lavi era un Bookman, un apellido bastante privilegiado y codiciado por todos, ocultando siempre su nombre y apellido de sus amigos y conocidos para evitar que le encontraran e intentaran sacarle información, pues su familia aparte de poderosa y multimillonaria poseía información de todo el mundo mundial que no había en ningún libro, sino en su cerebro, lo cual los convertía en los hombres más inteligentes del mundo y su abuelo era el mayor y más sabio de todos.

Pero eso fue descubierto ¿Cómo? Ni dios lo sabía, así que secuestraron a sus amigos más cercanos (Kanda y Lenalee) después fueron por él.

Causando un gran alboroto, fueron encontrados por su abuelo y gracias a un Chip de rastreo que Lenalee tenía en una muela, la paranoia de Komui jamás iba a ser juzgada de nuevo.

Pero ya era tarde, Kanda callo en estado de coma y Lenalee quedo paralitica…y el solo perdió su ojo derecho, nada comparado a la desesperación de saber que sus dos amigas habían sufrido por su culpa y su apellido.

Lenalee pudo caminar a los 6 meses del accidente, jamás le culpó de ello y tampoco Komui, ambos agradecían que todos estuvieran bien y Lena parecía mortificada de verlo con un parche a lo cual no parecía importarle a él, para su suerte descubrió que ninguna de ellas habían sido abusadas sexualmente gracias al demonio de Kanda.

Lavi volvió a estar separado del mundo, teniendo como maestro a su abuelo y condenado a no ver más a Kanda, Lenalee le visitaba todos los días, pero Lavi ya había cambiado, volviéndose un marginado, ya no sonreía y parecía otro chico, era frio y alejaba a Lenalee de la manera más brusca posible, tenía que comportarse como todo un Bookman de ahora en adelante

— ¡Ya basta!—grito Lenalee un día llorando a mares, Lavi le miro estoico solo observando como la chica caía de rodillas— ¡Tú no eres Lavi!—grito desesperada, ambos estaba solos en la biblioteca de la casa de Lavi.

—El no existe, jamás existió de hecho—hablo con un tono cínico— ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Solo conocieron a un falso yo para evitar que ocurriera una desgracia…pero no funciono—susurro lo último con un deje de tristeza, recibió una cachetada de parte de la chica

— ¡Cállate!—el cuerpo de la chica temblaba—Por favor…no quiero perder al único amigo que me queda ahorita—

— ¡Yu está viva!—grito asombrándose a sí mismo—Ella es fuerte y volverá—le aseguro hablando entrecortado

—Lavi—la chica le abrazo—Por favor no pierdas tu humanidad solo por algo que no fue tu culpa—

—Lena—le abrazo, llorando junto a la chica que consideraba su hermanita—Lo siento—ambos permanecieron así hasta que el llanto ceso

—Tranquilo…—

—Lenalee, si sigo junto a ti volverá a ocurrir, no quiero que Yu y Tu sufran de igual forma por mi culpa—la chica acaricio la mejilla ajena y sonrió dulcemente

—Eso es lo de menos, tú y Kanda fueron los más afectados…pero confió en la fortaleza de ella y también en la tuya para que vuelvas a ser el de antes—

—No estoy muy seguro de esto—

—Lavi, tu confía en nosotras, no somos débiles y ya verás que ambas preferimos que haya pasado así y no diferente—la chica sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, cargado de sentimientos que no eran para nada maliciosos

Kanda despertó dos años después del accidente, parecía haberse frustrado al descubrir que ahora tenía 17 años, casi 18, golpeo a los médicos cuando intentaron desvestirla y solo Marie la tranquilizo diciendo que había sido Lenalee la encargada de eso y algunas enfermeras, termino a Lavi por haberle visto coqueteando con enfermeras, dándole un beso de "Ruptura" seguido de una única sonrisa genuina…lo cual hizo al chico enamorarse más aun sin saberlo, pero también lo aceptaba después de todo ese había sido su plan…para evitar futuros problemas y dejarle herido el corazón de por vida.

Kanda no había terminado la secundaria por el problema antes mencionado, así que Lavi le ayudo para estudiar en un examen único y así poder recibir los títulos correspondientes y seguir estudiando en el mismo nivel académico que ellos, lo cual aprobó con una calificación muy alta para asombro de sus familiares…haciendo que la chica les golpeara brutalmente. "¿¡Como mierdas habían desconfiado de mi inteligencia!?" había gritado furiosa.

Ahora ellos habían entrado a la preparatoria, en el mismo curso en un salón donde estaban "los exorcistas" un título que al parecer tenían los populares y también "Buscadores" quienes eran considerados los vasallos de los exorcistas y estaba el grupo rival auto nombrados como "Akumas" a quienes Kanda había hecho puré en el primer día. Ganándose el respeto, admiración y amor de muchas personas…lo cual le molestaba, aunque intentara ocultarlo.

Ahora rayando en lo cliché, el chico nuevo llega y se queda con la atención de varios a tan solo apenas un mes, dotado de amabilidad y buen trato, además de ser un mártir quien ya tenía a varias mujeres detrás suyo, pero inocente el chico ni cuenta se daba.

Pero eso no era preocupante para él. Sino más bien el hecho de que el Moyashi-Chan fuese eso, un apodo dado por Kanda y a los primero minutos de conocerse, lo cual le hacía creer que a Kanda le había atraído, y eso para él era muy problemático porque aun sentía algo por ella y definitivamente no hubiera creído que la chica en cuestión se pudiera interesar de alguien tan rápido, para su suerte Kanda aún estaba en su papel de "Hombre" en el cual jamás había descubierto él porque.

Pero, porque todo tiene un pero. Al parecer a Allen le atraía Kanda y siempre se robaba su atención tal vez sin querer, donde nadie podía meterse sin resultar herido o en un estado de temblores crónicos, en el cual le incluía, tal vez como un buen chico siguiendo sus sentimientos, debería luchar por conseguir a Kanda y así tal vez procrear unos hermosos y fuertes niños…pero eso era salirse de la realidad, Él era un Bookman y tener fuertes vínculos con alguien resultaría catastrófico pues ya había sabido de que eran capaces de hacer para sacarle información, se llevó una mano a su ojo parchado.

Ya era tiempo de dejar de pensar en cosas y ponerse a buscar a la chica desaparecida, posiblemente herida al recordar su trauma (Uno que el desconocía pero asumía que tenía uno) paro en seco al encontrar una chica pelirroja sentada en una banca del parque, su cuerpo demasiado desarrollado, recibió un golpe de parte de Lenalee y Daisya por no tomarse la búsqueda en serio, pero nadie más serio que él.

El tiempo de búsqueda no daba resultado, no podían andar gritando ¡Kanda! A los cuatro vientos porque eso advertiría a sus fans (sin sospechar que Daisya ya lo había hecho)

Pero fue encontrado por su abuelo quien le dijo que tenía trabajo que realizar llevándoselo casi a rastras…Pero Lavi no se daría por vencido la encontraría

—Kanda no quiere ser encontrada…me vino a visitar hace rato…portaba un hermoso traje que casi hace que suelte un "Strike"—Hablo su abuelo

—Viejo pervertido—le reprendió Lavi aunque más bien estaba celoso de no haberle visto en ese disfraz (sin sospechar que ya la había visto) — ¿Sabes porque vino?—pregunto movido por la curiosidad

—Vino a verte, tal vez para esconderse en tu habitación y dormir juntos—ante lo dicho por su abuelo soltó lágrimas de pena, estaba acostumbrado a dormir con Kanda muy contadas veces, sus pijama-das eran escasas si esperaba que Kanda las organizara así que él se escapaba e iba a la casa de la pelinegra a dormir juntos, aunque claro el siempre dormía en el piso después de querer propasarse. Su abuelo le veía con picardía y con cierta pena. Kanda era considerada una gran candidata para ser esposa de un Bookman.

* * *

**Hasta aquí le dejo, realmente no supe como terminarlo así que le deje aquí xD **

**Nikona: Yo tampoco soy amante de un Kanda hembra...pero no puedo dudar el hecho de que muchos le confunden con una xD agradezco que leas esta cosa extraña :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esto como bien ya saben No es Yaoi Jeje ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Allen caminaba tranquilamente hacia su escuela, estaba dispuesto a disculparse con Kanda si se daba la ocasión, y tal vez decirle sus sentimientos, aunque eso dudaba que fuera a pasar. Porque aunque Allen haya sido educado por Cross Marian, no había podido poner en marcha su papel de ¿Gigoló? O tal vez de Don Juan.

Timcanpy solo revoloteaba a su alrededor, pero su atención fue captada por un pájaro a quien no dudo seguir, mostrando sus hileras de dientes. Allen pensó que su Golem se lo quería comer, lo cual le hiso aterrarse y comenzó a llamarle como loco.

Después de seguir a su querido Tim se había dado cuenta que se le había hecho tarde, corrió y al momento de dar vuelta en una calle choco con alguien haciéndole retroceder pero con quien choco cayo de cara contra el suelo quedando en una posición muy sugerente

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—le pregunto Allen totalmente avergonzado por su torpeza

—S-sí, lo siento no debí quedarme parada en un lugar como este— Allen miro a la castaña de cabello corto y dos trenzas a los costados y unos lentes redondos.

—No te disculpes, fui yo quien no se fijó por donde iba, realmente lo siento—le brindo la mejor sonrisa que solo un Allen Walker puede hacer haciendo sonrojar a la chica. La castaña quedo sin habla, olvidando momentáneamente como respirar.

— Si me permites debo irme, ¡Cuídate!—se despidió Allen emprendiendo la carrera, la chica parpadeo varias veces hasta darse cuenta que para ella era tarde para descubrir su nombre. Comenzó a avanzar con paso lento tomando la misma dirección que el albino.

Allen había llegado más temprano de lo usual…lo cual le causó extrañeza, su salón estaba prácticamente vacío sino fuera por Lenalee a quien saludo y se sentó atrás de ella como era costumbre

—Oye Lenalee—le hablo y la chica le miro— ¿Sabes porque no ha llegado nadie?—La chica le miro sin entender

—Allen-Kun aún falta para que comiencen las clases—

— ¿¡Que!?—se levantó de su pupitre gritando conmocionado, a su mente vino la imagen de su mentor sonriendo como demonio—Estúpido maestro—susurro con la mirada oscurecida

— ¿A-Allen-Kun?—llamo extrañada (Y aterrada) la china

—Lo siento Lenalee, al parecer mi maestro me gasto una broma—hablo con aire depresivo, a la chica le escurrió una gota en la cabeza, había escuchado que Cross era uno de los mejores maestros del mundo…pero ciertamente ella comenzaba a dudarlo.

La peli-verde se paró súbitamente y Allen le miro extrañado por esa reacción hasta que giro su cabeza para ver lo que la china veía tan preocupada, él también se hubiera levantadosino fuera porque ya lo estaba, sin dudarlo camino hasta el umbral de la puerta donde estaba parado un Kanda por lo más magullado y parecía que apenas se mantenía a pie

— ¡Kanda!—gritaron ambos menores al ver como caía de bruces siendo Allen quien le atrapo cayendo con él y sirviendo como respaldo

— ¡Kanda, oye Kanda!—llamo el chico preocupado y dándole pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla, haciendo al pelinegro gruñir, suspiro aliviado— ¿Qué rayos te paso?—le pregunto aun sin esperar respuesta pues parecía inconsciente, Lenalee llego a su lado y él le tranquilizo—Le llevare a la enfermería—anuncio cargándole estilo nupcial, Lenalee asintió asombrada, no esperaba que Allen-Kun le pudiera cargar (por ser enano)

—Bájame…estúpido. Moyashi—hablo Kanda débilmente

—Calla Bakanda, no estás en condiciones para ordenar—le hablo mirándole serio, el chico chasqueo la lengua acomodándose mejor en su regazo, el albino se sonrojo sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y estaba consciente de que Kanda podía escucharlo…sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la enfermería perdiéndose solamente una vez, lo cual era un record personal, hubiese bailado la macarena sino estuviera cargando a Kanda.

—Moyashi—llamo Kanda

— ¿Qué quieres Kanda?—le pregunto mientras abría la puerta pudiendo observar un letrero de "Vuelvo en 5 minutos"

—Debe ser una broma—hablaron al unísono desganados

—Moyashi bájame—

—Pero—intento objetar pero los profundos ojos de Kanda no le permitieron negarse por mucho tiempo—Kanda ¿Qué te paso?—le pregunto esta vez esperando una respuesta, el pelinegro se sentó en una de las camillas, pues sabía que el chico no le dejaría irse sin pelear…y sinceramente estaba cansado.

—Tuve una pequeña lucha con todos los del salón de "Los Akumas"—

— ¿¡Que!?—se alteró por segunda vez ese día

—Lo que escuchaste Moyashi idiota—le contesto tajante indispuesto para volver a repetirlo

—Pero, pero ¿Ellos están bien?—Kanda le miro extraño y él se sintió incomodo por la mirada— ¿Qué?—pregunto extrañado

—Los Akumas son los alumnos más problemáticos de la escuela y son unos delincuentes fuera de ella ¿Te preocupas por ellos aun así?—le pregunto tosco cruzándose de brazos, Allen se crispo

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Son personas al fin y al cabo, además posiblemente tengan grandes problemas en su casa—le informo poniendo semblante triste…después cambio a uno de dolor pues Kanda le había aventado algo— ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?—grito adolorido sobándose la zona afectada

— Porque eres un tonto Moyashi—

— ¡Es Allen!—le corrigió ya por costumbre que por otra cosa

—No me importa—

—Oye Kanda—le hablo el albino a centímetros de él, ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Y entonces las fuerzas faltaron y si instinto asesino quedo noqueado, ya que el Moyashi con cabello de anciano…le estaba besando.

Forcejeo un poco pero el chico le sujeto gentilmente las manos, profundizando el beso con mayor desespero, si iba a morir por lo menos iba a disfrutar un poco, acaricio la mejilla de Kanda pudiendo sentir la suavidad de esta, se separó lentamente de él unidos únicamente por una pequeña línea de baba, le sonrió cálidamente y Kanda tenía un sonrojo que se agrandaba con cada segundo, tal vez por la ira acumulada

—Lo siento, pero realmente quería hacerlo—le hablo con voz afable, Kanda se sorprendió—Pero siento haberme aprovechado de la situación—se alejó girando para irse del lugar antes de que Kanda se enojara más con él…antes de que le odiara más.

—Moyashi—le hablo con un tenue nerviosismo

— ¿Si?—pregunto sin mirarle

—Lo vuelves a hacer y te mato—pudo sentir la hostilidad, se giró a verle

—Vale—le sonrió como la mayoría de las veces sonreía, después salió de la enfermería.

* * *

Kanda había llegado magullada, su molestia con el Moyashi había desaparecido por completo y ni bien sabía la razón, también se le ocurrió llevarse a su Golem negro peculiar entre los "exorcistas" de color negro y de un hito en medio, también tenían alas tipo murciélago y un cuerpo ovalado, solo pocos alumnos tenían uno y los que tenían era porque eran los mejores alumnos de la institución…aunque el Moyashi también poseía uno muy raro…pero ese había sido fabricado por Cross Marian, el mejor maestro según los idiotas porque para Kanda solo era un pelirrojo idiota y mujeriego y no se refería al conejo…para nada.

Pero en lo que iba, ese día le mostraría al Moyashi idiota que no era débil, así que había dejado a Mugen en su casa, sino la llevaba con ella era obvio que no temerían acercarse a ella…Pero no conto que sus "Fans" le estuvieran buscando ya que algún idiota corrió la voz de que había estado perdido el día de ayer. Prometió darle una paliza a quien quiera que haya hecho eso. Sin su Mugen no pudo ahuyentar sin lastimarlos así que se dispuso a correr hacia su escuela donde no pudo descansar pues todos los "Akumas" de todos los grados le esperaban en el gran patio, suspiro frustrado. Pero admitía que necesitaba golpear cosas en ese instante, así que ¿Por qué desaprovechar la ocasión?

Fue una pelea sangrienta (solo para las victimas) Kanda había vencido con todos ellos en un tiempo bastante corto, aunque debía admitir que los de tercero se le pusieron un poco más difícil, y algunos que eran más altos que los promedio, así que fue al salón pidiendo poder descansar en su pupitre, pero se encontró con Lenalee y el Moyashi viéndole preocupados, tal vez su apariencia era más deplorable de la que imagino, lo bueno es que su cabello seguía en su lugar…

Ahora se había quedado sola en la enfermería, sentía su corazón latir desenfrenadamente e inconsciente se llevó su mano a los labios, sabia de que iba ese sentimiento que ahora tenía, pero le era preocupante que fuese aun mayor que con lo que había sentido por el Conejo o por "Esa persona" su semblante oscureció

— Yu-Chan ¿Estas bien?—la voz inconfundible del pelirrojo le trajo a la realidad

—Che—contesto levantándose de la camilla—Es mejor que me vaya antes de que llegue la enfermera—anuncio sintiendo un escalofrió, esa mujer le daba miedo.

—Pues por lo escuchado es muy probable que ya se encuentre caminando hasta aquí—hablo burlón colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca—Yo que tu mejor corro—

El pelirrojo no termino de decir y ya se encontraba siendo tirado a un lado "Mierda" pensó Kanda maldiciendo su mala suerte

—Kanda Yu ¿Dónde planeas irte?—

—A clases—contesto simple, la mujer le vio como un león mirando a su presa

—Todos los alumnos lastimados en el campus, es obra tuya ¿O me equivoco?—Kanda se crispo, opto por mirar a otro lado desinteresadamente, la mujer le sujeto de la oreja tirándosela sin piedad

—Es un monstruo—lloriqueo Lavi en una esquina

— ¿Qué has dicho?—pregunto la mujer calmada, aunque su rostro estaba oscurecido, Lavi tenía un letrero de "Trauma de por vida" pegado en su frente

— Suélteme—pidió Kanda sin fingir su voz, demostrando que era suave, y al mismo tiempo un poco sensual…esa chica con tan solo hablar te podía hacer sentir todo tipo de cosas. Y sin ser consciente de ello.

A duras penas salieron del campo de batalla, es decir, de la enfermería

—Las clases comenzaran en unos instantes…Dime Yu ¿Por qué fuiste a verme ayer?—la chica detuvo su andar mirándole con ojos demoniacos

— No me llames por mi primer nombre—hablo con su tono de voz fingido, a veces se preguntaba si le dolía la garganta por hacer eso.

—E-está bien…pero Yu-Chan no contestaste mi pregunta—la chica le miro con su ya de por vida ceño fruncido

—Necesitaba golpear algo…que mejor que un conejo—le sonrió para después abrir la puerta entrando como si nada al salón, donde el profesor Bookman le miraba de soslayo

—Si adelante—hablo con sarcasmo

—No seas malo Pand…— el golpe que el viejo le dio a su nieto le dejo K.O

* * *

Allen miraba atentamente a Kanda quien tomo asiento, agacho la mirada ¿Se podía considerar bateado? Y sobre todo ¿Lavi que era para él? Había escuchado por ahí que Lavi y Kanda eran más que amigos, otros decían que eran como Kanda y su mascota…pero eso también le molestaba…y sobre todo la reacción que tuvo solo de enterarse de que Kanda estaba en la enfermería corrió en su búsqueda…y él pudo jurar que así solo actuaba alguien enamorado ¿Lavi estaba enamorado de Kanda? Si eso era así, posiblemente deje de ver con los mismos ojos al chico.

—Tendremos las clases fuera, así que por favor síganme—parpadeo varias veces ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado pensando?

— Allen-Kun ¿No vienes?—

—S-si—hablo parándose y siguiendo a la chica

Todos los alumnos sabían que las técnicas de enseñanza del señor Bookman eran un poco rigurosas y ciertamente tenían un poco de temor, pero si Lavi sobrevivía ¿Por qué ellos no?

—Hoy meditaremos—y todos cayeron—Por favor saquen sus tapetes—y todos así lo hicieron menos Allen quien ya estaba cansado de que nadie le dijera nada, ¡Avisen! Además ¿¡De dónde diablos sacaban las cosas!?

—Joven Walker ¿No trajo su tapete para el trabajo?—sudo la gota gruesa

—Este—y fue ahí que algo le golpeó la cabeza, cayó pesadamente y pudo observar un tapete rosa con dibujo de un gato blanco y ojos rojos, le miro confundido

—Solo tómala Moyashi—le hablo el pelinegro, parpadeo varias veces

—Gracias—le sonrió, pero a cambio recibió un pellizco en ambas mejillas— ¡Auch!—se quejó pero el japonés solo tiro másde ellas—K-Kanda—el niño comenzó a mover sus manos desesperado porque le soltara, lagrimeando un poco. Entonces Timcanpy cayó en picado para golpear en la cabeza al agresor de su dueño. Pero solo se "accidento" con un ovalo con alas…todos sabían que esa escuela Nunca había sido de lo más normal, pero que dos Golem se miraran con cierto odio…y más porque uno no tenía ojo, ósea ¿Qué diablos?

Kanda dejo al Moyashi en paz y este se sobaba el área afectada mirándole con el ceño fruncido, entonces se miraba rayos salir de sus ojos impactándose con los propios de Kanda en una lucha de miradas.

El profesor miraba a Kanda y Allen, y después miraba a los Golem quienes también tenían una pelea de ¿Miradas? ¿Aleteos? Tosió ligeramente, ganándose las miradas bestiales de ambos "Chicos"

Las clases habían sido retomadas, todos estaban sentado en sus respectivos tapetes tratando de meditar y no caer dormidos en el proceso, el profesor cada cierto tiempo aventaba cosas a sus alumnos y si estos no lo esquivaban o no lo detenían…era porque no estaban concentrados, tanto hombres como mujeres eran tratados igual en ese "Entrenamiento" o sea lo que sea que fuese, aunque las mujeres recibían una roca más pequeña y tirada con menos fuerza.

Esa clase había finalizado, todos terminaron con grandes moretones y chichones en la cabeza, siendo los únicos Lenalee y Kanda en salir invictos, Kanda gracias a que siempre meditaba y Lenalee porque estaba a un lado de Kanda y este las detenía por ella y Lena estaba avergonzada por ello.

—Lavi, tu abuelo es muy agresivo—se quejó Allen quien estaba igual de amolado que el mencionado, una risa burlona se escucho

—Allen no puedo creer, que no hayas detenido ni una sola—hablo Road quien al parecer era una de las pocas que se encontraban bien

—El abuelo siempre hace algo así, debería dejar de ser el maestro de "Defensa Personal" y dejársela a alguien que nos enseñe a defendernos de él—hablo Lavi con una sonrisa burlona, miro a Kanda quien parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos— Yu-Chan—le hablo logrando que le mirara desinteresadamente

— ¿Qué quieres Conejo?—le pregunto con tono monótono

— ¿Quieres ser mi maestra personal?—ante eso recibió un golpe de parte de la chica

— ¿Qué has dicho?—pregunto con su mirada fiera y aura oscura rodeándole, Lavi se volvió un conejo asustado y casi llama a "Protección animal"

— Dije Maestro—hablo rápidamente cubriéndose de cualquier tipo de agresión

—Supongo que puedo hacerlo—el ojo del pelirrojo se ilumino por completo

— ¿¡En serio!?—pregunto feliz sosteniéndole de sus manos, todos pusieron sus ojos en esa peculiar escena y Allen se congelo ante tan repentino acto, el pelinegro asintió aburrido, como odiaba cuando se ponía así

— ¡Por eso te amo Yu!—y acto seguido todos contuvieron el aliento, Lenalee golpeo su frente, y Allen sintió su corazón siendo destrozado por su amigo pelirrojo

Los cuchicheos no tardaron en llegar, Road miro divertida la escena, a su tío Mikk no le gustara escuchar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—Que sueño tan extraño—susurro Krory volviéndose a acomodar en su pupitre, porque definitivamente solo en sus sueños podía estar viendo a un Lavi besando a un Kanda…sin morir.

Miranda estaba totalmente sonrojada, jamás había visto a dos hombres besándose y realmente comenzaba a agradarle ¿Por qué será? Pero todo cayo de repente cuando el joven Allen Walker les separo, Kanda estaba anonadado, tieso como muerto y desorientado, definitivamente esa expresión en su cara era tan hermosa como para no tomarle fotos…pero al parecer el albino podía leer la mente ya que regreso a ver a todos con una mirada atemorizante como diciendo "Tomen fotos si pueden" lo cual causo que nadie hiciera nada por temor a sus vidas

— ¿Allen-Kun?—pregunto extrañada Lenalee, el chico soltó al pelinegro ante la atenta mirada de todos, para después darle una sonrisa de lo más deslumbrante

—Lo siento—se disculpó volviéndose a acomodar en su asiento y mirando desinteresadamente por la ventana.

Pero Lenalee no era tonta, sabia de los sentimientos del chico hacia su amiga disfrazada…nuevamente alguien se interesaba en su amiga muy a pesar de ser "Hombre", no podía sentir algo de endivia.

Cuando era niña su primer amigo fue Kanda, su sola presencia le brindaba paz y tranquilidad y no importaba si le hablaba o no, se sentía a gusto a su lado. Sin pensarlo se había enamorado del chico de quien años más tarde descubrió que era mujer, el shock recibido fue mucho, pero ahora podía estar segura que amaba a Kanda de una manera fraternal y estaba segura que el sentimiento era mutuo…y también sabía que lo sentido por Allen era unilateral.

Suspiro triste, apartando su mirada del peli-blanco y ahora prestando atención a clases ¿Cuándo habían comenzado?

* * *

Con las clases finalizadas, todos los alumnos iban abandonando la escuela menos un Kanda quien había quedado en detención por haber noqueado a media escuela, al igual que Allen quien solo tropezó con Lenalee enfrente de Komui…algo que le dejara marcado de por vida. Pobrecito

* * *

—Entonces Yu-Chan ¿Cuándo comenzamos?—le pregunto Lavi sonriente, Allen miraba la escena con fastidio ¿Por qué estaba Lavi ahí?

—El sábado en el Dojo…no llegues tarde—sentencio dándole una mirada de "Lárgate"

—Estaré ahí—se despidió dándole un último beso y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo

— ¡Baka Usagi!—grito su amiga en la lejanía, sonrió para si

* * *

El castigo de Allen comenzó desde ese beso inesperado…pero no podía asesinar a su amigo, y al parecer ya no contaba con la esperanza de que Kanda le matara. Dios definitivamente le odiaba mucho.

—Oi, Moyashi—parpadeo varias veces antes de mirar al chico que le hablaba

—Hmp—contesto colocando una mano en su mejilla, signo de aburrimiento, después cayó en cuenta de algo— ¡El tapete!—grito recordando que jamás se lo dio

—Era de Lenalee—contesto restándole importancia, el británico lagrimeo, eso era peor—Ya se lo entregue, así que deja de llorar—

—Oh ¿Enserio? Gracias—le sonrió amigablemente, recibiendo un chasqueo de lengua como respuesta, el japonés se aproximó a él, poniéndole ligeramente nervioso

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Nikona: jeje en lo personal, no odio ni quiero a Lenalee...pero entiendo tu punto ;) y lamento lo de su amiga, si le hace sentir bien, solo pregúntele, sino creyó que Kanda era hembra cuando vio el manga xD y sip. Kanda es el seme sin discusión...pero se ve lindo de Uke x3**

**Andrea: y lo que falta xD**


	8. Chapter 8

Los días habían transcurrido, Allen ya tenía varios meses en esa escuela, había lidiado con muchas cosas, como sus celos al ver a Kanda tan unido con Lavi después de sus "Enseñanzas" los sábados en el Dojo, o esos acosadores que ahora el tenia debido a su "personalidad" como le había dicho Lenalee, claro que a esos los trataba educadamente intentando alejarlos gentilmente sin llegar a la agresión a lo cual sus "Seguidores" se iban contentos y regresaban por mas al día siguiente, comenzaba a dudar de su método, pero tampoco el de Kanda resultaba así que tampoco usaría ese ¿Cuál era el método correcto para alejarlos?

— ¡Allen-San!—grito cierta castaña con lentes de segundo año

— Lou fa-San—saludo con una sonrisa ya estando cerca, había descubierto que estudiaba ahí cuando se accidento por segunda vez con ella

— Allen-San ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana?—le pregunto tímida

—Muy bien, ¿Y el tuyo?—pregunto comenzando a caminar seguido de la chica

—Bueno estuvo un poco ajetreado ya que los proyectos se están tornando más complicados—hablo sonriendo nerviosa

— Eres inteligente, seguro que lo conseguirás—le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y la chica se sonrojo violentamente—Bueno, tengo que irme al salón, nos vemos luego Roufa-San—se despidió tomando el camino que lo llevaba al primer edificio

—Ha-hasta luego Allen-San—se despidió la chica con nerviosismo, el escandalo se produjo atrás de ella pudiendo apreciar al japonés reconocido por su mal genio y extendido léxico, el chico era guapo, no podía dudar eso. Pero en lo que refería a personalidad a ella no le agradaba tanto…pero en cambio Allen-San era el chico soñado para todas las mujeres.

Allen caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su salón quien a esa hora solo se encontraba Lenalee, pero extrañamente se encontraba Lavi con un moretón en el ojo, sonrió para sus adentros…pero se le desvaneció al instante de sacar la conclusión de que el chico se propaso para recibir semejante golpe, suspiro, realmente odiaba no saber nada de lo que ocurría los sábados, intento utilizar a Timcanpy para grabar el entrenamiento…pero su Golem solo había grabado únicamente al Golem de Kanda ¿Qué significaba eso? había llegado a la conclusión que ese Golem no dejaba que se acercaran a su dueño y Timcanpy se lo hacía saber grabándole, porque ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

—Buenos días Lenalee, Lavi—saludo sentándose en su lugar

—Buenos días Allen-Kun/Moyashi-Chan—saludaron al unísono, al poco rato los tres comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades hasta que llego cierto espadachín con aura aterradora

— ¡Yu-Chan!—saludo Lavi parándose en el acto y abrazándole fuertemente

—Bájame—ordeno con voz tenebrosa, el pelirrojo le hizo caso, llorando dramáticamente

—Eres cruel Yu—se sobo la cabeza después de recibir un golpe de la chica

—No me llames por mi nombre—

—Buen día Kanda ¿Amaneciste bien?—saludo Lenalee con su inquebrantable sonrisa

—Tsk, no cuando amanezco al lado de un conejo pervertido ¿¡Como mierda entraste a mi cuarto!?—pregunto el chico zarandeando al pelirrojo, quien ya parecía haber pasado a otra vida

—Tu ventana estaba abierta—hablo entre cortado, pues Kanda ya le estaba asfixiando

—Bakanda…le mataras si sigues así—hablo el chico monótono, sinceramente no le importaba lo que le pasara

—Eso es lo que quiero—sentencio decidió

— ¡Kanda!—regaño la china y el japonés le soltó a regañadientes—Lavi no debiste entrar a su cuarto mientras dormía—le reprocho la chica severamente, el oji-verde solo se rasco la nuca nervioso

—Pero si dormimos juntos—le anuncio y Allen pudo jurar que el conejo le miraba con suficiencia

— ¿Qué has dicho?—pregunto Kanda con mirada de demonio y voz de ultratumba, un aura demoniaca se posó en él, Lenalee sentía pena por su amigo— ¿Desde cuándo estabas en mi habitación?—

—Yu-Chan, ¿pero qué dices? Si hasta me abrazaste—Allen comenzó a contar hasta diez tratando de controlar sus instintos asesinos al tiempo que Kanda sacaba a Mugen

—Di tus últimas palabras conejo—Lenalee sabía que su amigo se lo había ganado, pero también dudaba que Kanda fuera a tal extremo

—Pero Yu-Chan, inclusive susurraste mi nombre—Bien toda probabilidad de que Kanda no le hiciera nada se fue al caño con ese comentario

—Lavi—hablaron Allen y Kanda con mirada asesina

—Buenos días Allen-Kun, Lenalee-Chan, Lavi y Kanda-San—saludo Miranda entrando alegremente, el pelirrojo no tardo en ponerse a su lado

— ¡Sálvame Miranda!—pidió derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo, la castaña miro a Kanda y después a Allen y se fue a una esquina rodeada de aura depresiva

— Has molestado a Miranda…compórtate como hombre, conejo—hablaron nuevamente al unísono y nuevamente Lavi siguió a Miranda a la esquina Emo

—Basta chicos—tranquilizo la peli-verde colocándose en medio de Lavi y el dúo dinámico—Por favor no involucren a Miranda en esto—hablo sujetando a la aludida y llevándosela con ella. Lavi solo pudo ver su vida desfilar ante él

— ¡Lenaleeeee!—grito Komui entrando de improviso, parando cualquier acto homicida del dúo

—Hermano—saludo la chica aliviada

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede aquí?—pregunto confundido mirando a un Lavi siendo sujetado por Allen y con Mugen cerca de su cuello— ¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Allen-Kun y Kanda-Kun están jugando juntos!—

— ¿Quién está jugando?—preguntaron ambos mirándose con odio, los hermanos Lee se miraron confundidos

—Moyashi el conejo es mío—sentencio mirándole retadoramente

—No lo dudo—le contesto mirándole de igual manera, ambos chicos sonrieron macabramente

— ¿Celoso Moyashi?—pregunto sin dejar su escalofriante sonrisa y sin alejar a Mugen del cuello del Bookman Jr.

—Como no tienes idea—le hablo y todos los oyentes quedaron congelados ¿Eso era una confesión?

—Bueno chicos hoy no hay tiempo para esto, deben elegir un club en el cual pertenecerán por todo su ciclo escolar—anuncio Komui infantilmente abrazando a Lenalee

— ¿Eh?—contestaron ambos chicos soltando a Lavi y este no perdió tiempo para correr hacia su amiga peli-verde— ¿Era hoy?—preguntaron mirándose confundidos

—Tsk, no me preguntes a mi estúpido Moyashi—hablo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado desinteresadamente

— ¡Lo mismo digo, Bakanda!—grito imitando el gesto y haciendo un puchero enojado

—Moyashi-Chan eres muy lindo—canturreo Lavi, recibiendo nuevamente miradas envenenadas de parte del dúo explosivo

—No entiendes Lavi—suspiro la chica

—Chicos deben elegir su club al final de la semana ¡Suerte!—salió Komui saltando feliz, a todos les escurrió una gota

— ¿Dónde debemos ir?—pregunto Allen a Lenalee quien solo negó con la cabeza

—Es en el campus—hablo Miranda recibiendo la mirada de todos—Bak-Sensei me informo de esto y vine a avisarle ¡Perdón! ¡Olvide decirles!—

—No tienes por qué disculparte, fue nuestra culpa que no hayas tenido tiempo de decirnos—le hablo Allen sonriéndole

—Sí, gracias por tomarte las molestias Miranda—le sonrió Lenalee

—Che, ya es tarde—anuncio Kanda comenzando a caminar seguido de su mascota…es decir, de Lavi

Los cinco muchachos caminaron al campus donde había varios alumnos arremolinados cerca de varios puestos donde había alumnos repartiendo volantes y gritando "¡Elijan nuestro club de...!"

—El profesor Bak es el que nos dará el recorrido—anuncio Miranda señalando al rubio de boina

— ¡Oye tú!—le grito Kanda para no perder el tiempo, todos cayeron ¿Qué acaso Kanda no le tenía respeto a ninguno de los profesores?

—Al fin llegas afeminado—hablo Fou, la ayudante de Bak

—Mira quién habla Marimacho—ambos se miraron enojados y desviaron la mirada con un "Hmp"

—El recorrido lo dará Fou, lo siento pero yo tengo una junta fuera de la escuela—se disculpó el rubio con urticaria

—Baka-Bak ¿Otra vez tu enfermedad?—hablo la chica burlona

—Alíviese pronto Bak-San—le deseo Lenalee haciendo que su urticaria se agrandara y cayera inconsciente

— ¡Bak-Sama!—grito un hombre mayor acercándose al chico

—Eres un inútil—gruñeron Kanda y Fou

— ¡No lo insulten!—grito Wong entre lágrimas y llevándoselo de ahí

—Bien, comencemos con el recorrido—

**_~Grupo de Lucha~_**

— ¡Vamos! ¡Usted puede Kanda-San!—Gritaron algunos

— ¡No se deje vencer Fou-Sensei! ¡Denle en la cara!—vitoreaban otros

Los demás estaban en el suelo tirados con grandes chichones en la cara

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?—pregunto Allen igual a los demás

—Este es el primer recorrido—hablo Lavi mirando a Fou en posición de batalla y un Kanda parado sonriendo burlón

— ¿Está permitido que un profesor batalle con un alumno?—pregunto Allen a Lenalee quien como todas las mujeres estaban solo de espectadoras

—Bueno Fou-San es también una alumna de tercer año—contesto Miranda

— ¿¡Que!? Pero si es asistente de Bak—

—Ciertamente lo es, pero es porque ella ha trabajado en la familia Chang desde siempre—contesto Lenalee

— ¡Bakanda no agredas mucho a Fou-San!—le grito, ambos guerreros le miraron

— ¡Tu cállate!—eso le hizo estremecer

— ¡Rómpanse la cara!—grito y todos le apoyaron

—Allen-Chan/Kun—susurraron Lenalee y Lavi con una gota en la cabeza

**_~Club de fotografía~_**

— Yu-chan ¡Sonríe!—solo recibió un golpe de parte del aludido

—Lenalee pégate un poco a Miranda-San, Road tu ponte al lado izquierdo de Lenalee—hablaba el peliblanco tomando una foto de Lenalee, Miranda y Road— ¡Fou! ¿Quieres unirte?—la chica solo miro a otro lado desinteresadamente

—Por favor Fou-San—suplico Miranda, logrando que la pelirroja se parara y saliera del lugar

—Amargada—susurro Road molesta

— ¿¡Qué has dicho enana!?—

—Nada que no fuera mentira—ambas se fulminaron y Allen aprovecho para enfocar a las dos chicas

— ¿Eh?—se extrañó al ver fuego de fondo, miro a las chicas y estas seguían fulminándose, miro a la lente y ahí estaba el fuego ¿Pero qué?

—Por favor, todas somos amigas no hace falta que nos peleemos ¿O sí?—

—Sigue enojada porque le gano Yu-Chan—hablo Lavi al tiempo que se le acercaba a la chica, Allen hizo un puchero

—Pero Fou-San peleo muy bien—elogio Allen sonriéndole, pero solo fue golpeado por la chica

— No digas cosas tan vergonzosas ¡Idiota!—la chica estaba terriblemente sonrojada

— Pero si solo digo la verdad—hablo Allen sobándose la mejilla golpeada

De un momento a otro varios se le unieron a la fotografía

**_~Club de cocina~_**

—Bien, esperemos que elijan este club, preciosuras—hablo Jerry feliz

— ¡Jerry! ¿Serás nuestro maestro?—pregunto Allen esperanzado

—Exacto, por favor formen un equipo de 3 personas—

Ante eso Kanda sujeto a Lenalee y Miranda ante la mirada sorprendida de muchos

—Supongo que me toco contigo Allen—hablo Lavi y enseguida se le unió Road, el chico asintió mirando disimuladamente a Kanda quien parecía atento a lo que Lenalee le decía, mientras Miranda miraba el instructivo de lo que parecía ser la receta

—Bien Allen-Chan ¡Comencemos!— y así fue como comenzaron a preparar un simple pastel ante la mirada divertida de Fou quien solo veía todo desde la puerta

Después de aproximados 30 minutos todos los "pasteles" estaban ya hechos ante la sonriente mirada de Jerry, todos los equipos mostraron sus creaciones con orgullo

— ¿Pero que ocurrió aquí?—hablo Jerry extrañado de ver a Lavi y Road despeinados y a un Allen inconsciente, no dijeron nada y solo mostraron un pastel a medio comer

—Intento comérselo…no tuvimos de otra—hablo Road desanimada señalando al inconsciente Allen

—está bien…después de todo se lo comerían ustedes—hablo Jerry con una gota en la cabeza

— ¿¡En serio!?—se levantó por arte de magia Allen

—Claro que si Allen…pero eso será después de que califique—hablo el chef con semblante misterioso para todos

**_~Club de periodismo~_**

La mayoría de primero estaba totalmente con aire depresivo…el club anterior había sido el más difícil hasta ahora.

—No puedo creer, todo nuestro esfuerzo y—Lavi no continuo y miro con semblante serio a Allen quien parecía contento

—Estuvo delicioso—hablo el albino feliz

—Solo tú lo probaste Allen—hablo Road

—Creo que como castigo no deberíamos darle al Moyashi la prueba—hablo Kanda mostrando el pastel que había hecho junto a las chicas, el albino puso ojos de cazador

—Ni te atrevas Moyashi—sentencio mientras se lo entregaba a Lenalee

—Allen-Kun, por favor, Kanda solo bromea…pero por favor espera hasta la hora del receso…así podemos compartirlos para todos—le sonrió la chica dulcemente

—Lo siento, pero si se trata de comida…no puedo esperar mucho—hablo sin despegar la vista de la creación de las chicas…y Kanda

— ¡Allen-San!—el aludido miro a quien le gritaba

— ¡Lou fa!—grito de vuelta con alegría—No sabía que estabas en este club—ambos comenzaron a platicar como si no se hubieran visto en años

—Lenalee, ¿porque no aprovechas y vas a dejar la tarta al comedor?—

— Buena idea Lavi…vuelvo enseguida—y así la chica se fue del lugar tarareando una canción alegremente

Kanda gruñía cada dos por tres, ese club no le gustaba para nada, la mayoría de ahí solo le hacían preguntas personales y le tomaban fotos…y para colmo esos últimos pertenecían al club de fotografía, Fou los hecho a patadas aunque se fueron felices por su gran botín. Y también estaba el hecho de que la castaña cuatro ojos no se apartaba ni un segundo del Moyashi ¿Qué no tenía cosas más importantes que hacer?

Para su fortuna todo ese ajetreo había acabado y ahora se encontraban en el comedor rodeados (para su fastidio) habían combinado los pasteles de Krory (que había hecho junto a Eliade y Chaoji), y por supuesto el de ellos…el opto por irse, lo cual logro a duras penas…así que ahora solo se limitaría a ir a la azotea por un poco de tranquilidad antes de retomar su estúpido recorrido por todos los inútiles clubs que había en la escuela…el ya sabía a cuál meterse ¿Por qué también era arrastrado?

Pronto llego a la azotea donde se recargo en la barandilla a observar el paisaje

—Supuse que estabas aquí—

—Lo que faltaba ¿Que mierda quieres Mikk?—

—Siempre tan dulce—

—Muérete—

Kanda miro indiferente a Mikk quien ya le tenía aprisionada, el mayor sonrió acercando su rostro al ajeno

—Si dejo que me beses ¿Me dejaras en paz?—ya estaba harto de eso, de todos sus seguidores ese era el más problemático, además del más atractivo

—Solo si eres tú el que me besa— el japonés se alejó bruscamente

—Piérdete, de ninguna manera te besare—

—Bien, entonces solo disfruta—le abrazo por la cintura y Kanda solo rodeo su cuello, quería patearle y salir a otra dirección, pero era mejor afrontar eso y que ya le dejara de joder.

El beso comenzó suave, y a cada segundo se intensificaba, la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente y el japonés ya intentaba alejarse a modo brusco, se separó jadeante

—Nos vemos luego—le susurro cerca del oído y aprovecho para lamerle el lóbulo, el chico se estremeció, mirándole consternado— ¿Qué?—se alejó de él con el ceño fruncido—Kanda Yu, te deseo mas ahora ¿Realmente crees que te dejare ir?—

La chica desvaino a Mugen dispuesto a degollar al maldito Mikk

—Tan agresiva—hablo relamiéndose los labios—Pero no tengo tiempo para esto Espadachín-Kun—le hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar

Kanda gruño, había caído en la estúpida trampa, apretó los puños con furia

—Soy una estúpida— gruño molesta

— ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?—pregunto Fou recargada en la puerta con los brazos detrás de su nuca

—Che, cállate enana—

— ¿¡A quien llamas enana!? ¡Tú maldita marimacho!—

— ¡Mira quién habla!—

—No hay tiempo de esto Katou—

— ¡No me llames Katou!—la peli-naranja sonrió burlona

—Oh vamos, también te queda, Yu Katou—

—No me llames así—pidió con un tic en el ojo

—Kanda ¿Por qué besaste al idiota de Mikk?—

—Tsk, que te importa—

— ¿Sabes? En otro momento no me hubiera molestado…pero por lo menos te hubieras tomado la molestia de cerrar la puerta, así me ahorras el trauma—

—Che—

—Él te vio—el pelinegro le miro sin comprender—venia junto a mí, ambos vimos lo mismo…pero salió corriendo—

—Hmp, no tengo la culpa de eso—recibió una bofetada

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Sabes que doloroso debió ser para él?—

—No es algo que me importe—hablo mirándole molesto

— ¡Te importa! Lo sabes perfectamente ¿¡Porque huyes siempre de ese sentimiento!?—

—Tsk—se crispo por la actitud de la pelinegra

—Lo perderás si sigues así—

—No me importa—volvió a repetir aburrido

—Kanda—le llamo sujetándole del mentón—Escucha…Yo mejor que nadie conoce tu pasado, pero ¿Por qué no lo olvidas? Eso ocurrió hace mucho, ya no puede hacernos daño—el menor se alejó de ella con brutalidad

—No es algo que se pueda hacer, tu saliste antes…yo tuve que huir—

—Por eso envié a Tiedoll, no contaba que la familia Chang también quisiera adoptarte—

— Cállate Fou Katou—

— ¡No te burles de mi apellido!—

—Escucha Fou, sé que te preocupas tanto como el idiota de Bak, pero yo sé que estar solo es mejor…al menos así no daño a nadie—

—Kanda—hablo con voz afable, después le golpeo en la cara sin una pizca de amor— ¡Deja de ser tan idiota!—

— ¡Maldita enana!—

— ¡Ya una vez dejaste tu miedo atrás! ¿¡Porque no hacerlo de nuevo!?—

— ¡Y mira lo que sucedió! Además ¿¡Quien tiene miedo!?—

Ambos comenzaron una pelea sin cuartel, lejos de los ojos del plantel, ahora si podían golpearse sin restricciones y tal vez dejar inconsciente a su contrincante.


	9. Chapter 9

El recreo dio fin, todos los alumnos de primero retomaron nuevamente su Tour por los clubs…hasta ahora solo ninguno les había gustado…pero esperaban que el siguiente fuera mejor.

**_Club de tejido_**

—Nadie tiene imaginación ¿Y esto en que ayuda?—pregunto Fou quien parecía algo despeinada y con la vestimenta arrugada

— ¿Qué te paso? Parece como si hubieran trapeado el suelo contigo—se burló Road

—Che…tal vez—susurro lo último apretando los puños. Tonta travestida

— Por cierto ¿Alguien ha visto a Yu?—pregunto Lavi mirando hacia todos lados

—No…y tampoco he visto a Allen-Kun ¿Me pregunto dónde estará?—hablo Lenalee extrañada

—Quien sabe…tal vez Kanda se encuentre en algún lugar dormida—hablo Fou burlona—Y ese albino debe estar vagando por el instituto perdido—hablo esta vez un poco seria

—Eso es un poco malo—dijo Lenalee preocupada

—Tranquila, este es solo un recorrido que hacen solo para encontrar un club que les guste…no afecta que no entren a alguno—hablo Road ganándose la mirada de todos

—Entonces ¿¡Qué hacemos aquí!?—preguntaron varios mirando enojados a cierta peli-naranja quien solo les devolvía la mirada desinteresadamente

—No sean tan creídos…este recorrido es solo para encontrar su club ideal…aunque también si ya sabes que club elegir. Pues entonces solo inscríbete antes de que te ganen—el aura asesina en ese salón hizo que hasta las paredes tuvieran miedo

* * *

Allen caminaba por esos desolados pasillos, posiblemente sea por el hecho de que las clases habían terminado hace un montón de tiempo atrás….

Timcanpy revoloteaba a su alrededor intentando hacer sentir bien a su dueño así que…

— ¡Auch! ¡Timcanpy!—regaño el albino sobándose el dedo que anteriormente su Golem había intentado comerse— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunto mirándole con reproche, la bola alada solo se posó en su hombro—No sé porque pregunto…es obvio que no contestaras—hablo afligido

— ¡Allen-San!—ese grito hizo que se detuviera y girara sobre sus talones para ver a una castaña saludarle feliz con cientos de papeleo en las manos. Como buen caballero que era se acercó a ayudarle y juntos fueron al club de periodismo

—Lou fa-San ¿No tienes a nadie que te ayude?—

—Este…hay dos chicos Rikei y Shifu…pero ahora ambos están ayudándole al club científico—

—Pero Lou fa, no deberías excederte, podrías lastimarte—hablo con preocupación y depositando los papeles en el escritorio que podía jurar era parecido al de Komui-San, la chica se sonrojo

—Y-yo, lo-lo siento no quería preocuparte—hablo sujetando su rostro totalmente sonrojada

—Tranquila—le sonrió

—De todas formas, muchas gracias Allen-San—

—No hay que agradecer Lou fa—ambos salieron de la institución debido a que cierto albino ya no tenía motivos por el cual quedarse…aunque jamás hubo uno

—Allen-San ¿Te encuentras bien?—el chico parpadeo varias veces sonrojándose por la cercanía de la chica

—S-si—hablo retrocediendo algunos pasos

—oh, perdón por mi impertinencia pero…pareces triste—el detuvo su andada, miro a la castaña quien realmente parecía preocupada ¿Tan transparente era? Sonrió débilmente restándole importancia y retomo el paso, pero no conto que la chica le sujetara de la mano—Allen-San—hablo para después sonrojarse y soltar al chico

—Realmente no es nada Lou fa-San—retomo su camino, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, Lou Fa le abrazo por detrás

—Allen-San, por favor no se desanime…si es por una chica no debe preocuparse, usted es todo lo que una mujer quisiera de un hombre—la castaña sentía su corazón acelerarse, ese movimiento había sido solo por ¿Instinto? O tal vez porque no podía ver a una persona como Allen triste…además de estar enamorada de ese chico menor que ella, pero de gran corazón

Allen estaba sorprendido ¿Tan transparente era? Aunque siempre se equivocaran en el género de quien le gustaba…pero para todos era difícil saber que sus sentimientos eran hacia el chico más amargado, antipático, antisocial, mal hablado, psicópata y altanero de Kanda Yu…

—Lou Fa—se volteó lentamente y acaricio la mejilla de la aludida, la chica se sorprendió pero en ningún momento deshizo el abrazo, la distancia comenzó a estorbar entre ambos y así lentamente y para asombro de ambos sus labios se unieron.

* * *

Kanda se había levantado después de que la traposa de Fou le dejara inconsciente…maldecía a cada segundo ¿Con que le había golpeado?

Primero había caído en la trapa del estúpido de Mikk ¿Qué tan estúpida podía ser?

Después Fou le había dejado inconsciente ¿Con que? Eso era un misterio

Ahora se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, había tenido que correr debido a que varios "Fans" le comenzaron a seguir, odiaba eso…odiaba estar corriendo y más cuando tenía esa incomodidad en su pecho…paro en seco, olvido inclusive que una manada de hombres y mujeres locos le perseguía

* * *

Allen se separó apenado

— ¡Cásate conmigo!/ ¡Sal conmigo!/ ¡Una noche Kanda-San!—esos gritos le descolocaron, giro lentamente impactándose con el dueño de sus suspiros, frustraciones y sobre todo de sus penas

—Carajo—gruño Kanda incorporándose—Estúpido Moyashi—se paró limpiándose el polvo de su gabardina, miro de soslayo a la castaña de cuatro ojos quien ayudo al Moyashi, desenfundo a Mugen lanzando su mirada más atemorizante que solo él podía tener logrando que así todos sus seguidores se detuvieran chocando entre ellos y creando una carambola…

—Tsk—volvió a guardar su espada mirando al Moyashi con furia y este le miraba por igual, Lou Fa comenzó a mirar a ambos chicos, ambos se miraban fijamente

— ¡Yu-Chan!—la guerra de miradas término, Kanda fue arrastrado por Lenalee y un eufórico Conejo

— ¡Espérenme!—grito Komui brincando sosteniendo trajes— ¡Hola Allen-Kun!—saludo el mayor pasándole de largo

— ¡Oigan! ¡Ya les dije que no les daba permiso!—grito haciendo acto de presencia ese joven con esas marcas en las mejillas

— ¡Daisya!—grito Marie acompañado de Miranda quien portaba una blusa de manga larga color blanco y rayas rojas y un pantalón

— ¿¡Donde carajo me llevan!?—grito iracundo el pelinegro sin soltarse del agarre de la peli-verde

—Vamos Kanda solo debemos hacerte algunos cambio—le hablo sonriente Lenalee, Allen miraba la escena enfrente de él, porque se habían detenido para esperar a Krory y a Eliade quien portaba un uniforme de porrista

—Vamos Niño Bonito. Sin ti no podemos ganar—le hablo la rubia sonriendo burlón

— ¿¡De qué diablos hablan!? ¡Si Daisya pierde la concentración!—hablo señalando al aludido

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—grito sonrojado

—Pero Daisya-San si tropezaste, chocaste con otro jugador y te lastimaste el pie por golpear una piedra—

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—Kanda sonrió burlón

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto—hablo sonriendo socarrón

— ¡Cállate! Solo es impactante verte con falda—el lugar quedo en silencio, Allen miro a Lou Fa quien parecía impactada por la noticia dada

— ¡Tú!—ambos hermanos comenzaron a gritarse mutuamente

—Silencio—hablo Marie y ambos chicos se silenciaron

—El empezó—se señalaron

— ¿Qué acaso son niños?—ambos miraron a otro lado desinteresadamente, definitivamente no querían una reprimenda de parte de su "Hermano mayor"

Allen tenía una curiosidad digna de un niño de tres años…además el comentario de Kanda usando falda…le era tremendamente aventurado. Tal vez le seguiría sin que nadie se dé cuenta

—Allen ¿Vienes? Puedes llevarte a tu novia si quieres—ambos se sonrojaron comenzando a balbucear incoherencias

—Si alguien me reconoce…juro que asesino a todos—hablo Kanda realmente molesta

—Ni siquiera te reconoceré yo—hablo Lavi confiado—Aunque serás la única "Chica Nueva" del equipo—eso lo dijo burlón haciendo al pelinegro gruñir

Y ahí estaban todos…portando un extraño uniforme de playeras con números atrás y unos shorts holgados…unos uniformes muy feos…las mujeres portaban faldas a cuadros, demasiado cortas y unas blusas ombligueras…demasiado provocativos

— ¡Ustedes pueden!—grito Miranda desde las gradas

—Aun no empiezan—informo Marie y la castaña se avergonzó

— ¿Así que no sabes nada de Futbol Allen-Kun?—pregunto Lenalee portando ese uniforme ante los constantes gritos de Komui de mantener los ojos de pulpo lejos de su hermanita

—Realmente no…donde vivía antes no se escuchaba mucho sobre esto—

— ¿Dónde vivías antes?—pregunto Daisya acercándose curioso

—India—hablo

—Oh—fue su única expresión

— ¿A qué viniste aquí Allen?—pregunto Lavi

—Un problema de mi tutor—hablo nervioso

— El profesor Cross debe ser alguien terrible—hablo Lao Fa

— Al fin alguien me entiende—hablo Allen con lágrimas en los ojos y sosteniendo de las manos a la ya muy sonrojada castaña, un balón se impactó en el rostro del Moyashi y este cayo como costal de papas

—No mana…ya no quiero brócoli—hablo mientras Timcanpy seguía a la estrella que hacia movimientos circulares por la cabeza de su amo, los tres chicos miraron a Daisya quien parecía hablar con una rubia de cabello rizado y sujeto en una coleta alta de ojos verdes y portando el uniforme de porrista, además de tener un cuerpazo

— ¡Strike!—grito con corazones en los ojos, después cayó en cuenta de "ese detalle" se mordió el labio inferior para no gritarle por su nombre…porque tonto no era y definitivamente no quería que Nadie se enterara de que esa rubia era su adorada Yu

—Vaya—hablo sorprendida Lenalee, ni siquiera ella le había reconocido

— ¿Alguien anoto las placas?—hablo Allen todavía desorientado y sujetándose la cabeza, ignoraron al albino. Inclusive Timcanpy quien ya se estaba comiendo a la estrella, apenas iba a quejarse cuando sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, Lavi sonrió, tal vez así olvide a Kanda y se concentre en uno de los tantos disfraces de su amiga

— ¡Kanda!—grito asombrado y señalando aterrado a la rubia, todos los presentes miraron al albino y cuando iban a ver a quien señalaban Lenalee y Lavi le interceptaron

—Maldito enano—susurro Kanda molesto

— ¿Te reconoció?—pregunto Daisya en shock

—No, solo grito mi nombre por gusto—hablo Kanda sarcástico

—Nadie aparte de Marie te reconoce—hablo aun anonadado

— ¿Y eso qué? Posiblemente el Moyashi haya tenido suerte…inclusive Lavi llega a tenerla— explico acercándose a las gradas donde se encontraban todos— ¿se quedaran parados ahí o me pasaran el balón?—pregunto brusca

—Oye Kanda ¿Ahora te da por travestirte?—pregunto Allen mirándole con cara de Póker

—Me estas confundiendo…Enano—hablo remarcando lo último, al albino le cayeron tres piedras de diferentes tamaños, con las palabras "Moyashi" "Enano" y "Niñato" y la última solo fue para bajarse más la moral

— ¿Enano? ¿Ya no soy más Moyashi?—pregunto tajante y cruzándose de brazos

—Moyashi—hablo mirándole estoico

—Es Allen—ante eso el "Pelinegro" gruño

— Eres un garbanzo insoportable—

—Y tú un afeminado travesti malhumorado—hablo y ambos chicos se fulminaron con la mirada—Dime Kanda ¿Eso solo lo haces por gusto o es alguna forma de decir que eres Gay?—pregunto burlón

— ¿Qué has dicho idiota?—pregunto, lo curioso era que en ningún momento habían levantado la voz, su pelea verbal era ajena al resto que no fuera del grupo donde estaba Lenalee anonadada, Lavi divertido, Lou Fa asombrada, Daisya en shock y un Timcanpy mostrando sus hileras de dientes al Golem negro de Kanda al cual le pondremos "Espumita" ¿Por qué? Pues porque se me pega la gana.

El partido dio inicio, Allen miraba únicamente a cierta porrista quien parecía no hacer la misma coreografía, de hecho solo estaba parada estáticamente con sus brazos cruzados, sonrió ante eso...aunque le extrañaba que aún le mantuvieran ahí, hasta que vi la cancha, todos los jugadores e inclusive los espectadores miraban embobados a esa rubia estática, los jugadores corrían como zombis sin ninguna orientación, siendo Daisya quien metía los goles y nadie ni enterado, solo las mujeres que habían asistido y gritaban emocionadas aun sin ser capaces de ver la actitud de quienes le rodeaban

— ¿Eso no es hacer trampa?—pregunto Allen

—Lo sabemos, pero este equipo "Los trituradores" le rompe la pierna a los contrarios…además Marie escucho a alguien de "Los trituradores" decir que le romperían la pierna a Krory-San y Daisya-Kun, ya que ambos son los mejores jugadores de ese equipo—

—Daisya más que yo—anuncio Krory

—Por cierto Kro-Chan ¿Por qué tú no estás jugando?—pregunto Lavi sonriendo

—Cuando utilizamos a Kanda-San, solo con uno basta para ganar—

— Ya ganamos—hablo Daisya acercándose

— ¿Eh?—se extrañaron todos

— ¡Fue a mí!/ ¡Ya quisieras fue a mí!/ ¡A mí!—gritaban todos en la cancha

— ¿Qué-que paso aquí?—pregunto extrañada Lou Fa

—Kanda se aburrió y mando un beso—anuncio Daisya mientras el aludido se acercaba, Allen aplaudió con el rostro oscurecido

—Allen-Kun esta oscurecido—hablo Lenalee escondiéndose de Lavi quien se escondió detrás de Daisya

— Dime Kanda ¿Son reales?—pregunto al tiempo que le tocaba los pechos…todos contuvieron el aliento, Kanda tenía un tic en el ojo—Vaya, parecen reales—hablo el albino mientras ahora utilizaba las dos manos— ¿De qué marca son?—pregunto curioso

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Se te antojo Moyashi?—el albino negó siendo Lavi quien le separo, porque vio que su amiga no planeaba hacerlo

—Solo quiero saber que tanto te esfuerzas para parecer "Mujer"—hablo burlón

— Muérete Moyashi—

Lou Fa miraba atentamente esa pelea de miradas que ahora se dedicaban "La rubia" y el albino

—Kanda mejor quítate ese vestuario ahora—hablo Daisya viendo como la chica era mirada por sus ahora fans, la aludida sonrió tétricamente

—Este anciano me anda manoseando—señalo a Allen fingiendo llorar, Allen quedo tieso, las miradas se posaron contra él y no eran para nada amables, trago duro, inclusive Lavi, Daisya y Marie se unieron a los demás

—Y-yo creo que mejor corres Allen-San/Kun—hablaron al unísono Lenalee y Lou Fa

El aludido suspiro

— ¡Y ella no es rubia!—hablo quitándole la peluca, volvieron a contener el aliento, pero quedaron embelesados al ver como su cabello caía como cascada roja

— ¿Pero qué?—se extrañó Allen

Daisya contuvo el aliento, la asiática tonta se estaba dando a conocer como la chica de la otra noche en el restaurante

—Tu—hablo Allen asombrado, la "Pelirroja"gruño—T-tú-T-ú—le señalo temblando— ¿¡Cuantas pelucas tienes puestas!?—hablo haciendo que todos cayeran

— ¡Estúpido Moyashi! ¿¡Porque mierda hiciste eso!?—

— ¡Tonto afeminado, me mataran por tu culpa!—

—Pues se están tardando—

—Si me mataran…que lo hagan con provecho—se acercó sujetándole del brazo y acercándole brusco, Kanda abrió los ojos sorprendido, el valiente y temerario (Suicida) Moyashi le estaba besando, ante ese acto varios corazones fueron rotos y solo dos se aceleraron al mil

—Ya está—hablo separándose brusco

—Te mato—hablo Kanda con rostro oscurecido

— ¿Te gusto Kanda?—pregunto tosco y mirándole estoico, las mujeres se sorprendieron por la actitud del siempre amable Allen Walker

— ¡Oye Katou!—ese grito les descoloco, la japonesa frunció aún más el ceño— ¿Alguien ha visto a Kanda?—pregunto Fou acercándose

— ¿Quién le solicita?—pregunto ella

—A ti no te hablo princesa, cuando quiera que una de las tantas tontas chicas que siguen a Kanda hable…definitivamente no te lo diré a ti—hablo la chica tosca

—Estúpida Enana—hablo entre dientes

—El anciano Chang te busca— hablo la peli-naranja mirándole divertida—casi no te reconozco—comenzó a reír como desquiciada

— ¿Para qué me busca el viejo?—pregunto extrañada

— ¿Y yo que voy a saber?—

—Me largo…Daisya llévate mi ropa—anuncio mientras seguía a Fou

— ¡Espera! ¿Planeas irte así?—

—Si ¿Qué tiene?—

— ¿Planeas matar al viejo de un infarto?—pregunto Daisya con reproche

—Si esta cosa no causo erecciones en ellos—señalo a sus fans, las mujeres se sonrojaron por el poco tacto del japonés—No creo que lo haga con el—

—Kanda ¿siempre ha sido un mal hablado?—pregunto Lou Fa cuando el chico desapareció

—Si—anunciaron sus hermanos

Todos abandonaron el lugar e inclusive los fans quienes recordaron tarde lo que tenían que hacerle a ese viejo aprovechado

Allen no pidió disculpas por el beso que le había dado a la castaña, y también lo olvido, después de todo ¿Por qué le había besado?

* * *

**Continuara...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Al día siguiente algunos alumnos se inscribieron a su club deseado, está semana para ellos sería solo de flojera y podían elegir si entrar al recorrido a hacerle compañía a las pobre almas que aún no elegían al suyo y terminarían por inscribirse en el último minuto y a duras penas…Allen ya comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Habría algún club donde ganaran dinero? Porque definitivamente él quería ese.

**_Club de teatro _**

Lavi veía el gran escenario preguntándose cuanto le habrá costado…pero después recordó que él y Kanda lo habían construido debido a una pelea que habían tenido en el segundo día…que día

Lenalee miraba los vestuarios quedando maravillada por todos los hermosos vestidos que había, de épocas diferentes pero con cierto toque que le fascinaban.

Allen miraba a todos lados un tanto angustiado, Timcanpy revoloteaba por los cables que sostenían las luces junto a un letrero pegado de "Hare algo que te meterá en problemas" no podía gritarle debido a que eso alertaría a muchos…debía ser cuidadoso

— ¡Timcanpy!—grito molesto al ver a su Golem morder la cuerda del reflector debajo de Kanda, quien miraba desinteresado algún punto en la pared, su Golem dejo de hacer su deber…porque era su deber…aparte de que tenía hambre y su dueño no le daba nada. ¿Por qué será?

Kanda seguía mirando ese punto en la pared…estaba aburrido ¿Cuándo se marcharía de ahí?

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron y Timcanpy se posó en el hombro de Kanda quien le miro arqueando una ceja, la bola dorada le "miro" como diciendo "Hola ¿Qué tal?" le ignoro, poco después el Golem de Kanda se posó en el hombro libre de su dueño, ambos Golem se "miraron" con odio.

— ¿¡Quién quiere participar en este pequeña practica!?—pregunto uno de los tantos alumnos quien portaba una boina, Fou sonrió macabramente

—Kanda quiere—aseguro señalando al aludido quien solo atino a chasquear la lengua, negarse sería una pérdida de tiempo

— ¡Perfecto!—se alegró el chico sin disimular para nada, Lavi y Allen fruncieron el ceño y no sabían la causa, Lenalee aplaudió y varias mujeres hicieron un circulo donde se supone que actuarían los "Actores"

Allen y Lavi, al igual que la mayoría de los hombres se embobaron, las mujeres se sonrojaron ahogando un chillido de puro placer. Inclusive Fou se asombro

Kanda estaba con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados además de tener orejas felinas su melena suelta y vestimenta de camiseta blanca y corbata negra, un pantalón de tela negro y su típica gabardina abierta, todos sacaron su cámara de video que agradecían a dios quien les aviso que algo así ocurriría.

—Ya te he dicho Chencha ¡El gato se ira conmigo!—hablo dramáticamente un joven de cabello negro y vestido de príncipe azul

— Pero Felipe, El gato me ama a mí—hablo una rubia de cabello rizado fingiendo estar triste

— Miau—hablo Kanda haciendo a todos gritar como si se tratara de una celebridad…a Allen, Lavi, Lenalee y Fou les escurrió una gota ¿Qué clase de obras eran esas? Miranda y Krory aplaudían maravillados de tan grande actuación y ciertamente una obra muy emotiva. Eliade se palmeo la frente

— ¡Yu!—grito Lavi abrazando al Kanda felino haciendo que las cámaras se posaran nuevamente en Kanda y compañía— ¡Cásate conmigo!—todos contuvieron el aliento, Allen y Fou quedaron tiesos ¿Qué?

—Pero Lavi…creí que me amabas a mí—hablo Lenalee con lágrimas de pena, ¿¡Que!? Repitieron todos consternados

— Yo, Yo…n-no sé a quién amo… ¡Lenalee!—grito el conejo dramáticamente derramando lágrimas de pena y extendiendo sus brazos hacia la peli-verde quien le dio la espalda cubriéndose el rostro

— No…Ya es demasiado tarde…ya no te amo más, mi corazón le pertenece a otro—hablo la chica con voz soñadora extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el aire y su mano izquierda en su pecho

—Baka Usagi—hablo Kanda sonriendo tétricamente, cruzado de brazos, todos estaban estáticos, tiesos como estatuas y ya no sabían si llorar por la desgracia de Lavi o sentirse bien de que ambas bellezas siguieran libres, Fou comenzó a reír y a los tres chicos les escurrió una gota. Habían olvidado donde se encontraban

—Estúpido Lavi—susurro Kanda con voz de ultra tumba

—Vamos Kanda…todos olvidamos donde nos encontrábamos—hablo Lenalee intentado apagar la llama de furia de su amiga, el pelirrojo comenzó a reír

—Ya teníamos tiempo que no hacíamos eso—hablo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

—Si—le dio la razón la peli-verde, sonriendo de igual forma

Allen estaba completamente confundido, ¿Había sido solo actuación? Fou miraba a los chicos atentamente, sonriendo para sí.

Los chicos del salón 1-A caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos que llegaban al siguiente Club, Eliade iba de colada para estar cerca de su amado Novio…después de todo ella ya había elegido su club

**_Club de Kendo_**

Al momento de entrar, todos le hicieron una reverencia al pelinegro japonés con nombre de mujer (según yo)

— Agradecemos que haya elegido nuestro Club Kanda-Senpai—anuncio el que parecía ser el líder, el aludido solo gruño, no había querido que nadie se enterara

— ¿Ya elegiste club Kanda?—pregunto extrañada Lenalee, asintió

— Yu—hablo Lavi mirándole extraño— ¡Yo también me uno!—hablo recibiendo un golpe

— ¡Claro que no!—anuncio Kanda molesto

—Pero Yu, se supone que elegiríamos un mismo Club—hablo el pelirrojo sobándose el rostro

—Yo jamás acepte ese trato—hablo severo

**_Club de natación _**

Todos estaban en la alberca con trajes de baño que afortunadamente habían llevado porque algo les dijo "Lleven algo"

— ¿No entraras Kanda?—pregunto Allen recargado en la esquina de la piscina donde solo su torso estaba fuera

—El agua esta fría—hablo el pelinegro desinteresado

— ¿Es por eso? ¿No será que no sabes nadar?—hablo burlón sonriendo malvadamente

— ¿Q-que mierda dices Moyashi?—pregunto Kanda molesto

—Entonces metete—hablo haciéndole señas

—Dije que no—hablo molesto

—No sabes nadar—sentencio burlón

— ¡Yu! Si vas a meterte no olvides tu traje de baño—hablo el pelirrojo feliz

—Está muy fría el agua—anuncio Allen y Timcanpy quien estaba posado en uno de los flotadores asintió vigorosamente

— Y se supone que este club es de natación—susurro Chaoji sentado relajadamente en el flotador junto a Timcanpy quien tenía una etiqueta pegada de "Natación no"

* * *

El receso comenzó para fortuna de muchos…

— Por cierto ¿Dónde está Allen-Kun?—pregunto Lenalee preocupada, había visto al albino correr como alma que lleva el diablo…supuso que al comedor pero no había estado ahí

— Kanda ¿Por qué no buscas al pequeño idiota?—Fou ordeno y Kanda obedeció no sin antes maldecirla.

Kanda había caminado por mucho rato, llevaba un carrito de servicio donde llevaba la comida que Lenalee le había ordenado llevar

—Baka Moyashi—gruño aburrido y cansado…comenzó a caminar hacia la azotea donde por lo menos podría ver algún punto blanco…claro si es que el Moyashi se encontraba en el patio

Pero ahí se encontraba el albino recargado en la barandilla

—Si planeas aventarte. Hazlo de una vez—hablo tajante, el albino se sobresalto

—K-Kanda—hablo asombrado viendo el carrito que llevaba el pelinegro— ¿Cómo subiste eso hasta aquí?—pregunto extrañado

—Que te importa—hablo cortante

—Kanda deberías ser más amable con las personas—hablo el albino serio

—No veo porque serlo—anuncio cruzándose de brazos, el albino sonrió

— ¿Eso es para mí?—pregunto curioso señalando el carrito

—No, es para Timcanpy—anuncio sarcástico, pero el Golem apareció mágicamente, el no entendía el sarcasmo

— ¡Ah! ¡Timcanpy no seas cruel!—grito el albino agitando sus brazos infantilmente

— ¿Esa cosa come?—pregunto Kanda en estado de Shock

Después de que Allen y Timcanpy tuvieran una pequeña discusión dejando a Kanda con una venita palpitante en su cien, ambos ¿Chicos? ¿Niño y cosa extraña? ¿O ambas cosas extrañas? Se calmaron aprendiendo la palabra "Compartir" en el proceso.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?—pregunto el menor extrañado

—No lo supe—aclaro restándole importancia

—Kanda—llamo el albino y el aludido le miro inexpresivo, el albino le beso y este se dejó hacer, ambos profundizaron el beso comenzando una guerra de lenguas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, se alejaron jadeantes intentando regularizar su respiración

—Te quiero—susurro Allen a centímetros de los labios ajenos

—Yo te odio—anuncio volviéndole a besar, el albino se confundía, pero tampoco era algo a lo cual debía tomarle importancia

Sus sentimientos por el irascible pelinegro acrecentaba a cada segundo y eso era algo molesto ¿No podía mitigar? Los besos que el terminaba robándole siempre eran regresados en algún momento, si le odiaba ¿Por qué le besaba de vuelta? Inclusive sus amenazas solo parecían ser palabras vacías ¿Eso que quería decir? Estaba claro que podía besarle cada vez que quisiera siempre y cuando agarrara a Kanda de buenas, lo cual era una tarea demasiado difícil…y más tomando en cuenta de que el pelinegro siempre esta con el ceño fruncido.

Nuevamente se separaron y el albino le volvió a besar con desesperación el japonés le correspondió completamente, acaricio los cabellos del azabache soltándoselo en el momento, el pelinegro se posiciono encima de él y Allen solo le sujeto por la cintura bajando lentamente, el japonés se separó mirándole con advertencia, el albino solo sonrió besando el cuello del mayor.

Las caricias iban en aumento y ninguno de los dos parecía querer detenerse, más bien querían continuar hasta que el cuerpo cediera su separación

—Moyashi—jadeo Kanda al sentir las manos del albino por debajo de su camisa, Allen solo le beso colocándose encima, sus besos descendían y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa lentamente, Kanda se tensó para después alejarse bruscamente

El albino estaba asombrado por el repentinomovimiento, el pelinegro le daba la espalda volviendo a abotonar su ropa

—Lo siento—hablo agachando la mirada—Soy un idiota—repetía mentalmente con la moral baja, se había precipitado en sus acciones

— ¿Siempre asumes que eres tú el culpable?—pregunto Kanda mirándole molesto

—Este, bueno…yo—Kanda le enmudeció con un beso

—Realmente eres un frijol—le susurro en el oído mordiendo ligeramente su lóbulo

—Ma-maldito—gruño Allen sujetándole por el cuello, mirándole con reproche

— ¿Qué?—pregunto extrañado, el albino le mordió el cuello, el mayor ahogo el grito alejándose mirándole ceñudo— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?—Pregunto/exigió tocándose el área afectada

— ¿Todavía preguntas Bakanda?—el morocho miro hacia abajo, para después sonreír complacido

— ¿Tanto te prendo?—pregunto burlón, el albino se sonrojo furioso

— ¿Q-que haces?—pregunto el albino olvidando su indignación y sintiéndose nervioso

— ¿Qué crees idiota?— pregunto Kanda señalando lo obvio, desabotono el pantalón del menor quien ahogo el grito—E-espera K-Kanda—gimió al sentir como el mayor introducía su miembro a su cavidad bucal—A-ah—jadeo al sentir la succión—K-Kanda—jadeo al sentir como el chico le retiraba de su boca para comenzar a lamerlo, se cubrió el rostro avergonzado ¿Cómo llego a eso?

Kanda acariciaba, lamia, chupaba y a veces mordía el miembro del albino, quien a estas alturas solo jadeaba y tiraba de los cabellos a Kanda cuando le mordía

—K-Kanda…De-detente, voy a, a—no termino de hablar cuando el pelinegro se alejó tosiendo—Mierda—pensó apenado—Kanda, lo siento—se disculpó sintiendo vergüenza

—Cállate—ordeno mientras con la mirada buscaba algo—debemos irnos—se paró como si nada limpiando los restos del Moyashi de su rostro

—S-si—hablo arreglándose torpemente

— ¿Te gusta hacer maldades mientras te miran?—el menor se sobresalto

—Tal vez—hablo el pelinegro mirando al mayor con suficiencia, el albino se crispo ¿Qué?

Tikky sujeto del mentón al japonés quien solo aparto el rostro

— ¿Tanto te gusta andar con niños?—pregunto molesto

—Eso no es algo que te incumba Mikk—hablo tajante

—_Identificando_—los tres se quedaron estáticos por la voz robótica, seguido de algunos estruendos acercándose por las escaleras…la única salida/escapatoria

—Estúpido supervisor—gruño Kanda al ver uno de los tantos "Komurines" elaborados por el estúpido hermano mayor de Lenalee, con forma de pulpo con incontables tentáculos que no dudo en aventarles, esquivaron a duras penas pero fueron capturados por la segunda ráfaga

—Mierda—hablaron al unísono, retorciéndose para liberarse

—_Identificando_—hablo el Komurin XD iluminando a Allen quien estaba aterrado, la última vez que estuvo en las manos de un Komurin fue horrible—_Allen Walker, 15 años, Ingles…no es Kanda_—hablo lanzándole desinteresadamente, ambos pelinegros se sorprendieron, el albino se aferró a la barandilla, Timcanpy revoloteaba a su alrededor preocupado "¡No se suelte amo!" hubiera dicho sino fuera porque no habla.

—_Identificando_—ambos cautivos se aterraron (aunque no lo dieron a demostrar) —_Tikky Mikk, 21 años, Portugués…No es Kanda_—hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez Kanda sonrió, afortunadamente nadie le vio.

—_Identificando_—Kanda gruño—_Yu Kanda, 18 años, Japonesa…no es Kanda_—antes de ser lanzado se aferró a uno de los tentáculos— _¡Un chicle!—_se quejó el Komurin agitando su tentáculo, mareando al azabache y provocando que se estrellara contra el barandal donde el Moyashi apenas estaba subiendo

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto el albino nuevamente en la posición original

— Deberías preocuparte por ti—anuncio incorporándose y extendiendo la mano izquierda para ayudarle a subir, el albino agradeció el gesto dándole la mano derecha…pero ambos se miraron las manos aterrados

—K-Kanda—hablo el albino con un tic en el ojo, el otro no estaba mejor— ¿Q-que es e-esto?—hablo sintiendo mucosidad entre sus manos, miraron al Komurin XD quien soltaba algún liquido del tentáculo que Kanda había utilizado de liana

El Komurin XD murió al sobrecargarse del miedo infundido por Kanda y Allen, ambos jamás debían unirse, por el bien de los Komurines siguientes…no debían unirse.

* * *

— ¡Soluciónalo!—hablaron ambos enojados

— Oh, Kanda-Kun y Allen-Kun ¡ya son pareja! ¡Qué envidia!—Komui abrazo a ambos chicos, dándoles su bendición y hablando sobre ser el padrino de anillo y de bautizo de su primogénito y cosas que ya no pudo continuar debido a que Kanda le golpeo

—No te hagas el idiota ¿¡Que harás para separarnos!?—grito furioso Kanda

—Pero Kanda-Kun, yo no los separare, ¡Son una gran pareja! Aunque Lavi y otros más si intenten separarlos—a ambos jóvenes les salió una venita en la cien

— ¡Me opongo!—grito Lavi entrando dando el portazo— ¡Yu!—grito lanzándose a sus brazos, pero el pelinegro solo puso al albino en medio, Allen cayo de bruces al suelo seguido de Lavi y por consecuencia Kanda

—Estúpido Moyashi—gruño Kanda adolorido

— Tú tienes la culpa Bakanda—hablo el albino con asteriscos en sus ojos

—Yu, no te cases—hablo Lavi mareado

— ¿De qué mierda hablas conejo?—pregunto confundido

— Me descubrieron…Kanda cásate conmigo—hablo el albino hincado a la altura de Kanda y Lavi estaba confundido ¿Cuándo Allen le había apartado de encima?...el albino sujetaba de las manos a un Kanda por lo demás asombrado

— ¿¡Pero que mierda estas diciendo Moyashi!? ¡Si vas a decir cosas sin sentido vete a otro lugar!—grito rojo de furia

—Está bien—hablo incorporándose y Kanda estaba con un tic en el ojo…había olvidado su posición

— ¡Allen-Kun! ¡La luna de miel aún no está lista!—Grito Komui extendiendo sus manos evitando que ambos abandonaran su oficina

— ¡Cállate!—grito Kanda dejando noqueado al albino y a todos en la oficina del loco inventor de Komurines…

* * *

Allen caminaba tranquilamente tarareando una cancioncita siendo Timcanpy su segunda voz

— ¿Podrías callarte?—pregunto Kanda con un tic en el ojo y sujetando a Mugen listo para rebanar

—Deberías acostumbrarte…después de todo estaremos juntos por todo esta semana…si es que tenemos suerte—susurro lo último desganado

Llegaron al momento donde debían tomar lados opuestos a sus casas, ambos se miraron

—Iremos a mi casa—hablaron al unísono—He dicho a la mía—volvieron a sincronizarse mirándose de mala manera— ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!—gritaron— ¡estúpida sincronización!—comenzaron a forcejear ignorando el hecho de que las personas que pasaban por ahí les miraban raro.


	11. Chapter 11

Sus parpados pesaban, pero simplemente no era algo que le molestara ¿Tenia clases ese día? Ciertamente si y ya comenzaba a pensar en cuando comenzarían sus vacaciones…pero apenas iban en el inicio del segundo parcial. Sintió un peso extra haciéndole fruncir el ceño…después los abrió recordando su posición, miro a su lado donde un pelinegro estaba a centímetros de su rostro, contuvo el aliento…Kanda siempre estaba con su ceño fruncido o por lo menos algo que indicaba su mal humor…pero en esos instantes su rostro se mostraba tan sereno y con paz. Que solo logro hacerle temer ¿Estaría muerto?

—Moyashi—susurro el japonés apegándose más a su cuerpo y asiéndole sonrojar

— ¿Verdad que es linda?—eso le saco de su ensoñación parpadeando varias veces y mirando a un Lavi del otro extremo de la cama abrazando por la cintura a un Kanda dormido ¿Qué tan pesado tenía el sueño? Pero eso no era lo importante

— ¿Cómo entraste?—pregunto serio

—La ventana estaba abierta—anuncio sonriendo

—Yo no tengo ventana—aclaro con voz de ultra tumba y mirándole perturbado, el pelirrojo sonrió nervioso abrazando a la pelinegra quien gruño entre sueños, Allen tenía un tic que era alarmante para cualquiera que le conociera—Lavi…—sus palabras fueron calladas por una pelinegra recién levantada, ambos se tensaron, la pelinegra parecía ajena a todo a su alrededor tallándose los ojos, su cabello azabache parecía recién cepillado lo cual era ilógico debido a que estaba recién levantado…el japonés se tenso

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?—pregunto con la voz un tanto femenina, Allen ignoro eso y solo levanto su mano derecha y Kanda frunció el ceño, nuevamente había olvidado su posición y que el estúpido Moyashi le había ganado en piedra, papel o tijera… pero ese día ella ganaría.

—No me ignores Yu—la cabello recto se tensó, volteo lentamente hacia atrás con la mirada más atemorizante que le podía dar

—Maldito conejo ¿Cómo entraste?—se cruzó de brazos mirando serio al pelirrojo quien dijo la misma excusa

— ¡No tengo ventana!—grito el menor al ver como el japonés idiota le creía ¿Qué tan tonto era el japonés?

—Dejen de joder…si intentan algo los castro—anuncio el japonés volviéndose a acomodar, ambos se miraron y fue Lavi quien volvió a acomodarse para después abrazar nuevamente "al Chico" quien tenía una cara de fastidio, Allen solo miro la escena para después también acomodarse, solo basto un movimiento de su mano derecha para tener a Kanda en su regazo, el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua molesto ¿Cuándo le dejarían dormir?

* * *

Los tres iban caminando a la escuela, Lavi y Allen mostraban un protuberante chichón en la cabeza y Kanda con un aura tenebrosa, inclusive para Timcanpy quien temblaba en el bolsillo donde había decidido refugiarse, si el monstruo no le veía no le haría daño…o eso pensaba él.

La poca gente que transitaba o que tenía el valor de darle por la misma calle que un Kanda al cual su aura tenebrosa se podía sentir, se quedaba estupefacta al verle agarrado de la mano de un chico albino, lo cual si muchos le miraban bien era un crio a comparación de la belleza sangrienta, como apodaban al japonés de "bonito carácter"

Llegaron al instante a su escuela donde varios alumnos se atragantaron con su propia saliva o perdían el conocimiento debido al dolor que esa escena les provocaba…pero ellos muy melodramáticos.

Allen y Lavi se apegaron más al japonés ¿Alguna plaga estaba suelta? ¿Por qué todos se desmayaban? Llegaron al salón donde estaba Lenalee sentada mirando desinteresadamente por la ventana

— ¡Allen!—grito Road mientras se abalanzaba al albino quien le atrapo espantado…algún día no le atraparía.

Todos los alumnos presentes contuvieron la respiración, estaban estupefactos, pero más Allen quien era la "Victima"

— ¿Por qué elegiste a ese marimacho?—pregunto Road al romper el beso, Allen parecía estatua, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, Lavi le sujeto por el cuello comenzando a llamarle y zarandeándole en el proceso

— ¡Ya basta!—grito Kanda deteniendo el acto y sobándose el brazo afectado por la sacudida

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único que dijo Allen saliendo de sus pensamientos, Kanda comenzó a caminar arrastrando al británico que aún no salía por completo de su shock

—Lamento lo que mi hermano causo—susurro Lenalee con el rostro oculto

—Descuida—le restó importancia Allen sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, la china se sonrojo y Kanda gruño

—Eso dilo por ti… ¿Sabes cuándo nos separara?—Lenalee miro al japonés poniendo semblante pensador

—Pues,…realmente no lo sé—

—Ese maldito—gruño apretando los puños

—Hay que verle el lado positivo Kanda—le hablo Allen sonriéndole

— ¿Y cuál es?—pregunto arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos… ¿Era idea suya o realmente Kanda hacía gestos un tanto femeninos?— ¿Moyashi?—pregunto extrañado

—Este, pues…no se—aclaro sonriendo nervioso

—Che—chasqueo la lengua molesto

—Muy buenos días—saludo el director y Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Kanda y Road se percataron que el salón ya estaba lleno ¿Desde cuándo?, Kanda y Allen comenzaron a forcejear pues sus respectivos asientos quedaban lejos uno del otro—Joven Walker por favor de compartir asiento con Kanda-San por estos momentos—Kanda se extrañó y apenas iba a preguntar como diantres iban a hacer eso cuando el Moyashi le coloco en sus piernas, se tensó y se sonrojo de improviso, sus instintos asesinos no aparecieron en ningún momento.

Todos en el aula quedaron sorprendidos, decir que el director tampoco lo estaba era…bueno ese sujeto usaba mascara, nadie sabía cuál era su reacción en ese momento, ante sus ojos Kanda parecía totalmente disciplinado, tan quietecito como a un niño recién reprendido por su madre, nadie nunca se imaginó ver a un Kanda tan sumiso en las piernas de alguien…ni siquiera Lavi lograba eso; lo cual era sorprendente y a la vez aterrador ¿Les asesinaría después de eso? apartaron la mirada asustados por ese pensamiento tan sincronizado, a excepción de algunos quienes seguían asombrados por esa escena que solo podían ver cada mil años.

—Solo vengo a hacer un anuncio—todos le miraron como diciendo: "¿En serio? Oh, sino lo dice no nos damos cuenta" claro que Allen solo especulaba—Debido a muchas quejas el Joven Kanda Yu será puesto en todos los Clubes, excluyendo claro tejido—Kanda se sorprendió y todos festejaron, tener a Kanda como miembro era tener la victoria asegurada…el problema era ¿Cómo haría para asistir a todos los clubes? Kanda era un súper chico, pero era mortal y también se cansaba—Los horarios ya están arreglados—anuncio antes de que el chico se quejara

—Espere un momento director de pacotilla—hablo Kanda sacando su instinto asesino ¡Había vuelto! ¡Corran por sus vidas! ¡Lavis y niños primero!

— ¿Si? Yu-Pon—un tic apareció en su ojo desvainando a Mugen

—Yo jamás acepte esto ¡Y no me llame por mi nombre!—el director parecía muy tranquilo muy a pesar de estar en la mira del demonio Kanda

—Pero no será un problema para ti…sino más bien para el joven Walker—el aludido reacciono por ello

—Es cierto—susurro pensativo… "¡¿Y su trabajo que?!" Palideció por ese pensamiento, había sido una suerte que ayer haya descansado…Pero ahora no lo haría ¿¡Cómo le iba a hacer!?

—Che—chasqueo la lengua molesta, ese Moyashi le causaba problemas

Ahora se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de Kanda, el japonés había ganado para su fortuna, Allen estaba un tanto aliviado, ayer había sido una suerte que Cross no estuviera…pero se encontraba nervioso ¿Cómo le haría para ir a su trabajo?

— ¡Yu!—alguien se apresuró a abrazar al pelinegro tan solo abrir la puerta

—Suélteme—pidió en automático y Allen se tensó ¡Era su jefe! Aunque ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

— ¡Nos tenías preocupados! Komui dijo que te fuiste de luna de miel con tu joven amante ¿Quién es el desgraciado que te aparto de mi lado?—Allen tembló en su lugar, eso definitivamente era malo

— ¿Qué te dijo que?—pregunto Kanda apretando los puños furioso, ese maldito ¿Con que derecho?

—Así que es el—Allen ahogo el grito, la voz de Tiedoll pareció sacada de un monstruo come hombres y le miraba con cuchillo en mano, ambos jóvenes miraron el cuchillo uno aterrado y el otro ligeramente sorprendido

— Anciano—hablo Daisya desde adentro

—Oh, es cierto he preparado la comida ¿Quieren un poco?—Allen olvido por completo lo que había ocurrido, la comida era la comida

— ¿Por qué el cuchillo?—pregunto Kanda señalando el objeto

—Es que Marie dijo que se trataba de ti…y Salí con todo lo que tenía en mano—le brindo una sonrisa amenazante a Allen—Mi querida hija es virgen…y espero que se mantenga así hasta el matrimonio—Allen se sorprendió por lo dicho y Kanda estaba congelado…estaba rodeado de idiotas

—Le aseguro que no are nada que Kanda no quiera—le hablo brindándole una sonrisa

—Este niño me cae bien…pero aun prefiero a Lavi—

—No se trata de a quien prefieras, se trata de a quien yo Quiera—Ante esa contestación Allen se quedó mudo y Tiedoll sonrió ampliamente

—Mi pequeña está abandonando el nido—hablo con lágrimas en los ojos, Allen comenzaba a confundirse, Kanda era hombre ¿Por qué se referían a él como un Ella?

—Con su permiso—hablo Allen al momento de que Kanda le jalaba adentro de la casa.

La hora de dormir llego, Allen corrió con la suerte de que su jefe le otorgara días de vacaciones debido a la situación con Kanda…aun creía que era su novio, suspiro, realmente necesitaba el dinero.

—Moyashi—le llamo el japonés

— ¿Sí?—pregunto mirándole estoico

—Estas demasiado sudado—le dijo molesto

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Es obvio que no podemos bañarnos juntos—hablo recordando su mala experiencia justo después de la comida, realmente había sido incomodo

—Podríamos bañarnos con ropa—Miro al asiático quien se mostraba avergonzado

— ¿Por qué no simplemente dices que te quieres bañar conmigo?—pregunto burlón, Kanda le dio la espalda molesto

—Che—

—Solo bromeo Kanda, después de todo no tiene nada de malo que nos bañemos juntos—

—Habla por ti mismo Moyashi—

—Es Allen…Kanda tenemos lo mismo ¿Qué problema hay con eso?—

—Realmente eres un idiota—susurro Kanda, ya había intentado decirle la verdad…pero simplemente el enano era demasiado ingenuo o muy idiota

Allen se molestó ¿Qué problema había con ese tipo? ¿Por qué le insultaba tan de repente?

—Bakanda—susurro mientras le miraba molesto, el japonés le regreso la mirada, el albino se levantó, fue directo al cuarto de baño donde Kanda hacia un esfuerzo para detenerle pero simplemente no podía ¿Desde cuándo el Moyashi era tan fuerte? O tal vez era ella quien no tenía fuerza para detenerle.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, lo bueno en esa casa era que toda habitación tenía su propio baño

—Moyashi—hablo Kanda ligeramente nervioso

— ¿Qué? Te estabas quejando ¿Ahora que pretexto pondrás?—pregunto visiblemente molesto

—No tienes ropa—

— ¿Qué no me puedes prestar?—pregunto tajante

—No—el albino suspiro

—Bien—

— ¿¡Qué mierda haces!?—se alteró el pelinegro

—Me desvisto—hablo escueto continuando con su tarea

—I-idiota—el mayor detuvo el acto tan desvergonzado del menor quien a estas alturas ya estaba fastidiado—E-espera—

—Kanda tengo sueño…quiero ya salir de esto—hablo totalmente fastidiado

—Moyashi, so-solo deja que vaya por Daisya—

— ¿Por qué?—

—El posiblemente tenga algo de tu medida—

—Bien—acepto a regañadientes, maldito japonés no le dejaba hacer nada…

Daisya estaba somnoliento para después despertarse abruptamente interrogando para que quería la ropa "Para ponerse" fue la contestación de Kanda ya molesto de los celos innecesarios de su hermano...Allen comenzaba a dudar que Daisya fuera su hermano…no se parecían mucho.

Nuevamente Allen comenzaba a desvestirse y solo obtuvo un golpe de Kanda para que dejara sus indecencias…tonto ¿Qué no entendía? Kanda se volteó y acostó en la cama para que el Moyashi se cambiara…este no entendía porque tanta vergüenza del japonés.

Ambos entraron al baño nuevamente…de vez en cuando se gritaban o empujaban…cuando terminaron ambos se dieron la espalda para comenzar a desvestirse, de vez en cuando ambos rozaban la piel del contrario que solo terminaba en una pelea verbal en ambos

El albino ya estaba vestido solo le faltaba abotonarse la camisa, la cual con una mano era difícil

—Kanda—llamo recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta— ¿Has visto mi guante?—pregunto ligeramente angustiado

—Está tirado en la bañera —se tensó ¿Desde cuándo no le tenía? ¿Kanda ya le habrá visto? Su angustia aumento

— ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?—pregunto incapaz de formular la verdadera pregunta

— 10 minutos antes de que terminaras—

— ¿¡Me estabas espiando!?—pregunto alterado

— ¡Claro que no!—protesto molesto, el albino tiro del japonés— ¡Espera idiota!—hablo molesto pero el albino seguía en su caminata—Maldita sea Moyashi ¡Detente!—

—Pero necesito mi guante ahora—hablo decidido

—Espera a que termine…así será más fácil—

—No. tiene que ser ahora—

—Solo espera—pidió con una vena palpitante, iba a dejar al albino inconsciente sino se calmaba

—Pero…—volteo a verle quedando pasmado, Kanda le dio la espalda

— ¡Baka Moyashi!—grito molesto y ligeramente nerviosa, Allen estaba en una crisis existencial… ¿Kanda era mujer? ¿Mujer? ¿Kanda? Rápidamente se rodeó de depresión, había sido un tonto ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué le habían afirmado que era hombre cuando creyó que era mujer? Su cabeza era un lio…

Kanda maldecía a sus adentros al estúpido Moyashi y a ella misma por no haber adivinado que algo así sucedería…era una tonta.

Allen miraba a Kanda quien aún le daba la espalda, miro el piso que estaba rodeado de una venda ¿Eso utilizaba Kanda para cubrirlas? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No le incomodaba? Esa y muchas más preguntas se formulaba en su pequeña y santa cabeza

—Estúpido Moyashi—susurro Kanda con tono de voz más suave, al parecer ahora que estaba descubierta ya no podía estar fingiendo la voz, Allen miro a Kanda nuevamente, sus hombros y espalda eran visiblemente femeninos…nuevamente se deprimió

Las horas transcurrían, ambos habían superado lo pasado y ahora estaban acostados listos para dormir

— ¿No te incomoda?—pregunto haciendo gruñir a la japonesa

—Deja de joderme Moyashi—

Allen se incorporó mirando a Kanda serio, la pelinegra le miro de soslayo

—Dime Kanda ¿Esta fue la razón por la cual te apartaste la otra vez?—

Kanda se cubrió con las sabanas dejando a Allen tieso, tonta travestida. Timcanpy quien a estas alturas estaba dormido aun lado del Golem desactivado de Kanda, despertó súbitamente al momento de que ambos jóvenes movieran el buró donde se encontraba, aleteo en protesta para después juntarse más al Golem negro.

— ¡No me ignores Kanda!—grito el niño queriendo arrebatarle la sabana

— ¡Déjame en paz Moyashi!—grito la pelinegra forcejeando con el albino, la dicha pelea duro demasiado, dejando a ambos cansados y agitados, uno encima de otro

—Kanda…pesas—hablo el albino

— ¿Me estas llamando gorda Moyashi?—el aludido se tensó

— ¿Qué? No, no para nada—hablo nervioso y agitando su mano libre, anteriormente había pasado por cosas terribles solo por haber dicho esa palabra…pero jamás aprendía, la pelinegra le restó importancia, total a ella jamás le importo eso.

—Quítate el guante—

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto colocando su mano libre en la cintura del mayor

—Quita tu mano—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Moyashi maldito—susurro con la voz deformada, el menor tembló—Si quieres tocarme quítate el guante—sentencio acortándole la respiración…parpadeo varias veces intentando procesar lo escuchado ¿Si escucho bien?

— ¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto incrédulo, tal vez sus oídos le estaban jugando una broma

—Dije…Quítate el guante—hablo mirándole molesto, el albino se vio la mano izquierda

—No—susurro quitándose a Kanda de encima y acomodándose dispuesto a conciliar el sueño, la pelinegra parecía sorprendida, aunque lo había dicho para engañarle…muy dentro realmente hablaba en serio

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene un Lemmón de bajo presupuesto…**

Su semana pegada al Moyashi había sido de lo más ¿Insoportable? Ciertamente a penas y se hablaban saliendo de la escuela…y dentro de ella peleaban por todo, los acosadores habían desaparecido para alegría de Allen, pero Kanda necesitaba algo que golpear y definitivamente Lavi no siempre era su material para desahogarse…para su fortuna era Sábado, solo tenía que irse al Dojo que ella misma había abierto y que con ayuda de Marie, Daisya y Tiedoll mantenía, aunque claro, las personas llegaban por la hermosa chica que enseñaba en ese lugar, ya habían intentado hacerle enfrentar a Kanda Yu…pero como sabrán, nadie puede retarse a uno mismo en una batalla sin tregua.

Marie era el maestro en defensa personal, enseñando a como romper llaves de lucha, como hacerlas y sobre todo…te golpeaba sin licencia si bajabas la guardia.

Daisya enseñaba un tipo de lucha donde solo utilizabas los pies…si por alguna razón usabas las manos te amonestaba. Ese sujeto daba miedo

Tiedoll solo iba a entregar té y por supuesto iba a verificar que nadie se sobrepasara con su querida hija, quien muy a pesar de ser temida en su propio Dojo…no faltaba un masoquista que quisiera algo con ella. Para el fastidio de ella y Daisya.

Por supuesto Kanda enseñaba el estilo de pelea a mano armada, aunque se hacía llamar "Chin" y todos le llamaban Chin-Sensei, ahora como siempre obligaba al Moyashi a levantarse temprano

—Kanda aún es temprano—se quejó el albino, la pelinegra chasqueo la lengua molesta

—Se me hará tarde ¡Levántate!—grito golpeándole

— ¡Pero no hay clases!—grito malhumorado dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose, la japonesa tenía un tic en el ojo

—Escúchame tonto Moyashi…si no te levantas ahora te voy a…—sus palabras fueron cortadas al escuchar al Moyashi roncar ¿¡Ya se había dormido!? Su paciencia se acabó, sabía que si lo golpeaba nuevamente el albino causaría un escándalo y no se levantaría de la cama…así que solo quedaba el plan B, solo lo había utilizado una vez y se juró no volver a hacerlo, pero no quedaba de otra.

Se posiciono encima de él, el albino solo balbuceo cosas inentendibles, extendió su mano libre hacia la mano enguantada del Moyashi quien la meneo como espantando a un mosco, gruño y justo cuando alcanzo a tocarlo hubo una sacudida y el Moyashi ya le tenía debajo de él, se tensó…pensó que había sucedido lo de la última vez, pero Allen le miraba serio

— Kanda—hablo mirándole con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?—

—Nada—hablo mirando a otro lado desinteresadamente, el albino le atrapo su mano libre sin dejar de mirarle ceñudo

—Mientes—aseguro acercando su rostro al ajeno— ¿Por qué estas vestida así?—pregunto ya siendo un poco consciente de la morena

—Que te importa—sus miradas chocaron con la furia impregnada—Levántate Moyashi—ordeno, pero el albino solo se dejó caer encima de ella

—Aún es temprano—la pelinegra ahogo el grito pues el Moyashi había utilizado sus pechos como almohada…estúpido enano pervertido—Eres cómoda—su sangre hirvió y al fin después de toda una semana de haber intentado…consiguió quitarle el guante

— ¡Ah!—grito de una forma para nada varonil— ¡Dámelo Kanda!—protesto el menor, pero Kanda solo le sonrió con satisfacción con su mano derecha levantada agitando el guante del albino con victoria…el rostro de Allen se oscureció—Dámelo…por favor—pidió con la voz apagada—Kanda…por favor—se dejó caer abrazándole, su cuerpo temblaba y la mayor se extrañó ante el comportamiento del Moyashi, su mirada se posó en el brazo izquierdo del menor

— ¿Pero qué?—pregunto mentalmente incorporándose, el albino se pegó más a ella, haciéndole caer—Maldita sea Moyashi—gruño entre dientes, le había dolido el golpe.

El albino no respondía, la pelinegra se preocupaba aunque no lo diera a demostrar

— ¿Moyashi?—hablo mirando al albino quien al parecer le ignoro, se molestó, agarro el guante con su boca y ahora con su mano libre le agarro su mano izquierda

— ¡Bakanda!—grito Allen notoriamente molesto, pero ella le ignoro sus ojos estaban concentrados en la mano del Moyashi ¿Pero qué era eso? se preguntó…el albino retiro su mano enseguida arrebatándole el guante sin ninguna pizca de amabilidad

El silencio invadió, Allen le daba la espalda y ella creyó que realmente nunca debió hacer eso

— Te doy asco ¿Cierto?—se sorprendió por las palabras del albino, se molestó y ni bien sabia la causa

— ¿Por qué mierda dices eso?—pregunto intentando controlarse, quería golpear al albino, tal vez así dejase de bajarse la moral tan continuamente.

—Siempre causo repulsión cuando me miran,.. Yo realmente soy repulsivo a la vista—susurro lo último afligido pasando su mano enguantada por su cabello y quedándose en la cicatriz

—Idiota—susurro Kanda dándole un golpe, su sangre hervía, el albino cayo y Kanda le aprisiono, el albino a penas y se reponía del golpe cuando Kanda le beso con fiereza.

Sus sentidos estaban atontados, contuvo sus ganas de abrazarle inclusive no correspondía el beso ¿Por qué Kanda le hacía eso? podía jugar tan fácil con él y eso era algo que ambos tenían muy en claro…era incapaz de alejarle, dejándose embriagar por el aroma de Kanda, su esencia y su todo…alejo su mano cuando Kanda le toco escuchando un gruñido que le hizo sonreír, Kanda podía a llegar a ser tan salvaje como quisiera.

—Kanda—hablo al separarse bruscamente—No necesito tu lastima—la japonesa le golpeo

— ¿¡Quien carajos te tiene lástima!? Solo eres un estúpido Moyashi—la furia vista en Kanda era más terrorífico que cualquier enojo anterior, el albino agacho la mirada quedando sorprendido por la acción del pelinegro—Serás idiota Moyashi—le susurro mientras le abrazaba

— ¿Kanda?—se extrañó el albino

—No importa tu apariencia. Sino quien eres…y tu Moyashi, eres un idiota—el albino ya comenzaba a querer jalarle el cabello a la pelinegra, pero se contuvo—varios se han enamorado de ti, muy a pesar de tener la apariencia de un Brote de Habichuelas— el albino sonrió…aunque no entendía bien el punto de Kanda—Moyashi—le llamo Kanda alejando su rostro

El chico le miro y Kanda se acercó a besarle, unieron sus labios dejándose llevar, Kanda sujeto la mano del albino quien se mostraba recio a dársela

—Kanda—protesto al sentir como la chica ya tenía su guante tirado a varios metros de distancia, la chica sonrió malvadamente volviéndole a besar, Allen le abrazo apegándole más a él, sus lenguas danzaban salvajemente buscando un control que ninguno de ellos quería ceder

—A-ah—jadeo al sentir como el menor bajaba a su cuello y posaba su brazo por debajo de su blusa, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del menor de una forma calmada que solo logro que Allen se desesperara y se la quitara…la cual quitarse las cosas con una sola mano era toda una proeza, ambos se encontraban con el torso desnudo debido a la desconformidad de Allen por ser el único con el torso desnudo…

Allen recostó lentamente a Kanda sin dejar de besarle

—E-espera—pidió entrecortado, el menor cedió a lo pedido mirándole curioso, la morena estaba sonrojada llevándose su mano libre a su cabello y soltándoselo—así está mejor—susurro

—Kanda…eres tan sexi—la pelinegra le abrazo del cuello ahogando el gemido al sentir como el Moyashi le lamia su pezón y acariciaba el otro

—Mo-Moyashi—jadeo cubriéndose el rostro, Allen lamia, chupaba y mordía (Lo último por venganza) Kanda se mordía el labio para ahogar los gemidos, dándole una vista esplendida al Moyashi

—K-Kanda…debo—la asiática le beso y el albino lo tomo como un "Adelante…Moyashi" pronto ambos estaban despojados de la ropa, acariciando, besando y mordiendo sin ninguna restricción

Pronto Allen se dejó caer en una crisis existencial, sabía lo que debía hacer…no por nada Cross Marian era su tutor…le había enseñado cosas que aun niño de 12 años no se le muestra…pero su batalla interna era… Debía tocar el interior de Kanda con su mano izquierda, pero ¿Debería? ¿Y si le daba repulsión? Definitivamente su corazón no soportaría eso.

Kanda estaba impaciente muy a pesar de no demostrarlo, estúpido Moyashi ¿Qué no se iba a apresurar? Suspiro adivinando los pensamientos del albino, sujetando la mano ajena y comenzando a lamer los dedos, Allen parpadeo varias veces saliendo de su crisis y sonrojándose violentamente, esa chica realmente era sensual, retiro su mano para besarle dulcemente, le abrió las piernas haciendo que la asiática le maldijera…para después volverle a besar y callar esa boca tan sucia

—Ngh—la chica se tensó al sentir la intromisión en su entrada—Ma-maldito—jadeo aferrándose al cuello del Moyashi…le asfixiaría si le llegaba a lastimar.

Metió un dedo, metiéndole y sacando para hacer que la asiática se acostumbrara, después metió el segundo y de ahí el tercero, la chica se retorcía debajo de él

—Mo-Moyashi—susurro al sentir como el albino posicionaba su miembro eréctil en su entrada, jadeo sin poder reprimirlo

—Lo hare lento…si te duele me avisas—hablo sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, la pelinegra gruño apartando la mirada

—K-Kanda. Eres ngh demasiado estrecha…—jadeo al entrar por completo, la chica tenía los ojos llorosos, un signo de que le había dolido pero no se quejó, realmente era orgullosa

El vaivén comenzó lento, haciendo a Kanda gemir y aferrarse a su espalda, rasguñándola por momentos y besándose en otros, ambos estaba totalmente sumergidos en el placer que eso les provocaba, primera vez para ambos aunque uno ya tuviera su experiencia aparte…

—A-ah, Mo-Moyashi—sus gemidos comenzaban a aumentar al igual que la velocidad en la cual era penetrada

—K-Kanda—susurro el albino con voz gruesa apretando el muslo de la chica y acariciando el trasero ajeno

La espalda de la pelinegra se arqueo sintiendo el clímax llegar

—Kanda, voy a, a—hablo el Moyashi entrecortado, la pelinegra solo le rasguño la espalda

—Aah—gimió al sentir como el albino se venía dentro

—Lo —hablo el chico cayendo en el regazo de la mayor quien solo le recibió acariciando la espalda ajena…

Ambos estaban abrazados y totalmente desnudos, Timcanpy se levantó estirando sus alas y tirando a "Espumita" en el proceso, Kanda reacciono al instante, había dejado a Lavi plantado…y si bien conocía a ese conejo…le iría a buscar en cualquier momento

—Levántate Moyashi—hablo un tanto alterada, si Lavi llegaba a verlos en ese estado…no se podía imaginar lo que haría.

—Pero Kanda—protesto el albino apegándole a su cuerpo, la pelinegra estaba fastidiada y al parecer le dolía su zona baja…

—Te levantas ahora o jamás lo repetiremos—el albino ya se encontraba parado y buscando su ropa, la pelinegra tenía un tic en el ojo, ese niñato era un peligro hacia su persona.

Ambos se bañaron sin tener el mismo problema de antes…aunque Kanda debía golpear al albino que debes en cuando le lamia el cuello…era demasiado enano ¿Cómo le alcanzaba?

— ¡Yu! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás aquí?—la inconfundible voz de Lavi dejo tiesa a la pelinegra y Allen solo bostezo, aún estaba cansado

— ¿Qué te hemos dicho sobre entrar a su cuarto de esa forma?—reprendió la voz de Daisya

—Solo la he visto una vez—se excusó el pelirrojo haciendo a Allen palidecer

—Si hubieras tocado eso jamás hubiera pasado—hablo Kanda con su melena mojada y vestida con su blusa japonesa negra con tiras blancas, short blanco con un cinturón negro y unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas del mismo color que su cabello, Allen solo tenía su camisa blanca, chaleco negro y una cinta roja alrededor de su cuello, pantalón negro y unos tenis blancos y cafés, su cabello por igual estaba mojado

— ¿Se-se han bañado juntos?—preguntaron Daisya y Lavi apuntándoles y mirándoles como si fueran fantasmas

—Si ¿Algún problema?—pregunto Kanda tajante dejando a los tres chicos sin aliento…ese no era Kanda

— ¿Él ya sabe lo que eres?—pregunto Daisya, la japonesa asintió comenzando a caminar donde tenía a Mugen reposando, después miro el buró donde colocaba a "Espumita", se extrañó al no verla, se suponía que la había apagado para evitar su extravió

— ¿Timcanpy?—hablo Allen extrañado y mirando a su Golem quien yacía en el suelo llorando, oh no…había traumado a su Golem…pero después quedo congelado al ver a "Espumita" tirada inerte en el suelo… ¿Estaba muerta? ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!...se golpeó mentalmente por su tonto pensamiento, pero podía jurar que Tim le decía: "Máteme amo, ¡Soy un monstruo!" lo cual causo que le escurriera una gota, Timcanpy no podía creer que "Espumita" estaba muerta ¿Cierto?

—Dámela—hablo Kanda extendiendo su mano, Allen se la dio al instante y Timcanpy mostro sus hileras de dientes, dispuesto a proteger a su "Amado" de cualquier peligro

—Kanda enciéndela rápido—susurro el albino adivinando el pensamiento de Tim, Kanda miro gélidamente al Golem dorado

—Intenta algo y le rompo—aseguro y Timcanpy tenía una estampa pegada de "Maldita bruja", Allen comenzaba a creer que el aire le pegaba lo que sea a su Golem

"Espumita" extendió sus alas y Timcanpy aleteo felizmente como diciendo "¡Esta vivo!"

Kanda y todos se quedaron consternados por la demostración de amor de ambos Golem ¿Qué no eran mecánicos? Allen se mordió el labio inferior evitando aplaudir por la felicidad de su querido Tim

— Pobre de mí Pedro—sollozo Lavi debido a que su Golem estaba destrozado (No literalmente)

— ¿Esas cosas no eran mecánicas?—pregunto Daisya al ver el sufrimiento, dolor y amor de esos Golem…debería hacer una novela al respecto ¿Cómo le llamaría? ¿La Snitch dorada que se enamoró del carbón? O tal vez "Amor mecánico"

Kanda, Lavi y Allen miraron extrañados a Daisya…había pensado en voz alta.

—Por cierto Allen, ese que tienes ¿Es el modelo X-2m?—pregunto Lavi con ojo luminoso, Kanda arqueo una ceja confundida, Allen se crispo, había olvidado que Kanda le había tirado su guante

—S-si—hablo cohibido, el bermejo tuerto le sujeto su mano

—Vaya, jamás creí ver una en mi vida…dicen que solo se hicieron dos—hablo estudiando meticulosamente el brazo escamoso y rojo del albino, el albino se sintió nervioso

— ¿Qué es el modelo X-2m?—pregunto Daisya confundido

—Una prótesis—hablo Allen haciendo que Kanda le mirara ligeramente sorprendido—Perdí mi brazo cuando era niño—aclaro sonriendo

—Debió costarles demasiado—hablo Daisya impresionado

—Fue un obsequio, realmente no fue nada…—Kanda le sujeto su mano causándole un sonrojo— ¡Auch! ¡Kanda!—

— ¿Tienes sensibilidad?—pregunto extrañado mientras hacía ademan de morderle la mano, el albino la retiro

— ¡Claro que tengo! Está ligada a mis nervios—hablo sobándose del pellizco que le dio Kanda, la asiática chasqueo la lengua

—Dicen que está dotada de fuerza sobre-humana ¿Es cierto?—pregunto Lavi con un brillo en su ojo, el albino retrocedió

—Baka Usagi, deja de hacer preguntas…tenemos que irnos—sentencio la oji-azul, los hombres quisieron protestar pero la mirada de la chica les hizo tragar duro

Se encontraban en el Dojo donde los alumnos se encontraban esperando meditando pacientemente…corrección, durmiendo plácidamente

— ¡Levántense holgazanes!—grito Chin-Sensei con su melena purpura y ojos perlados, junto a un ¿Qué era eso? al lado de su hermosa instructora/Maestra/futura-esposa se encontraba un sujeto con el cabello blanco ondulado, piel azul oscuro y raros estigmas en su frente, vestido con una capucha blanca.

Allen miraba como los alumnos de Kanda comenzaban a entrenar con armas tipo cuchillas…lo cual le hacía preocuparse ¿Eran reales esas cosas? Afortunadamente no lo eran, eran de madera, elaboradas por el mismo Froi Tiedoll.

El albino estaba un poco más tranquilo, al menos Kanda y Lavi no habían estado solos en ningún entrenamiento anterior, pues Lavi estaba con los demás entrenando y una que otra vez Lavi ligaba a una chica, provocando un gruñido en Kanda… lo cual le hacía sentirse mal ¿Kanda sentía algo por Lavi?

—Moyashi—le llamo Kanda en un susurro, el albino le miro— Tu ¿Tu que sientes por mí?—parpadeo varias veces, la oji-perla le miraba inexpresiva

—Te quiero—contesto al instante

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—No lo sé…—aclaro bajando la mirada

—No puedo ser tuya—aseguro Kanda mirando su mano entrelazado con la de él…Allen aparto la mirada sintiendo una opresión en su pecho—En cambio tú se mío—rápidamente miro a Kanda con la sorpresa impregnada en su rostro, la morena se sonrojo

—Por supuesto—aseguro uniendo sus labios

—No tolerare una infidelidad—aclaro seria

—Lo mismo digo Bakanda—

Lavi sonrió tristemente, ya era un hecho de que había perdido a Yu…pero ¿Se rendiría fácilmente?

**Continuara… **

**Lo de "En cambio Tú se mío" lo vi en un Doujinshi Arenka, hermoso por cierto T-T y no recuerdo el nombre xD**

**Contestando Review anterior: **

**Nikona:**** ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin leerte: 3 Jeje yo no diría que Lavi perdió…aun no lo hace del todo xD la relación de Tim y "Espumita" es buena…por ahora. Creo que aquí se te respondió la pregunta sobre la mano del Moyashi ¿No?...el pasado de Kanda será a su debido tiempo…no tardara mucho, daré pequeñas pistas fáciles de descifrar. Cross aparecerá cuando sea necesario…me parece que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo (creo)…pero leve, después de todo ese personaje es uno clave para este Fic. Yo soy Texana (De impacto) no, no es cierto soy 90% Mexicana…y creo que eso es todo ****J**** espero leerte nuevamente y perdón si en algún momento dado no te respondí…soy olvidadiza nivel dios. ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	13. Chapter 13

Kanda estaba fastidiada…como todos los sábados estaba con Lavi después del entrenamiento

—Yu—llamo el tuerto haciendo que le mirara inexpresiva

—No me llames por mi nombre. Tonto Conejo—

—Lo siento Chin-Sensei—Allen rio y ella le miro enojada…estaba adolorida y ese maldito Moyashi tenía la culpa, el albino bostezo, realmente estaba cansado y dudaba que Kanda le dejara dormir, siempre era madrugadora…También había descubierto que la chica solo se levantaba cuando se sentía en peligro o amenazada…pero cuando no era difícil levantarla, ahora entendía a Lavi, le podías hacer lo que quieras y ella ni por enterada. Pero claro eso era algo que no diría en voz alta.

Los cuatro caminaban despreocupadamente, Marie había ido a una cita dejándoles solos en una caminata al restaurante donde Tiedoll era su dueño…y por consiguiente el su empleado.

—Kanda el maquillaje me da comezón—se quejó el albino

—Ni se te ocurra rascarte—sentencio

—Te ves bien…Allen—Daisya y Lavi comenzaron a reír, el albino se veía gracioso con esa vestimenta, entraron al establecimiento donde Johnny les saludo sonriendo

— ¿Chin-Sensei?—el castaño se acomodó los lentes

—Soy yo—anuncio la japonesa para que el castaño dejara de ver si había algún problema con sus lentes

—oh, es grato verla por aquí—le sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la asiática asintió sonriendo ligeramente, algo que solo Allen y Johnny vieron, sus corazones se aceleraron.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas, platicando amenamente y pronto Lenalee se les unió, pues solo un día a la semana se reunían independientemente de la escuela.

—Piedra, papel o tijera—hablaron al unísono, pronto el albino glorifico su victoria, Lavi y Daisya estaban con auras depresivas, Lenalee sonrió nerviosa

—Solo espero que no esté Cross—susurro afligido, nadie escucho porque seguían molestando a Chin-Sensei por su derrota.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y ahora se encontraban caminando al hogar del Moyashi, quien comenzaba a rezar porque su maestro no se encontrara…maldijo a su suerte al verle ahí sentado bebiendo y con dos señoritas a sus costados. Afortunadamente Kanda seguía vestida de Chin-Sensei y él se había quitado el maquillaje mucho antes.

—Al fin llegas Estúpido-Aprendiz—se tensó, su táctica ninja no funciono— ¿Quién es la que te acompaña?—sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta…miro a Kanda quien parecía fastidiada

—Ella es…es—trago duro ¿Cómo salir de esa situación?

— Dime preciosa ¿Cuánto te pago mi aprendiz?—

— No creo que page más—ataco Kanda sonriendo y haciéndoles temblar…hay sonrisas que pueden causarte terror…la de Kanda era una de esas.

—Toma—Cross le entrego un fajo de billetes, Kanda parpadeo varias veces y Allen se crispo ¡Era su dinero!

—Lo tomare solo porque es del niño—sentencio Kanda, Cross comenzó a reír

—Ya me habían dicho que eras una mujer hermosa…sino lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído; Kanda Yu—ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron (Kanda no lo demostró)

—No es tan lento como creí—

—Debo admitir que nunca creí que mi aprendiz te consiguiera—Allen tenía un tic en el ojo ¿Eso que quería decir?

—El Moyashi sorprende—Allen apretó la mano de Kanda "¿¡Deja de insultarme!?" pensó apesadumbrado

— ¿Es bueno en la cama?—Kanda parpadeo varias veces

—Pues duerme mucho—aseguro confundida, tanto el aprendiz como el maestro se miraron, debía ser una broma ¿No sabía a lo que se refería?

—Nos vamos—hablo Allen tirando a la japonesa hacia su habitación, el pelirrojo les detuvo pidiendo el dinero dado

—Consígase el suyo…hay algunos prostíbulos por aquí—hablo Kanda siendo ahora el quien tiraba al Moyashi…el albino se despedía de su maestro sonriendo nervioso

—Maldito Marimacho—susurro Cross, al parecer ya no podía aprovecharse de su aprendiz mientras estuviera Kanda con él…debía asistir a su trabajo de ahora en adelante ¡Que pereza!

Allen miraba la puerta esperando que su maestro entrara de repente ¿Tenía su palo de emergencia? Jamás lo había utilizado contra Cross…pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

* * *

_Allen parecía adormilado, su cuerpo estaba entumido_

_—Despertaste—esa voz le extraño, sabía que le pertenecía a Kanda, parpadeo varias veces intentando acostumbrare a la luz, se tensó—Tranquilízate—le pidió con voz afable _

_— Yu—dejo salir en un débil susurro, Sus ojos picaban, derramando lagrimas e hipando en el proceso_

_—Allen—llamo pero él seguía con el llanto _

_—Sal de mi mente—susurro apretando su cabeza, que al parecer tenía vendada_

_—Moyashi—le llamo obteniendo el mismo resultado— ¡Basta! Te lastimaras si sigues así—le aclaro sosteniéndole de los hombros _

_—Suéltame—gruño con la voz deformada, la chica le abrazo, no era capaz de verla—Kanda—susurro comenzando a flaquear_

_—Moyashi me lastimas—susurro la chica sin dejar de abrazarle— ¿Moyashi?—se extrañó mirándole, el albino tenía la mirada perdida, acaricio su mejilla— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te convenzas?—_

_—No te desvanezcas—susurro mientras aspiraba su aroma, la japonesa se acomodó en su pecho, intentando no abrir su herida_

_—Baka, siempre estaré a tu lado—le susurro_

Allen abrió sus ojos angustiado, miro a su alrededor topándose con su habitación y a una japonesa dormida plácidamente a su lado, cubierta únicamente con la sabana ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? Suspiro aliviado, había sentido la angustia de su Yo dormido ¿Así se le dice?

— ¿Ocurre algo Moyashi?—pregunto Kanda mirándole extrañada

—N-no—susurro abrazándole, solo había sido un sueño, pero escuchar a Kanda decir su nombre le había encantado

* * *

—Moyashi levántate—gruño buscando a la japonesa a tientas—Maldita sea Moyashi, levántate—

—No quiero—balbuceo abrazando lo encontrado

—Levántate papi—sus ojos se abrieron de golpe encontrando a la pequeña pelinegra aun lado sonriéndole burlona

— ¿Te espante?—pregunto la pequeña agarrando las mejillas de su progenitor

—Ciertamente ¿Y tu madre?—pregunto mientras se levantaba y colocaba su camisa

—En la cocina, esta con mi tío Lavi—se tenso

— ¿Y-y los dejaste solos?—pregunto intentando no sonar aterrado

—Mamá dijo que te viniera a levantar…pero me quede dormida—susurro lo último

— ¿¡Que!?—Grito tapándose la boca en el acto— ¿Y eso hace cuantas horas fue?—la pequeña pareció meditar

—Una hora tal vez—el chico palideció

—Vamos—se paró de la cama secundado por su hija quien se sujetó el cabello en una coleta baja

Bajaron rápidamente quedando congelados, Kanda estaba sentada en la mesa rodeando con sus piernas a Lavi

—Ma-madre/K-Kanda—hablaron ambos en blanco

—No es lo que están pensando idiotas—sentencio molesta

—Entonces ¿Qué es?—pregunto Allen un poco serio, miraba a Lavi examinando la situación

—No tengo porque ¡Ah! Maldita sea Lavi ¡No te muevas!—la pelinegra mostraba una hilera de dientes visiblemente filosos

—Lo siento Yu—se disculpó el pelirrojo acariciando la espalda de la chica, volvieron a quedarse congelados

—Aún estamos aquí—susurraron ambos afligidos

—Déjense de idioteces—hablo Kanda con la voz entre-cortada, su respiración era pausada aferrándose a Lavi quien ahogaba el sollozo, Yu le enterraba las uñas cada vez más profundo

—Yu, solo respira…el dolor pronto pasara— ¿¡Qué es lo que estaba pasando!? Y enfrente de sus narices, Kanda se alejó su frente estaba empapada en sudor y sus ojos llorosos

—Moyashi—susurro extendiendo su mano, el albino aun sin comprender se acercó pudiendo notar a Kanda con un bulto en su estomago

—N-no me digas que…—la oji-plateada se acercó mirando curiosa la escena, su papá estaba sudando con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, su madre gruño robándole su atención, frunció el ceño…su padre era bueno ¿Por qué le engañaba?

—Maldita sea Moyashi…Lavi… ¿Cuándo vendrá?—el pelirrojo parecía en trance, tener a Kanda abrazándose a su cuello era demasiado para su corazón…quien ya había jurado haberla olvidado— ¡Conejo!—grito colérica, Timcanpy apareció seguido del Golem negro, había algo raro en Timcanpy ¿Había crecido?

—Respira Kanda—hablo Lenalee apareciendo seguido de Komui

—Muévanle a la bañera—sentencio

—No deja que le mueva—hablo Lavi mostrando a la pelinegra que estaba fuertemente pegada a él

—Kanda—llamo Allen haciendo a la chica ceder

—Idiota—susurro entregándose a los brazos del albino, Lavi junto a él la depositaron en la bañera que Lenalee había preparado

— ¿Qué mierda sucede?—pregunto la niña sacando su Kanda interior

—Está naciendo tu hermano—hablo Komui brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

—Oh—dejo sintiéndose tonta ¿Cómo no lo supo? Su madre no engañaría a su padre…al menos no gratis.

La chica se quedó en la cocina escuchando de a ratos las maldiciones que les decía su madre, muy probable a su padre y a sus tíos

— ¿Ya nació?—pregunto su tío Tikky entrando sin aviso, odiaba cuando hacia eso ¿Cómo le hacía? Siempre aparecía sin que nadie se percatara…solo su madre y algunas veces Lavi.

— ¿Quién?—pregunto dudosa

—Tu hermano—hablo con un tic, esa niña era tan hermosa como la madre…pero tonta como el padre. Esperaba que el siguiente fuera mejor…o por lo menos que le sacara a su madre en la inteligencia.

Los minutos eran un martirio para Allen quien solo veía a Kanda mostrando por tercera ocasión dolor físico, lo cual muy dentro de él no le gustaba…

Allen había sido puesto nuevamente para recibir al bebe, mientras Lavi estaba al lado de la chica sosteniendo su mano, el debería estar ahí…pero en esos instantes no podía quejarse.

El llanto invadió el cuarto de baño, atendiéndole rápidamente y siguiendo con su labor, aun había otro por sacar…

—Moyashi—hablo débilmente, todos salieron dejando a la familia solos y la pequeña albina entro corriendo, se moría por ver a los nuevos inquilinos

— ¿Ambos son hombres?—pregunto la niña a lo cual Allen asintió, la pequeña hizo un puchero—Pues dame una hermanita—Allen sonrió y Kanda solo chasqueo la lengua

—Te daré permiso de vestirle como una—hablo Kanda dejando tieso a Allen, a él le habían hecho eso y aún vivía con las constantes burlas de su hermano

—No, pero déjame peinarlos—hablo con brillos en los ojos, eso de alguna forma era peor…pero Kanda asintió

Ambos bebes eran morenos y con cabello plateado…como el de él. Solo esperarían hasta que abrieran los ojos y poder ver de qué color los tenían

—Despiértense—susurro Kanda un poco impaciente, se tensaron al ver que ambos se removían inquietos, la niña se cubrió los oídos esperando el llanto, pero ambos abrieron sus ojos dejándoles consternados

—Qué envidia—susurro la pequeña, ambos recién nacidos tenían color de ojos diferentes uno azul oscuro en el ojo derecho y plateado en el ojo izquierdo…el otro invertido

—Al menos le diferenciaremos más rápido—bromeo Allen— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—le pregunto a la niña quien se hizo la indignada

—Diez, casi once—hablo con orgullo

— ¿Y yo cuantos tengo?—pregunto apuntándose, ambas pelinegras le miraron estoicamente

— veintinueve, casi treinta—hablo la niña con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Y Kanda?—pregunto mirándola…pero solo sintió terror, había olvidado que jamás se debe hacer esa pregunta a tu amante…y más si esta es mayor.

— ¡Aaaaaah!—grito levantándose abruptamente, Kanda quien a estas alturas se estaba peinando miro al Moyashi ceñuda

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa Moyashi?—pregunto malhumorada, no iba a admitir que se había preocupado

—Lo siento…solo fue un sueño—

—Pesadilla—corrigió la pelinegra sentándose en sus piernas, el albino le sonrió

—Realmente no…es algo que sería maravilloso que pasara—le susurro lamiendo el cuello del mayor

— ¿También soñaste con la lluvia de soba?—pregunto Kanda en algún tipo de trance

— ¿Eh?—pregunto extrañado, la pelinegra se sonrojo ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

—A-apresúrate Moyashi—

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto extrañado

—Saldremos—anuncio

—No quiero—susurro el menor abrazándole

— ¿Y qué planeas?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—Esto—hablo comenzando a desvestir a la pelinegra quien comenzaba a fastidiarse, pero no podía negar que eso era mejor que salir a donde muy posiblemente le perseguirían sus fanáticos…

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

— ¿Y dónde iremos?—pregunto un pelirrojo de ojos verde jade y radiante sonrisa, aproximadamente nueve años

—Solo iremos a conocer al pequeño experimento—

— ¿Eh? ¿Experimento?—pregunto curioso

—Sabes lo que significa ¿No?—pregunto su abuelo mirándole estoico

—Claro que si ¿Te doy la definición?—

—No es necesario…no le hagas enfadar—

— ¿Por quién me tomas?—

—Te tomo por muchas cosas enano—

—Eso es… ¡Strike!— grito con corazones en los ojos y corriendo velozmente donde se encontraba una niña pelinegra de cabello corto hasta los hombros, se encontraba de espaldas utilizando una playera china de manga larga

—Típico—susurro el anciano comenzando a avanzar, su nieto tenia sujeto de las dos manos a la infante mientras le profesaba un amor mediocre, como dejarle tocar sus libros antiguos y comerse la última galleta, el pelinegro parecía tener varias venitas palpitantes en la cabeza

—Soy un chico…idiota—gruño soltándose abruptamente, sonrió ante la mirada de su nieto

—Oh, en ese caso podríamos ser amigos ¿Te parece?—hablo sonriéndole abiertamente

—No soy amigo de tontos como tú—

— ¿Tonto? ¿Lo dices porque soy lindo?—pregunto pícaro, el pelinegro se crispo

—Lo-lo digo porque tienes suerte de estar vivo ¡Baka!—grito con un ligero sonrojo…uno que no pasó desapercibido por el Bookman mayor, arqueo una ceja dudoso

—Yu ¿Por qué gritas?—hablo un señor de lentes y cabello Castaño rizado

—No me llames así—gruño con ojos felinos

— ¿Así que eres tú?—pregunto Bookman sorprendido, no se imaginó que fuera tan joven…esas personas realmente habían sido crueles

— ¿Quién mierda eres tú?—

— ¡Un panda!—grito Deak feliz recibiendo un puño de parte de ambos

— ¡Tú no te metas!—hablaron al unísono

—Oh, qué bien Yu ya hizo un amigo—celebro el padre feliz

—Es extraño como saca conclusiones tan rápido…aunque aún no sean verdad—susurro Marie quien estaba sentado en la camilla

—Deak ¿Por qué no te llevas al chico de paseo? Los adultos tenemos que charlar—

—Yo no iré a ningún lado—anuncio Yu cruzándose de brazos molesto

— Que bien, entonces ¿Quieres sentarte en mis piernas mientras te leo un cuento para dormir?—pregunto Froi poniéndose de cuclillas

—Volvemos en media hora—hablo mientras tiraba del pelirrojo quien sonreía como enamorado, el Bookman mayor suspiro fastidiado…su nieto no seguía muy bien las reglas.

Ambos niños estaban sentados en una cafetería, donde la mesera les daba leche y algunas donas glaseadas de caramelo, chocolate…Deak se sentía un adulto, aunque ¿Por qué Yu eligió ese lugar? Y aún más importante ¿Cómo pagarían?

—Y dime Yu ¿Cuántos años tienes?—pregunto intentando sacar información de ese chico

—No lo sé ¿Noventa? —pregunto dudoso, el pelirrojo casi se atraganta con su leche

— ¿N-no serán nueve años?—pregunto nervioso ¿Qué niño no sabe su edad? El pelinegro negó estoicamente—Entonces ¿Tienes mucha experiencia?—pregunto preocupado ¿Y qué tal si el que decía ser su padre abusaba sexualmente de él haciéndole creer que ya era muy viejo? Sí, eso explicaba porque le dijo que se sentara en sus piernas y porque Yu se mostraba recio a quedarse con él. Sintió un estremecimiento

—Pues quien sabe…morí hace mucho—hablo con mirada tétrica y una extraña mueca en sus labios…una que le causaba mucho miedo ¡Oh no! ¡Su teoría era verdadera! Debía llamar a las autoridades para alejar a ese pedófilo de ese lindo niño de bonito carácter

— ¿No me crees?—pregunto mirándole aburrido y con ojos felinos

—Me es difícil—se sinceró, algo que había aprendido para conquistar era decir siempre la verdad…al menos en la primera cita

—Che—miro por la ventana desinteresadamente

—No esperaba que me creyeras…pero ni así te apartas—susurro lo último desganado, se tensó al sentir como el pelirrojo le acariciaba su cabello

—Eres muy lindo—hablo sonriéndole, le golpeo sin miramientos saliendo del lugar hecho una fiera, como odiaba que invadieran su espacio ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar a alguien que este apartado de él? Sin previo aviso comenzó a llover empapándole a los segundos

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto al tiempo que extendía su mano dejando que varias gotas se agolparan en su pequeña mano— ¿Tú también lloras?—pregunto mirando el cielo con una mueca triste— ¿Por qué todo me le recuerda?—

— ¿Hola? ¿Yu estas aquí?—su cuerpo se tensó, girando lentamente mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Pero solo suspiro al ver a ese pelirrojo molesto mirándole estoico

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?—pregunto tajante

— ¿Estabas llorando?—se sonrojo ligeramente

— ¡Claro que no!—grito indignado— ¡Es el cielo quien lo hace!—el pelirrojo rio ligeramente

— ¿sabes? Eres muy tonto como para tener noventa años—

— ¿Que has dicho?—pregunto poniendo posición de pelea y mirándole con ojos demoniacos, el pelirrojo tembló en su lugar—Te reto a que lo repitas—

— ¿Te vas a los golpes siempre que alguien te gana verbalmente?—pregunto sonriéndole burlón

—Baka—gruño cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado desinteresadamente

—Yu, es hora de irnos—ambos se congelaron

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!—gruño seguido de varios insultos en japonés dirigidos al anciano de cuatro ojos, el pelirrojo se preocupó al ver que el pelinegro lloraba sangre, intento acercarse a él pero un joven alto y fornido le detuvo

—Tranquilízate hijo—calmo Tiedoll con voz afable y mirada preocupada

—Yo no soy…—sus palabras fueron calladas debido a que un joven mayor que el por tres años le rompió el cuello

— ¡No!—grito descorazonado, Marie le sujeto

— ¿Cuánto para que despierte?—pregunto el joven de asentó portugués, cabello rizado

—Solo dos minutos o un minuto y medio— hablo Froi acomodando sus lentes

— ¿Por qué dejaron que saliera? Es más que obvio que aún no está listo—hablo un señor regordete de extraña apariencia ¡Era el roba-chicos!

—Fue un descuido. No Volverá a ocurrir—hablo Marie apenado

—Lastimosamente no podemos confiar en sus palabras…tendremos que llevárnosla—

—Eso es algo imposible, si se llevan a Yu con otras personas. Las consecuencias serán peores—hablo Tiedoll sonriente pero algo en su sonrisa era para temer

—Abuelo ¿Qué sucede aquí?—pregunto en un susurro, el anciano le hizo señas de que le informaría más al rato

* * *

— ¿Yu es el experimento?—pregunto dudoso— ¿Él realmente tiene noventa años?—pregunto aun estupefacto

—Cronológicamente hablando así es. Pero mentalmente hablando solo tiene un año—

—Imposible, el habla normalmente e inclusive camina—hablo exaltado pero sin levantar la voz, callo al ver el rostro molesto de su abuelo— ¿Qué clase de experimento fue?—pregunto decaído

—Aun no estás en la edad para saberlo—

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Me estas jodiendo! ¿Cierto?—

—Escucha Deak, te conozco y te ordeno que te alejes de él ¿Entendiste?—el abuelo se marchó sin dejar que el nieto reprochara.

Los días transcurrieron y nuevamente el pelirrojo se encontró con el pelinegro, pero este no tenía señas de recordarle…inclusive se podía decir que no tenía memoria alguna de su primer encuentro.

* * *

Allen estaba sentado mirando a Komui quien parecía serio, mirando analíticamente a ese par de tortolos…Kanda miraba a Komui con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos. Esperando una tontería de ese tonto inspector…Komui busco en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio, sacando un frasco de una sustancia verde, ambos jóvenes se tensaron

—Esto los separara—sentencio, ambos se miraron, era un alivio saber que ya podían ir al baño sin preocupaciones…y Kanda ya podía bañarse sin estar pendiente de que un Moyashi pervertido intentara abusar de su persona constantemente…y sin la debida protección, lo cual en algún momento será un problema…pero ambos jóvenes no analizaban las cosas…y seguirían así debido a que aún no pasaba nada.

* * *

Lavi estaba feliz, se notaba en su atmosfera, en su radiante sonrisa, pero nadie podía dar por hecho eso. Inclusive tenía un papel pegado en la frente que decía "Estoy feliz". Pero nada seguro.

Lenalee miraba sonriente a Kanda quien parecía platicar con Lavi plácidamente, Allen quien estaba atrás de ella parecía estar tranquilo

—Respira…respira—se repetía el Moyashi sentado en su pupitre mirando a la japonesa siendo abrazada por Lavi, la joven japonesa se dejaba hacer, aunque no correspondiera el abrazo…ni a él le correspondía eso.

— ¡Allen!—grito Road, el albino se tensó, sabía lo que venía, se preparó mentalmente, pero Road se sentó en sus piernas…bien, eso jamás se lo espero

—Kanda, ven conmigo en este instante—hablo Tikky ganándose más de un suspiro… de mujeres que no deberían estar en ese salón ¿Qué hacían ahí?, la pelinegra se levantó sin protestar, dejando a Lavi con la palabras en la boca, Lenalee suspiro…jamás entendía porque cada dos meses Tikky se la llevaba por un día completo…pero eso era algo que Allen no sabía, le miro y pudo observar la furia celosa del albino…se estremeció, Allen daba miedo en ese estado.

* * *

Allen estaba sentado jugando con el lápiz, mordiéndole y rompiendo el lápiz ¿Para que solicitaba Tikky a Kanda? Era más que obvio que no podía levantarse y preguntarle. Lo podía hacer, pero Kanda se enojaría con él, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

—Descuida, Kanda solo se va con el todo un día—hablo Lavi intentando "tranquilizar" al albino, el cual cayó en una crisis existencial por eso, Lenalee le reprocho con la mirada al pelirrojo quien solo se rasco la nuca nervioso, tal vez debió guardarse eso

Kanda se acercó a Tikky, le dijo algo al oído y se alejó nuevamente acercándose a su grupo de conocidos

—Me voy—anuncio aunque más bien se lo decía a Allen, Lenalee y Lavi se miraron asombrados, su pelinegra amiga JAMÁS anunciaba sus retiradas, el albino miro extrañado el maletín que le extendió Kanda—Llévalo a mi casa, no quiero andar cargando cosas—hablo excusándose hábilmente, Allen asintió agarrando el maletín y mirando como Kanda partía junto al "Acosador"

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

Kanda estaba cansada, su cuerpo aún estaba entumido debido a tanto tranquilizante que le estuvieron dando, se supone que su cita era una semana atrás, pero no podía ir pegada al Moyashi se extrañó de mirarle acostado en su cama ¿Qué no se supone que debería estar trabajando? Sonrió ligeramente mientras tomaba su lugar a un lado del Moyashi quien a estas alturas estaba tan calmado y lejos de hacerle algo pervertido, esta vez sí podía darle una patada y mandarle volando hasta su casa…sin que ella saliera perjudicada

Beso la frente del menor y si alguien preguntaba solo era un favor hacia el Moyashi por haber llevado su maletín

—Kanda—susurro Allen volteándose y dejando congelada a la pelinegra—Buenas noches—le sonrió torpemente mientras frotaba sus ojos, la pelinegra suspiro aliviada, al parecer no se enteró del beso—Lo siento debí quedarme dormido—se paró torpemente

— ¿Por qué no te quedas?—

—No puedo…mi uniforme está en la casa—anuncio mientras se paraba

— ¿Ni para hacerlo?—

— ¿Puedes prestarme ropa?—pregunto sosteniéndole de las manos y mirándole con un brillo esperanzador, la pelinegra miro la pared, era interesantísima

—Haz lo que quieras Moyashi—

— ¿Eso es un sí o es un no?—pregunto confundido

—Che—la japonesa se acostó en la cama seguido del albino quien ya estaba molesto consigo mismo, eso le pasaba por preguntar…para la otra solo se le lanza y ya…después de todo podía ir sin uniforme…sin uniforme…se rodeó de aura depresiva ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Aun así el británico se durmió enseguida ante la confundida chica

* * *

Allen estaba recién levantado mirando a su novia, porque era su novia…si alguien tenía alguna queja que la dialogara con Kanda…claro que su relación era en secreto…y no es que tuvieran miedo de lo que los acosadores pudieran hacerles…no para nada.

Se suponía que para ojos de los demás ambos eran "Hombres". Bien claro tenían que estaban en pleno siglo XXI, además de que lo que hablaran las demás personas les tenían sin cuidado. Pero simplemente si veían al Moyashi besando a una mujer cualquiera se podría llevar una mala impresión de él…y es que esa mujer no sería cualquiera…sino una Kanda vestida como dios manda.

Además… ¿Alguien sabe porque Kanda se viste de hombre? Intento varias veces preguntarle a Lavi y a Lenalee pero estos simplemente le contestaban que ya venía así cuando le conocieron…y preguntarle directamente a ella era generar un conflicto y como una pareja de apenas escasos días no era buena idea…no quería terminar su primera relación por únicamente una curiosidad que se deba al porque su novia se vestía de hombre la mayor parte del tiempo, es decir, varios tenían ese problema ¿Cierto?

—Moyashi—ahogo el grito pues Kanda le había llamado de sorpresa— ¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?—

—Desde hace media hora—le contesto mirando la desnudez de la chica, la japonesa gruño para después encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, miro a Timcanpy quien seguía dormido en el respaldo de la cama…había veces en las que pensaba que su Golem era algún tipo de animal aun no descubierto. Aunque solo eran divagaciones de un niño aburrido.

La japonesa salió minutos después con una blusa sin mangas pegada al cuerpo y un pantalón negro holgado, el albino quedo embobado

—Kanda ¿Por qué te has vestido así?—le pregunto sin poder comprender

— ¿Qué no es obvio Moyashi?—

—Es Allen, y no, no es obvio, al menos no para mí—hablo al tiempo que bostezaba

—Saldré—anuncio aburrida

—Que te vaya bien—deseo mientras se volvía a acomodar, Kanda arqueo una ceja, por un momento pensó que le haría ridículas preguntas de un novio celoso, al parecer el Moyashi no era de ese tipo…— espera un momento—hablo el albino levantándose cual resorte, Kanda bufo, al parecer se había apresurado— ¿Y que pasara con la escuela?—pregunto curioso…

— ¿Acaso no te llego el mensaje de Lenalee?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirando estoicamente al albino

— ¿Mensaje?— inquirió dudoso, miro a su Golem quien todavía dormía, la japonesa gruño sujetando a "Espumita" y comenzando a toquetearle

— "Eh, Hola Kanda _(¡Yu!)_ Bueno, te envió este mensaje para informarte que la escuela será clausurada debido a _(¡Komui destruyo todo!)_ ¡Lavi!...he bueno eso ¿Nos podríamos ver en la cafetería de tu padre?—

—Komui es genial—hablo el albino alegre ¡No tenía clases!—Oye pero, no te dijo la hora—subrayo ese detalle

—No es necesario—anuncio mientras se sujetaba el cabello

— ¿No te pondrás peluca?—pregunto

—No es necesario—hablo al tiempo que se colocaba lentes sin aumento

—Oh eres, irreconocible—hablo sarcástico el albino

—Moyashi, la mayoría de las personas se fijan en el cuerpo…el rostro pasa a segundo plano—anuncio sonriendo burlona

— ¿Me estás diciendo que entre más sensual te vistas hay menos posibilidades de que alguien te reconozca?—pregunto el menor cruzándose de brazos y mirándole ceñudo

—Exacto—

— ¿Sabes? Puedes ponerte un abrigo y ropa más recatada…y ponerte un gorro que te cubra del sol—hablo sonriéndole

—No había pensado en eso—hablo la pelinegra, el albino festejo en su interior, pero Kanda solo se puso un sombrero gigante que le cubría del sol provocando que Allen cayera de espalda

—Kanda…tu realmente eres…despreciable—susurro adolorido ¿Ya había mencionado que estaba desnudo?

—Moyashi vístete—

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto decaído

—Se supone que vendrás conmigo—el albino se levantó mirándole con un extraño brillo en los ojos, Kanda retrocedió, ese brillo se le hacía sospechoso

— ¿Para alejar a todos los pulpos?—pregunto esperanzado…sí, era un hecho, ese brillo era el mismo que le veía a Komui cuando hacia una de sus disparates

—Solo al Conejo—hablo intentando mirar sus oportunidades, si el Moyashi resultaba igual al loco inspector…debía ser precavida y verificar su zona de escape

—Hecho—hablo al tiempo que comenzaba a vestirse

—Moyashi…aún hay tiempo para que tomes una ducha—

—Pero si me bañe anoche—hablo inflando sus mejillas, Kanda suspiro, eso le pasaba por haberse interesado en alguien del cual solo conoce el nombre… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

* * *

Lenalee se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la esquina, la mesa predeterminada para ellos y sus reuniones, su blusa china de color negra y una falda negra con holanes rosas, además de sus botas favoritas, su cabello se encontraba suelto, lo cual no le gustaba mucho. Lavi en cambio tenía su chamarra abierta, pantalón cortó y una bufanda…para su fortuna se encontraba sin su pañoleta, debía admitir que el pelirrojo era atractivo, por ello no se le hacía de extrañar que el chico siempre consiguiera una conquista.

La puerta sonó dejando ver aun albino con semblante aburrido y un puchero, Kanda le secundo haciendo que casi escupiera su café, Lavi se extrañó y miro hacia atrás provocando la misma reacción…y él no tenía café

— ¿Pero qué?—se extrañaron ambos mirándose desconcertados, ¿Acaso Kanda ya había dejado su habitó de vestirse de hombre?

—Hola—saludo el albino sentándose desganado

—Hola Allen-Kun/Moyashi-Chan—saludaron ambos sonrientes

— ¿Ocurrió algo?—pregunto Lavi sonriéndole burlón

—Demasiados mirones—susurro con mirada de póker, Lenalee y Lavi temblaron en su lugar

—Allen-Kun esta oscurecido—pensó la china temerosa

— Kanda ¿Es correcto que te deje?—pregunto Allen, el recién llegado se crispo observando a su alrededor, todos parecían ocupados comiéndole con la mirada…bien, no habían escuchado al estúpido Moyashi

—Ponte donde creas que es conveniente—gruño mirándole molesta, el albino asintió

— ¡Al fin conversación de macho!—festejo Lavi ganándose la mirada de ambas asiáticas

— ¿Alguien dijo macho?—hablo Daisya haciendo acto de presencia, Marie saludo a las señoritas, Miranda se fue a la mesa de las chicas…el establecimiento tuvo que cerrar ese día, había reunión de los amigos de la estimada hija del jefe…varios se sorprendieron, siempre pensaron que Chin-Sensei era la hija de Froi Tiedoll

Miranda, Fou, Eliade, Lenalee y "Yu" estaba platicando sobre una problemática que se había desarrollado entre el grupo de sus amigas…ellas eran las únicas que sabían el secreto de Kanda y aunque Miranda se había enterado simplemente porque el sentimental de Marie era incapaz de engañar a su novia… bah, puros pretextos ¿Por qué no lo publicaban en esas redes sociales? Tal vez ya lo habían hecho…pero ella no tenía ninguno así que no podía mirarlo.

Marie, Daisya, Krory, Lavi y Allen estaban en otra mesa platicando de cosas de hombres, cosas con importancia, cosas que eran secretas y para nada eran chismes de lo último en moda, no porque ellos eran hombres…bueno, Allen era un adolecente con más experiencia ¿Se le podía considerar un niño experimentado?

* * *

—Entonces ¿Realmente estas segura Miranda?—le pregunto Lenalee a la castaña, la aludida asintió

—Debemos abrir y comprobarlo—anuncio Kanda desvainando a Mugen, todas gritaron de la sorpresa…menos Fou quien solo se dignó en golpear a la pelinegra bruta

* * *

Timcanpy se levantó extendiendo sus alas, "miro" hacia todos lados encontrándose con la habitación desértica ¿Dónde se encontraba su amo? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde se encontraba "Espumita"? voló en círculos por toda la habitación esperado que la puerta se abriera mágicamente…aunque siempre tenía un plan.

Se estrelló contra la ventana rompiéndola en el acto, ahora era un Golem libre ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

La reunión dio fin y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, aunque cierto albino siguió silenciosamente a cierta japonesa de cabello negro quien parecía irse a otro lado lejos de su hogar ¿A dónde se dirigirá? Se preguntó curioso, y no, no estaba dudando de su chica, paro en seco al ver a un joven acercándose a ella, aún estaba muy lejos como para escuchar de lo que hablarían y por supuesto muy lejos de ser descubierto, porque si se acercaba era más que obvio que le descubrirían y él no quería eso ¿Dónde estaba Timcanpy cuando se le necesitaba?

* * *

Cierta bola con alas en la cabeza y de un color dorado revoloteaba por los cielos en busca de su amada "espumita" ignorando que este se encontraba en la habitación donde había huido, encerrado en el segundo cajón del mueble que estaba pegado a la cama donde la noche anterior su Amo había "Peleado" con el Kanda que todos quieren para ser felices.

A lo lejos "observo" un punto blanco que supuso que era su amo, pero resulto ser únicamente una pared

—Entonces ¿Lo has estado pensando?—escucho la voz del ser al cual su amo detestaba por razones desconocidas para él

—Sí y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma—

—Deberías pensarlo mejor, sabes que es lo mejor para todos—

—Mejor para todos ¿O para ti?—

—Me atrapaste, es mejor para mí… pero sabes que te beneficiara a ti también—

—Sabes que eso no es lo que deseo, no dejare que experimenten conmigo de nuevo—

—Es necesario…tú tienes la cura para todas las enfermedades del mundo, es eso o procrea un hijo conmigo…—Timcanpy dejo de grabarlos, esa conversación se le estaba haciendo aburrida y no entendía nada

—Muérete—respondió la asiática molesta, Mikk rio entre dientes

—Entre más te resistas más me atraes Yu Kanda—

—Vete al carajo Tikky Mikk—

* * *

Estaba cansado, hambriento, y sobre todo ¿¡De que rayos estaba hablando con ese sujeto!? Inhalo y exhalo varias veces intentando tranquilizarse…pero era inútil, era un celoso cuando se trataba de Kanda…aunque intentara negarlo

— ¡Allen!—grito alguien detrás de él y muy cerca de su oído, ahogo el grito y de un salto se paró, Lavi sonrió burlón saludándole, el albino ahora debía controlar sus instintos asesinos

—Lavi ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto mirándole serio

—Huyo del panda—anuncio despreocupado— ¿Y tú?—

—Siguiéndole—anuncio apuntando a Kanda quien estaba ahora sentada afuera de una cafetería

— ¿Ese es Mikk?—

—Si—hablo con el rostro oscurecido

— ¿Te está engañando?—

—No lo sé, pero creo que no—en ese momento Mikk beso a Kanda dejando a ambos jóvenes asombrados

—Al parecer te engaña—hablo Lavi aun sin ser capaz de comprender porque aún no se alejaba de ese portugués malnacido

—Lo golpeare en el rostro—hablo Allen con fuego a su alrededor, Lavi tuvo que alejarse de ese ardiente chico por precaución, no temor.

Entre los dos se pusieron de acuerdo para seguir a ambos pelinegros sin ser detectados y sobre todo para saber lo que estaban hablando, porque eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto donde una persona debía estar manipulando a Kanda de tal manera de que haya aceptado realizarla, pero ¿Quién? Ante un pensamiento sincronizado se les apareció un chino de anteojos y boina al cual omitiremos el nombre por cuestiones de seguridad.

La misión de espionaje no dio resultados, Kanda parecía no querer huir de ese portugués muy a pesar de que ya le había besado varias veces en lo que le llevaban de seguirles, ambos corazones estaban que se desmoronaban, uno más que otro tal vez, pero ese no era el caso.

Allen descorazonado y con el alma desquebrajada se rindió y se fue a su hogar, una que se encontraba en total soledad…además de que no había ido al trabajo…iba a ser despedido si seguía así.

Lavi por su parte estaba que no cabía en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué Yu había hecho eso? ¿Cuál había sido el motivo de esa reunión? Además, conocía a su amiga lo suficiente como para asegurar que jamás engañaría a nadie con el cual mantuviera una relación sentimental, pero ¿Por qué? Debía admitir que se sentía mal por el albino, era un gran chico y realmente no le había gustado verle así de decaído.

* * *

Timcanpy llego al lugar que se suponía era su hogar junto a su dueño, su adorado amo estaba acostado en la cama hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, intento acercarse pero nuevamente ese campo de fuerza se interponía en su camino

— ¿Timcanpy?—pregunto el albino sorprendido de ver a su Golem en el suelo tras romper la ventana, genial, otro gasto para él. Aunque lo importante ahí es que jamás debió meterse a la habitación de huéspedes, la única habitación de esa casa con ventana. Suspiro levantándose y sujetando a la Snitch dorada del suelo, Timcanpy únicamente mostro sus hileras de dientes, se estremeció ¿Acaso le mordería?, el Golem dorado abrió sus fauces

—Entonces ¿Lo has estado pensando?—la inconfundible voz de Mikk le sobresalto, miro con asombro que su adorado Golem había grabado la conversación que con tanto esmero había intentado escuchar…sin éxito claro está.

* * *

El timbre del teléfono de casa sonaba con insistencia, no tenía fuerzas para nada, sus ojos escocían, su siempre pésimo sentido de orientación estaba ahora completamente dañado, no sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera quien era y por supuesto no sabía dónde se encontraba ese dichoso teléfono que ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo

— ¡PI!—se escuchó el botón de la grabadora

— Allen ¿Estás ahí? Solo queríamos saber si no se encuentra contigo Kanda…ya es noche y no llega—su corazón se encogió, oculto su cabeza entre sus piernas intentando así ya no escuchar ese infernal sonido que el teléfono daba, sus pensamientos eran traicioneros y su corazón comenzaba a sufrir la incertidumbre, entre si su amada amargada lo estuviera haciendo con Mikk en ese momento o tal vez todo haya sido una broma.

**Continuara… **


	16. Chapter 16

Sus pensamientos eran un caos, había intentado llamarle, pero la pelinegra tal vez no le contestara, casi nunca lo hacía así que eso no era una opción

Tenía dos clases de sentimientos al respecto de lo sucedido ese día más temprano…por un lado se sentía mal por el albino, pero por otro lado estaba feliz de que su relación con Kanda pudiese terminar ¿Eso lo convertía en un mal amigo? La respuesta era simple. Sí. Si era un mal amigo solo por querer que la relación de su amiga de infancia terminase de una forma tan dramática, pero no podía evitar, Allen le agradaba, le agradaba mucho pero no podía negar el hecho de que le tenía cierto resentimiento por andar con la chica que a él amaba

…

Tal vez era un poco infantil por ello, bien sabían todos que muy a pesar de que ese pelirrojo fuera como es, quería y protegía mucho a sus amigas, y más a la japonesa, la china tenía ya bastante con su hermano, ¿Para qué sumarse él?

* * *

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, solo quería llamarle, pero simplemente no tenía valor para marcar el número, una parte de su cerebro le decía que debía marcarle si quería ayuda, pero la otra le decía que no quería que le vieran en tan deplorable estado, sabía que el estúpido portugués hijo de puta le haría una de sus tantas propuestas de sexo casual, propuestas que le ponían nerviosa aunque no quisiera admitir, para su fortuna su rostro seguía estoico, los únicos que podían ver detrás de esa mascara de frialdad que siempre le rodeaba, era su "Familia" tal vez por haber sido criados por el viejo

…

Pero ese no era el tema, después de pensarlo mucho decidió llamarle, enojada consigo misma por ello.

* * *

_…Ese mismo día más temprano…_

—Kanda—parpadeo varias veces mirando al pelinegro mayor

— ¿Qué quieres Mikk?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos y recibiendo el café que el portugués le daba

— ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?—

—No hay nada que pensar, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma…—sus palabras fueron calladas por el portugués quien le beso de improviso, sus sentidos se apagaron, el mayor se alejó dejándole un ligero sonrojo

—Dime ¿Ya te diste cuenta que nos están viendo?— parpadeo varias veces mirando a las espaldas del portugués y efectivamente había dos sujetos parados a la distancia, colocados sospechosamente detrás de una pared, el pelirrojo se alejó del albino con un poco de temor, ella juraría que había fuego alrededor del Moyashi, miro su café, posiblemente el mayor le haya puesto algo a su café —Tal vez debamos despistarlos ¿No te parece?—le pregunto con una mirada seria

—No veo porque hacerlo—hablo encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Quieres que ellos lo sepan?—la mirada que le dirigió al mayor fue severa—Lo tomare como un no—hablo comenzando a alejarse siendo seguido por la chica quien maldecía su mala suerte

Ambos caminaban de un lado a otro, por lugares no tan lleno de gente debido a que ambos eso les fastidiaba, es decir, ver caminando a dos personas altamente atractivas era 1oo% seguro a que les rodearían como miel a las abejas.

Cuando estuvieron conscientes de que ya no eran seguidos caminaron hacia el lugar al que debieron entrar desde un principio, pero no hicieron por razones obvias

— ¿Sheryl lo sabe?—

—Incluso Road—aseguro burlón, Kanda suspiro, tal vez debió huir cuando pudo…pero debía hacerlo, por su bien, no quería hacerle pasar por el sufrimiento al que sería sometido si le llegaban a descubrir…aunque claro, se estaba adelantando a un sinfín de probabilidades que aún no ocurrían…y que ahora ya no ocurrirían—Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, aun puedes cambiar de opinión—hablo el mayor mirándole acongojado

La chica le ignoro adentrándose a la mansión, el pelinegro suspiro pesadamente, su única oportunidad se perdía entre los pasillos, mordió su labio inferior, quería detenerla y hacerla recapacitar, pero sabía lo testaruda que era, además, de una u otra forma ella tenía razón

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro intentando inútilmente mitigar un poco su angustia, aunque bien sabía que la única manera de hacerlo es salir a buscarla, ya le había marcado a Allen por si se encontraba con ella, pero el chico no le respondía, además el viejo le había dicho que no se encontraba con él.

El viejo sabía dónde se encontraba su adorada hija a la cual protegía de una forma casi acosadora, por lo cual ver la cara de melancolía ligeramente disimulada le traía un mal presentimiento

— ¿Dónde se encontrara?—pregunto al aire al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su cama, alguien toco la puerta ligeramente

—Adelante—contesto desganado

—Lavi llamo, Yu se quedara a dormir con el—anuncio

—Si bien ¿A quién le importa? Esa tonta puede hacer lo que quiera—contesto con los ojos cerrados, mientras internamente insultaba a la japonesa y de paso al pelirrojo, el viejo suspiro

— ¿Te ocurre algo?—le pregunto, mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama, el joven castaño abrió un ojo para mirarle arqueando una ceja

—Yo creo que lo sabes perfectamente viejo—le respondió dándole la espalda intentando conciliar el sueño, Froi permaneció en su lugar, mirando con ternura al castaño

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer?—pregunto, Daisya se volteó a mirarle

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ella y yo solo somos hermanos…nada más—contesto con rostro desinteresado, el mayor sonrió ligeramente

—No importa lo que suceda, yo siempre les apoyare—le hablo parándose y saliendo del lugar

El castaño gruño, ese viejo siempre le daba dolores de cabeza…pero mañana seria él quien le diera un dolor

* * *

No podía pensar claramente, lo único que su cerebro le decía era: "Golpea al malnacido de Mikk"

Kanda yacía acostada en la cama del pelirrojo, su respiración era entrecortada y su tono de piel era pálido, sin contar el exceso de sudor que impregnaba su cara, para su mala suerte su abuelo no se encontraba y desconocía cuando volvería…

La condición de la chica jamás fue mala, de hecho, aparte de ahora jamás la había visto enferma, ni con ningún tipo de malestar…pero ahora se queja ligeramente, como si aun estando inconsciente supiera guardarse el dolor, se acercó tocando la frente de la chica

—Estas ardiendo en fiebre—susurro mirando a la chica

Una hora atrás le había llamado diciéndole que fuera por ella, había ido sin dudar y cuando llego la encontró inconsciente, si bien la chica le había dado un susto de muerte se alegrara que haya confiado lo suficiente como para llamarle, después se encargaría de golpear al portugués por ahora debía cuidar de su amiga hasta que despertara

La chica comenzó a moverse alertando al pelirrojo, susurrando cosas inentendibles, se acercó para escuchar lo que decía

…

Tal vez no debió dejarse llevar por la curiosidad…Ahora solo le quedaba algo por hacer, algo que no deseaba…

* * *

Sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, lo sentía pesados y recordaba bajamente lo que había ocurrido, intento levantarse pero un agudo dolor en el vientre le detuvo, gruño por lo bajo

— ¿Te duele algo?—esa voz le sobresalto, volteó su mirada para mirar esos ojos plateados, se podía ver su preocupación fácilmente, aparto su mirada— ¿Kanda?—pregunto el albino extrañado y visiblemente preocupado

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—quería sonar enfadada, mas sin embargo su voz salió débil y apenas audible

—Yo lo invite—miro con furia al pelirrojo quien estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, el suspiro que dio el Moyashi sirvió para que apartara su vista del pelirrojo

Miro con duda como el albino se paró de la silla colocada a un lado de la cama

— ¿Dónde vas?—pregunto Lavi curioso

—Al trabajo, ya he faltado varios días y no quisiera tener problemas—miro al mayor quien le sonrió ampliamente—Lavi—le llamo serio, causando que el chico también se pusiera serio—Yo—la mirada ausente del chico le preocupo—Gracias—termino con una radiante sonrisa, Lavi parpadeo confundido

—Eres muy lindo Moyashi-Chan—hablo aprisionándolo en un abrazo

— ¡La…vi! No-no pu.e-do res…pirar— el ambiente comenzó a tornarse macabro, Lavi paro en seco sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, sabía quién era la causante de esa sensación de pánico, soltó al albino quien comenzó a toser

— ¡Casi me matas!—grito exagerado—Vi el túnel al final de la luz—hablo derramando lágrimas

—Conejo—hablo Kanda tétricamente

—Bueno, me voy. Te encargo lo demás Lavi—hablo Allen sonriente y el mayor pudo jurar que había cierta malicia en esa sonrisa

—Tal vez no debí decirle esa historia—murmuro suspirando derrotado

—Oi conejo—emitió un gritito para nada varonil

— ¡Yu!—grito alarmado al mirar a la pelinegra parada justo detrás de él—No deberías estar levantada—reprendió con mirada seria, la chica le ignoro mirando hacia otro lado

—Estoy bien—aseguro sujetándose el cabello, la chica se tensó al sentir la mano del pelirrojo acariciar su mejilla, un tenue sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, el chico le abrazo acariciando su cabello, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como quería, quiso golpearle pero lo único que logro fue corresponder ese abrazo

—No me lo dirás ¿Cierto?—ella suspiro alejándose del chico

—Tal vez algún día—le aseguro alejándose de él

* * *

Lavi estaba impactado, la pelinegra no le miro en ningún momento, se acercó a ella decidido

Se acercó a ella sujetándole gentilmente el mentón, acercándose a ella dispuesto a besarle

Tal vez perdiera contra Allen, pero tampoco se quedaría con los brazos cruzados para averiguarlo, para él era un hecho de que Yu tenía aun sentimientos hacia su persona, el beso que ahora ella correspondía era una prueba de ello

Yu Kanda amaba al Moyashi, pero Lavi se encargaría de florecer los sentimientos que aun sentía por él.

O fracasaría con estilo

**_Continuara…_**


	17. Chapter 17

Caminaba hacia su casa, pues a pesar de todo había olvidado su uniforme del trabajo.

…

El trabajo era de lo más agotador y Johnny no le había preguntado nada acerca de sus faltas, pues según algunos había faltado por problemas de salud, debía agradecerle a Tiedoll-San por haberle dado una oportunidad, era la primera vez que ocurría algo así y no dejaría que volviera a ocurrir, el señor Tiedoll era muy amable con él y este no se aprovecharía de su bondad.

—Allen ¿Realmente te sientes bien?—parpadeo varias veces mirando al castaño de lentes circulares y extraños

— S-si ¿Por qué lo dices?—

— Porque llevas media hora limpiando el aire—anuncio medio divertido medio serio, el albino se sonrojo parando su bochornoso acto

— Lo siento, al parecer solo estoy distraído, perdón Johnny—el castaño negó lentamente

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?— Allen suspiro rendido

—Es solo un problema con un amigo…digamos que estoy un poco molesto por algo que sucedió con él y mi novia—

— ¿Novia?—asintió restándole importancia, después de todo ya había pasado, ese accidente ya era cosa del pasado— ¿Ti-tienes novia Allen?—pregunto el castaño acomodándose sus lentes, el albino volvió a asentir provocando una gran sonrisa en el mayor—Entonces eso quiere decir que lograste conquistar a la chica que te gusta—hablo mirándole con alegría

—Este…pues creo que si—sonrió nervioso

—Vaya, sabía que lo lograrías… y dime ¿Quién es?—se tensó al instante ¿Debía decirle? Claro que sabía que NO debía decirle que era Kanda, pero…

—Es Kanda—hablo normalmente, bien había actuado imprudentemente por dos razones, la primera…nadie sabía que Kanda realmente era mujer. Y la segunda… jamás pensó en como su amigo tomaría una noticia de esa magnitud ¿Se comportaría diferente? Porque a pesar de estar en una época donde este tipo de relaciones ya era más o menos normalmente vista ante los ojos de la sociedad…pero siempre había uno que otro que aún no se daba a esa idea ¿Seria Johnny uno de ellos?

Los nervios comenzaron a salir… si, definitivamente había hablado sin pensar en las consecuencias… el rostro asustado de Johnny le alerto más, no quería perder a un amigo ¡No a Johnny!

— ¡Kanda-San!—grito él cuatro ojos realmente asustado—Allen-Kun, sé que Kanda-San puede tener un rostro andrógino muy definido…pero es un chico—susurro lo último un tanto avergonzado, Allen sonrió tímidamente, el mayor se sonrojo violentamente— ¿E-eso Qui-quiere de-decir…? ¿Tu-tú y Ka-Kanda-San, Kanda-San y tu…?—el chico quedo congelado por unos instantes, el albino se preocupó agitando su mano enfrente del chico— ¡Son novios!—grito con más fuerza de la que realmente quiso, todos los comensales y clientes les miraron, el chico volvió a sonrojarse con mayor poder, expulsando humo por las orejas—Di-disculpa—se disculpó en voz alta, pero solo se dirigía a Allen

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada—aseguro restándole importancia y volvieron a su trabajo

…

El tiempo transcurrido no fue mucho, aunque eso no hizo que durante el tiempo en que el local estuvo abierto no hayan trabajado como esclavos, más gente de lo habitual había asistido, todos sabían la razón excepto el que lo provocaba.

* * *

Su respiración era lenta y pausada, suspiro después de comprobar que la temperatura había bajado

— ¿Siempre seré ese chico para ti?—pregunto a la nada mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica—Yu-Chan ¿Tu aun me amas?—sonrió con nostalgia, amaba a esa chica y ya había decidido que no perdería ante su amigo albino, porque si alguien tenía derecho sobre ella, era obvio que era él, no por haber sido el primer amigo de la japonesa, ni por haber sido el primero en besarla, ni el primero en haberla visto desnuda, sino más bien…porque el había sido su primer amor, y eso contaba mucho ¿Verdad?

* * *

Aun recordaba "ese" día.

…

_Apenas tenía 12 años y ya sabía que amaba a ese malhumorado chico de melena larga y negra, su mejor amiga Lenalee acabaría de cumplir 10 años_

_Pero esta simplemente comenzó a comportarse diferente, sus ojos verdes y curiosos veían ese extraño acercamiento entre Lenalee y su adorado Yuu_

_Hubiese ignorado ese comportamiento sino fuera por la forma de actuar de Komui, quien comenzaba a ser aún más sobreprotector con la China, su mente le daba mucho que pensar cada vez que les veía cuchichear, cada vez que desaparecían y Lenalee se veía sonrojada y sospechosamente muy cerca del japonés._

_Llevaba un año para ser más precisos en los que ya no podía dormir con Yuu en la misma cama cada vez que realizaba una pijamada sorpresa, en los que Marie se negaba rotundamente a que entrara sin tocar a la puerta (esa regla siempre había estado pero siempre la ignoraba), desde ese año, las cosas con Yuu cambiaron un poco, había semanas en las que su temperamento empeoraba, en los que no toleraba que le tocaran, y había semanas en las que desaparecía sin dejar rastro…_

_Ahora las cosas se tornaban aún más extrañas y complicadas, había llegado a la conclusión más lógica respecto a lo que ocurría con Lenalee, era tan obvia que se sentía orgulloso por su logro_

_La china tenía un Novio secreto, eso a su vez explicaba el comportamiento de Komui, el pobre aun no sabía pero sospechaba (como él)._

_Eso a su vez le llenaba de pesar, pues sus conclusiones detectivescas le decían que Kanda Yu era el novio secreto de Lenalee, por aproximadamente un año ¡Uno!_

_—Debemos decirle—escucho que susurraba Lenalee, el no había querido escuchar a hurtadillas, pero simplemente nadie les dijo que se pusieran a discutir en un lugar demasiado transitado por curiosos nivel Deak (nombre antes del accidente), así que solo le quedo esconderse y rogar por no ser detectado por ninguno de los dos asiáticos_

_—Che—_

_— ¡Kanda! Es nuestro amigo—_

_—Yo no soy amigos de tontos conejos—gruño cruzándose de brazos, la chica le miro con molestia_

_—Kanda—suspiro alejándose lentamente—Si él se llega a enterar de otra forma…no quiero que te molestes—le advirtió_

_—Posiblemente ya lo sepa—_

_— ¿Por qué lo dices?—inquirió curiosa, las mejillas del mayor se tornaron rojas_

_—Antes era fácil ocultarlo…pero desde hace un año todo se ha vuelto más complicado, además...tú te diste cuenta por ti misma—Lenalee sonrió acariciando el cabello del chico_

_—Tal vez tengas razón, pero nunca está de más decirle—_

_—Che—_

_La chica sonrió sujetando de la mano al mayor_

_Después de que ambos desaparecieron de su campo óptico el pelirrojo salió de su escondite_

_—Definitivamente Yuu-Chan es el novio de Lenalee—susurro afligido_

_Y todo comenzó esa tarde de otoño, cuando se había escapado de su abuelo y había corrido a la casa de japonés, Marie quien seguramente le había escuchado desde hacía rato le esperaba fuera (como siempre) y únicamente le dijo "Se encuentra en la casa de los Lee" agradeció despidiéndose y volviendo su carrera a la casa de su mejor amiga…_

_Entro porque la puerta estaba abierta…él jura que no la forzó ni nada parecido…_

_Escucho a Komui llamando por teléfono, se acercó porque la curiosidad supera a todo_

_— ¡No Reever-San! ¡Mi linda Lenalee es todavía una niña!—comenzó a llorar cómicamente mientras imaginaba al rubio del otro lado de la línea tentado a colgar…él lo haría._

_Solo dio un paso y escucho algo verdaderamente impactante_

_— ¡Todo es culpa de Kanda-Kun! ¡Si ella no hubiera empezado el cuerpo de Lenalee no hubiera querido cambiar!—_

_Se quedó tieso en su lugar ¿Eso que significaba?_

_— ¡Mi linda Lenalee ahora está pasando por cambios en los que no puedo ayudarle!—la voz del chino parecía estar afligida, y el Junior ya no entendía bien nada—Pero me alegra que haya sido con Kanda-Kun—y eso lo dejo K.O_

_Komui se extrañó de encontrar a Lavi-pulpo inconsciente en el piso de su sala_

_Las horas hubiesen pasado con un Lavi inconsciente, pero simplemente Komui no aceptaba pulpos así que queriendo una explicación lo antes posible le aventó una cubeta de agua fría, si preguntan sobre la cubeta…siempre tenía una cubeta con agua oculta en el congelador en caso de "Pulpos con traje de niños"_

_— ¡AAAH!—grito al tiempo que se levantaba, huyo a toda prisa de los instintos asesinos del pelinegro chino…corrió con Komui pisándole los talones hacia la habitación de Lenalee, abriendo la puerta y quedando tieso por unos maravillosos segundos_

_La mirada de sorpresa de Kanda, su piel desnuda y lo mejor de todo ¡Era una chica! Su nariz sangro y después cayo inconsciente por segunda vez…claro que esta vez fue por los contantes golpes de una chica samurái recién descubierta_

_Lenalee quien había salido de la habitación para darle privacidad a Kanda…además de que necesitaba utilizar el baño_

_—Te lo dije—acuso la china mirando a la pelinegra quien se tapaba su desnudez con la sabana_

_El regaño que recibió de Bookman no fue suficiente, las incontables bromas de Daisya tampoco…la mirada molesta de la víctima tampoco parecía importarle, pues a pesar de que por primera vez se equivocaba en una de sus suposiciones… realmente esta vez no importaba, había descubierto el secreto de sus amigas_

_Kanda Yu era una chica y Lenalee Lee ya era toda una señorita, bueno ambas lo eran…_

* * *

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo, hace un par de horas había utilizado esa experiencia para que Allen se animara y no se dejara caer por algo que parecía ser algo para nada motivante, su cometido había sido cumplido, pero por la mirada que le dio…se dio cuenta que debió decirle palabras de consuelo y no la vez que descubrió que Kanda era mujer

Había veces en las que pensaba que no era tan inteligente como creía

Tocaron la puerta débilmente, indico que podían pasar, no se asombró de ver a los hermanos de Yuu entrar, le indico al señor Tiedoll que se encontraba con él…El único que tal vez sepa lo que le ocurrió a la chica eran sin duda Tikky, la próxima vez que le viera le haría hablar a cualquier modo…a menos que ella misma lo diga, lo cual era una probabilidad del -000.0001%

Se salió de la habitación para darles privacidad una privacidad que se prolongaría aún más…pues Allen parecía estar saludándole desde el piso, tomo asiento a su lado

— ¿Acabas de llegar?—el chico asintió sonriéndole

—Lavi—miro al pequeño Moyashi frente a él—Gracias—sonrió devuelta, si bien ya le había declarado la guerra por el amor de Yuu, sabía que el albino no dejaría de ser su amigo, después de todo era una guerra que solo él sabía ¿Se le podía considerar hipócrita?

—Moyashi-Chan—el albino frunció el ceño, sonrió para después continuar—Yo amo a Yuu—

—Lo sé—le corto Allen sonriéndole, una sonrisa que ahora no parecía muy amable, pero ciertamente sino actuara de esa forma, no le podría considerar un rival

—Entonces quiero que comprendas que si hay una oportunidad de que ella sea mía…la tomare sin dudar—

El silencio reino

—Aun así quiero que sepas que realmente te considero un amigo…pero también como alguien que se interpone entre yo y la chica que amo—continuo, Allen le seguía mirando con semblante indescifrable

—Oh, en ese caso espero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos—

Ambos sonrieron, una guerra había comenzado

* * *

Sus pasos provocaban eco en ese tétrico lugar, exhalo el humo del cigarro deteniendo su caminar frente a una puerta, sin pensarlo abrió y se metió al lugar

—Tanto tiempo sin verte hermanito—no contesto, camino hacia el pelinegro sujetándole bruscamente del cuello de su camisa

— ¿Qué carajo le hiciste?—pregunto con la voz deformada por la ira, el hombre suspiro triste

—Tu mejor que nadie sabía lo que le haría—se soltó del agarre—Además, ella misma me lo pidió—

Tikky gruño sentándose en el sofá de terciopelo

—Pudiste haberla convencido—

—La conoces tan bien como yo, sabes que no es una chica a la que pueda convencer después de que ya tomo su decisión—

—Como su Doctor debiste hacer hasta lo imposible—

—Sino lo hacía hubiera ido con otra persona, con otro Doctor ¿Sabes que hubiera pasado si eso ocurría? ¿Sabes el problema que eso hubiera causado? O en el peor de los casos… La japonesa idiota simplemente lo hubiera hecho ella misma—

— Tiedoll llamo. Exige saber que le hiciste, al parecer fue encontrada en horribles condiciones—

—No me extraña…la operación fue para que "eso" dejara de funcionar—

— ¿Eso?—

—Para que se volviera estéril, sin la capacidad para tener hijos— explico frustrado

—Por favor dime que no aborto—

…

El albino se sentó a su lado, examinando las facciones de su novia, esta sin embargo le miraba sin emociones, suspiro rendido mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso, uno que fue correspondido con el mismo desespero, sus lenguas danzaban salvajemente intentando tomar un control, uno que Allen gano fácilmente

Se separaron jadeantes, el chico se tragó sus dudas, sus temores y únicamente se dejó llevar por ese deseo de hacerla suyo, pero al tocar el abdomen de la chica esta no pudo evitar poner una mueca de puro dolor, se disculpó, la chica le restó importancia mirando hacia otro lado desinteresada

—Kanda—llamo débilmente como si de un susurro se tratara, la japonesa le miro esperando una pregunta, un reclamo, un grito,…pero simplemente no se esperó eso, se crispo en su lugar mientras sus nervios comenzaban a darse a notar

—N-no llores—ordeno nerviosa, el albino se sentía tan confundido, había querido saber la razón por la que había estado con Tikky, quería saber tantas cosas de ella, pero sabía que ella jamás se las diría, quería creer que ganaría la batalla contra Lavi, pero como hacerlo cuando Kanda parecía confiar en el pelirrojo, una relación de años, él tenía una clara desventaja y no quería perderla, ella era lo único bueno en su jodida vida ¿Qué haría si la perdía? Y para colmo…consideraba a Lavi como un gran amigo a pesar de todo.

—L-lo siento—intento tranquilizarse pero era una misión fallida, su hermano tenía razón. Era un llorón.

La pelinegra no sabía qué hacer, por una parte no sabía qué hacer y por otro lado quería golpearle para que parara su llanto, se sorprendió ella misma al encontrarse abrazando al chico, sintió como el menor le devolvía el abrazo con mayor fuerza ¿Si sabía que eso le lastimaba? ¿Verdad?

—Porque… ¿Por qué estuviste con Tikky?—la pregunta que le dio la dejo congelada, se separó del chico viendo como esos ojos plateados le miraban con tanta intensidad y dolor

Su primera opción fue golpearle y decirle que no era de su incumbencia

La segunda opción fue golpearle y dejarle con amnesia

La tercera fue mentirle

Y aun así ¿Por qué le dijo eso?

Los ojos plateados temblaban en ira, una ira por una verdad a medias, una verdad que podía ser interpretada de muchas maneras… y por la mirada del chico supo cual se imaginaba

**_Continuara_**…

* * *

**Lamento la demora, no prometo no volver a tardar, porque simplemente no puedo decir mentiras**

**Pero si a alguien aun le interesa este Fic, entonces les puedo asegurar que este Fic no será abandonado, solo en caso de que muera**

**Agradezco a los que leen esta historia carente de sentido. ¡Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias! **


	18. Chapter 18

La escuela había sido reanudada, al parecer los daños a la escuela no habían sido muchos, los alumnos internamente insultaban al culpable de todo ello ¿¡Porque no simplemente dejo la escuela en ruinas!?

Eliade quien era de otro grupo se encontraba en el mismo salón que su novio, algo así como: "El maestro es muy despistado como para darse cuenta de mi presencia"

Ese día ningún maestro presto atención a sus clases, no pudiendo notar que varios alumnos estaban demás en sus clases…o incluso que impartían una clase donde no había alumno alguno

…

Allen estaba sentado en su respectivo asiento aun lado de la ventana, mirando desinteresadamente por la ventana, Lenalee estaba un tanto mortificada, la tristeza en su amigo albino era muy evidente ¿Acaso se ha peleado con Kanda? Otra vez

—Oye Allen-kun—intento llamarle pero este seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos— ¿Allen-Kun?—

—Ah, lo siento Lenalee…creo que no me siento bien—se paró de su asiento saliendo apresurado del salón, la peli-verde estaba preocupada y confundida por el comportamiento de su amigo

—Allen—Lenalee era la primera en ver a Lavi en un humor que podría considerar "Homicida" la chica casi tembló en su lugar

— ¿Lavi?—estaba totalmente extrañada y temerosa

—Oh, lo siento Lena-Chan ¡Buenos días!—su actitud normal había vuelto— ¿Dónde está Allen?—y el Lavi-homicida había vuelto

— ¿Pa-para que lo solicitas?—

—Charla de hombres—hablo sonriendo como habitualmente lo hacía, Lenalee no supo si decirle o no

—Quien sabe—aseguro sonriendo nerviosamente, Lavi suspiro

—Bien…me calmare—el tuerto suspiro y se sentó donde minutos antes estaba el Moyashi-Chan

—Lavi ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?—él se encogió de hombros

—Kanda y Allen necesitan una larga charla…pero atrapar a esos dos es difícil, cuando me desperté Kanda ya no estaba en mi cama…y Allen dejo de aparecer desde la semana pasada, algo paso entre ellos dos ese día ¡Pero Yu no me quiere decir nada!—

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-Que hacia Kanda en tu cama, Lavi?—ahora quien estaba en su modo fiera era sin duda alguna la China, Lavi quiso huir pero los alumnos comenzaron a llegar…por lo menos él no sería asesinado ese día por su mejor amiga China

* * *

Allen caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos, había escapado en cuanto vio a Lavi por el jardín, es por eso que siempre se sentaba cerca de la ventana, así vería si se acercaba algún cobrador o un amigo psicópata, por primera vez le ocurría lo segundo, aunque jamás se esperó que fuera Lavi, en fin, Timcanpy descansaba en su bolsillo, había intentado despertarlo pero este simplemente intento morderlo, por el bien de su mano había desistido, había llegado milagrosamente a la enfermería…aunque él quería ir al comedor, bueno dormir un poco en las cómodas camas de ahí le servirían, llevaba días sin dormir desde su última pelea con Kanda...

Esa maldita travesti…no mejor, estúpido él por ser un crio y pensar que andar con la chica más sexy y hermosa del mundo no iba a traer consecuencias, pero no podía evitar amarla con tanto desesperación, le necesitaba cerca, tenerla para él, pero simplemente no podía, Kanda era totalmente un misterio para él, era su perdición y su salvación al mismo tiempo, Kanda había llegado a ser su todo en tan poco tiempo, la necesitaba con tanta urgencia, pero después de su discusión ese día, seguramente ella ni siquiera le quiera ver por mucho tiempo

Y es que, si él no hubiera sido tan infantil no se hubiera enojado tanto por la gran herida que tenía, una herida que había sido causada por culpa de su deseo egoísta…aunque ella había aclarado que no era una herida cualquiera, sino más bien una operación de esterilidad, la operación había quedado abierta, según por sus palabras "Para que tuviera mejor resultados"

Pero aun así ¿Él no había tenido la culpa? Había tenido relaciones con Kanda sin protección, eso la habrá orillado a ser lo que hizo o tal vez fue Tikky con esa desvergonzada propuesta, sabiendo que la chica ya tenía novio, debería hacerle algo a ese portugués malnacido

Cuando al fin pudo ser consciente de que había estado mucho tiempo "viendo" perdidamente la puerta de la enfermería, notando al fin que esta tenía un papel

_"Vuelvo en tres meses,_

_Si os molestan a Kanda en este tiempo ir al hospital más cercano, _

_Si no alcanzan a llegar morid en silencio,_

_Especialmente tu Lavi_

_Atte.: La Enfermera en Jefe"_

Una gota escurrió por su sien, solo una palabra podía cruzar su mente ¿Podía entrar o no? Decidiendo que le valía gorro entro al lugar, la buena noticia era que estaba abierta…la mala es que la Enfermera no estaba y Kanda estaba cambiándose

— ¿Eh?—fue la única cosa que pudo decir

Kanda se quedó congelado en su lugar, había llegado temprano a ese lugar para darse una ducha y remover sus vendajes…pero jamás se imaginó que el Moyashi apareciera

— ¿Moyashi?—

—Es Allen—El albino se maldijo por ello, se supone que ahora debía retroceder e irse lentamente, pero la esencia de Kanda tan cerca de él le hizo flaquear, sus oscuros cabellos cayéndole como cascadas libremente por su rostro, sus ojos tan penetrantes y estoicos—Kanda—susurro sin aliento, esta simplemente unió sus labios con los de él

Su corazón se aceleró y sin pensarlo rodeo la cintura de la chica apegándola más a su cuerpo, sus lenguas danzaron por unos instantes hasta que Allen se alejó de ella abruptamente

—Lo siento—la pelinegra estaba un tanto asombrada por ello, Para su fortuna Allen no la miraba, concentrado únicamente mirando el piso

— ¿Sobre qué?—El oji-plateado le miro con el ceño fruncido

— ¡Tú deberías odiarme!—

—Siempre te he odiado—le aseguro sentándose en una camilla

Allen gruño

— ¿Estas intentando cargar con todo? ¿Por qué precisamente esto es tú culpa?—se recostó en la camilla—Odio más tu complejo de mártir—

— ¡Kanda!—

—Cállate, eres molesto—el menor apretó los puños

—Kanda—

—Si no estás dispuesto a la reconciliación, entonces no me interesa escucharte—la japonesa se giró tal vez dispuesta a dormir, Allen se sonrojo, se llevó sus manos al pecho sintiendo como su corazón estaba latiendo descontrolado, agacho la cabeza y dio media vuelta

* * *

—Típico de esa marimacho ¿Dónde carajos estará?—

Road caminaba molesta por los pasillos de la escuela, si bien comprendía por qué su tío Tikky le había mandado a buscarla ¿¡Pero porque su papá también!?

Paso por la enfermería encontrando la misma nota que Allen había leído, pero esta vez tenia agregado

"Fuera de servicio ¡No entrar!"

Con una letra totalmente diferente, su curiosidad gano más que cualquier otra cosa, pero simplemente no podía abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada tal vez con llave, suspiro rendida

—Tal vez deba ir con el Conde-Tama y sacarle la llave—sonrió alegremente mientras iba por su otra misión…mucho más divertida que la dada por sus parientes

* * *

—Ngh, Mo…yashi—gimió Kanda al sentir sus hábiles manos tocar su entrepierna, el albino tal vez lo hacía inconscientemente, pues parecía perdido, tocando a diestra y siniestra su cuerpo

—Kanda—susurro en su oído al tiempo que lamia su lóbulo, la pelinegra mordió su labio inferior, intentando acallar el dolor que comenzaba a invadir su abdomen

—Lo sabía—hablo Allen triunfal al tiempo que se separaba un poco de ella, la confusión en sus oscuros ojos se podía apreciar tan bien que Allen solo pudo pensar "Es tan linda"—Kanda, si te duele podríamos hacerlo otro día, por ahora no me molestaría dormir junto a ti—

— ¿Quieres que te crea?—pregunto ella mirándole escéptica apuntando sin ningún pudor la zona baja del menor, este se sonrojo agitando sus brazos apenado

— ¡No puedo hacerlo mientras te duela!—

—Eso no pensaste la primera vez—el aura asesina y los ojos de demonio de Kanda fueron suficientes para que Allen comenzara a pedir disculpas

—Espera ¡Eso era totalmente diferente!—Pronto comenzaron una discusión sobre cosas que realmente ya no estaban en la plática inicial—Solo duerme Bakanda—

—Calla Moyashi—

Sus miradas furiosas chocaron entre ellas, las chispas volaban y después de tanto ajetreo Timcanpy volvió a aparecer de quien sabe dónde, la última vez estaba durmiendo en el mueble donde Allen lo había dejado

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está tú Golem?— Kanda señalo el primer cajón del mueble donde Timcanpy había estado abandonado, es decir, descansando.

—Oye Tim, ahí está Espumita ¿Por qué no la liberas?—Timcanpy acato las ordenes comenzando a mordisquear el mueble, Allen cayo en pánico…jamás creyó que su Golem hiciera tal cosa— ¡Ah! Espera Tim ¡Si lo rompes lo tendré que pagar!—

—Oi Moyashi—la voz tétrica de Kanda y la mordida de Tim por haberle aprisionado con sus manos le hizo gritar

— ¡Eres malo Tim!—lloriqueo sobándose la mordida

— Oye maldito idiota ¿¡Porque mierda mi Golem debe llamarse Espumita!?—

— ¿¡Entonces como se llamaría!?—

— ¡Destructor o algo así!—

— ¿¡Pero qué clase de nombre es ese!?—

— ¿¡Pero qué clase de nombre es Espumita!?—

— ¡Es lindo!—

— ¡Es patético!—

— ¡Dejen de discutir maldita sea!—ambos miraron furiosos al nuevo inquilino, Mikk se sintió ligeramente intimidado—Están semidesnudos, bueno solo tu enano…Kanda vístete—

— ¡Fuera de aquí!—gritaron ambos aventándole lo primero que encontraban

…

Todos ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse nuevamente de la escuela, las clases al parecer tomarían sus horarios normales al día siguiente ¡Komui vuelve a destruir la escuela!

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Lamento la demora…mi mente bloqueada y mi despiste me impidió seguir esta…pero no prometo no volver a tardar, solo intentare no volver a hacerlo_**

**_Bueno, espero que aún se acuerden de esta historia XD_**


End file.
